A Dent in my Iron will
by Ayylmao215
Summary: Alright First shot at this basically Naruto ends up in Yokai Academy but he stays far away from Tsukune and his friends until Kuyō arrested the Human boy from there Naruto made his choice, our blonde ninja refused to let Tsukune die at Kuyō's hand but the Chairman has other plans for Naruto and who knows he might actually get back to leaf (rewrite is done lol)
1. Chapter 1

Alright some context it's the day Tsukune is caught by Kuyō and our blonde hero who for the most part during Tsukune's time at Yokai stayed clear away from Tsukune and his friends now Naruto had to make a choice either save Tsukune and his friends or keep up his act as a Normal "monster" but of course we all know Naruto's personality and who knows it might even give him brownie points with the Chairman in the future.

And this will follow the Anime I haven't finished the Manga maybe if I decide to expand this story I'll read it first and follow that path but for now, this is it

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire maybe one day  
When my SoundCloud generic rap career takes off.

A Dent in an Iron will

Birds chirping in the early morning had woken up our blonde protagonist Naruto Uzumaki now you see Naruto here wasn't from the Human world or even this Dimension it was after the battle with Nagato. Kakashi managed to save Minato and Kushina's notes before the Pein Assault and gave Naruto his mother's notes on Fuinjutsu figuring correctly that his Uzumaki blood could give him an upper hand against Akatsuki in the Future however Naruto being ...well Naruto he opened and fell in a Portal to another Dimension landing in a School for Monsters.

Now awoken and annoyed from the Bird's continuous chirping our Favorite jinchuuriki decided Get up from his bed and turned to his clock "perfect 6:30 I'd rather not come late to a class again " said Naruto to himself before shuddering slightly as he still remembered the last time he came late to Class, Ms. Nekonome lectures were something Naruto wouldn't condemn anyone to not even Orochimaru. After a quick shower and breakfast, he was off to Class.

While walking to his First period he noticed the newspaper club handing out the Daily news Naruto picked one up from the purple haired girl and kept walking to Class finally getting there he sat there with a bored look as the Math Teacher went on and on with her lecture

However, he was snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard perverted giggling in his head _"will you shut up! I am trying to pay attention, Kurama"_ Naruto said mentally

 **"Like you were paying attention right now you can't tell me that math teacher isn't the hottest piece of ass out here"** the Tailed beast replied with a smug smirk. Naruto groaned at the perverted Fox.

The young Uzumaki's Relationship with the Fox wasn't easy in the beginning however after realizing they were going to be stuck in this world. they both decided and came to a compromise the Kyuubi would get unrestricted access to Naruto's Hearing, Sight,and Smell in exchange the Kyuubi would allow Naruto to use up to four tails unhindered and not influence him and assist him in Battle during a desperate fight after all if Naruto was killed or worse captured by Akatsuki it would be all over for the Tailed beast and his host.

the Blonde ignored the Bijuu and looked out the window he was worried it had been at least a few months here in this world but he had no idea what happened or how much time has passed in the Leaf after the Pein's fight. The last thing Naruto knew, Tsunade was still in a coma and everyone was recovering from the assault.

Naruto's mind wondered now he was thinking if any of the Akatsuki knew he was here the blonde was positive they didn't but after seeing Nagato's power during the battle he just couldn't help but feel like it is a possibility that can't be ruled out "it's like one in a million chance they'll find me " Naruto assured himself.

The day went by fast for Naruto and next thing he knew it was lunchtime and walking down the hallway with a smile on his face today was Ramen day at the Academy sure it was nothing like the ramen back home but hey he could live with it.

After finding a lunch table alone he happily and quickly ate his noodles but the people around him didn't share his view and looked in horror as the noodles seemed to fly into his mouth at an impressive rate.

The people sitting next to Naruto scooted away from him or left the table altogether the only other person sitting in Naruto's table was Tsukune Aono who had a deadpanned look on his face as he watched Naruto finish up the last of his Ramen.

Naruto looked at the human boy and only said one thing "what" said Naruto with a blank look "it's just I've never seen anyone eat Ramen or any food that fast" Tsukune replied somewhat awkwardly.

the Blonde Ninja looked away from Tsukune with a proud look on his face and said " that's because Ramen is the true food given to us mortals from the gods themselves" with stars in his eyes Naruto quickly snapped out of his fantasy and turned to Tsukune

"hey aren't you that guy from the newspaper club?" Naruto asked with an interested look. Tsukune blinked for a second before saying "Y-yes I am actually ".

Naruto looked at the Human "so where is your Harem?" Tsukune choked on his food when he heard that word "P-please Naruto-san they are just my friends" Naruto looked at the brown-haired boy before smiling "you know, You and I are alike in many ways " the blonde looked at the human who was confused.

But before Tsukune could say anything else a blue-hair girl hugged Tsukune from behind suffocating him with her breast "oooh Tsukune darling where have you been"

"Hey get off him he can't breathe, you fat cow!" a small girl with a wand yelled out

"What did you say, washboard?" venomously was replied as a tick mark now appeared on the blue-haired woman's head.

As the two fought a pink haired girl ran up to Tsukune happily saying "Tsukune-kun, what are you doing over here?"

The Human then replied " I was just talking to Naruto here, Moka-chan " before pointing to where Naruto had just been "U-um Tsukune-kun there is no one there " Tsukune turned around to see no one there "weird" as the only thing Tsukune muttered before the rest of his friends came over and enjoyed the rest of lunch.

Not too far from the table where he had once been eating at Naruto managed to slip away from the Newspaper club in truth he had nothing against them he just didn't want to make friends right now because he knew if he had bonds and connections here he wouldn't want to go back to leaf and Naruto couldn't have that **"out of curiosity why did you leave the kid hanging? "** the grumpy Fox said

 _"you know how I am, Kurama if I made friends here I wouldn't want to go back to Konoha"_ Naruto mentally replied

 **"Kit, that's really stupid why are you hurting yourself over something like th- "** was the last thing the Fox could say before Naruto cut off the connection leaving the blonde to his own thoughts

After a few more minutes the bell rang and it was back to class Naruto sighed and hope some school work would get his mind off his current issues. The rest of the day was a blur for Naruto, Thankfully as he was walking back to his dorm Naruto saw students in the hallway move to one side or the other leaving a path for Kuyō the leader of the Public Safety Commission to escort Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya to the detention center, from what Naruto managed to overhear from the other students it had turned out the boy was human.

The Blonde snapped out of his thoughts when he heard students sneer at him reminding Naruto of his Childhood back in leaf. For what seemed to be the millionth time Naruto sighed and continued to walk to his dorm **"you know the penalty for humans on campus, right?"** the Fox said to his container.

Naruto tried to ignore the Bijuu's words just trying to get to his dorm but stopped as he heard someone crying he turning his head Naruto saw that same blue-haired girl from Lunch crying while the purple-haired girl Naruto recalled got the newspaper from in the morning, tried to comfort her.

"Damn it " the blonde swore as he now considered going after the PSC to save the human boy **"You know you couldn't live with yourself if the boy died and you could have done something to save him"** were Kurama's words now echoing in the blonde's head.  
Naruto thought to hell with the future consequences he would not let someone like Tsukune die at the hands of that bastard Kuyō especially how it would impact the human boy's friends turning around Naruto now running full speed to the PSC's building stopping at the entrance and ducked his head.

He quickly snuck past the two guards and into the building itself after all the blonde used to run circles around the Anbu back home how would a few monsters see him?

The Shinobi managed to sneak past the sentries and into the Detention center well...Dungeon if you wanted the Blonde's opinion. Sticking to the shadows he ran past most of the guards and eventually caught up to Kuyō leaving the Torture and Interrogation room Naruto assuming that was the place they were keeping Tsukune he was about to enter but stopped as he saw 3 people run into the room.

It was the two purple and blue-haired girls from earlier before followed by a small girl and guy with brown hair Naruto had never seen before they managed to free Tsukune and Moka. Naruto however still sticking to the shadows assumed Kuyō had to appear the leader of the PSC wouldn't just let a Human escape his "Detention center", putting his faith in his Ninja logic and instincts the blonde now tailed the newspaper club.

Naruto, following the Newspaper club. overheard that Kuyō managed to get Tsukune to confess his humanity due to Kuyō threatening to harm Moka. Suddenly Kuyō and a group of PSC surrounded the Newspaper club.

Kuyō made quick work of the newspaper club,and convinced Tsukune to surrender himself in exchange for the rest of the newspaper club team to walk free the brown-haired boy quickly agreed and was knocked unconscious by Kuyō, almost immediately the leader of the PSC went back on his word and let the group of PSC he had with him deal with the rest of the newspaper club knocking the rest unconscious as he wanted Tsukune for himself later for a public demonstration and with that a smiling Kuyō and an unconscious Tsukune were gone "NOW" the Blonde mentally said as he decided to ambush the group of PSC guards

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" was yelled in the Dungeon as suddenly a wave of three hundred shadow clones appeared and engaged the PSC in hand to hand and several shadow clones acting quickly ran up and grabbed the Newspaper club escaping the headquarters of the Public Safety Commission.

The blonde Shinobi took them to his Dorm room and started to heal them with the Mystical Palm wasn't as good as Tsunade or even Sakura but he knew the basics at the very least. however he was in deep thought he had just seen Kuyō beat two S rank Monsters granted one was already extremely weak and while Naruto didn't think he would have too much trouble with him it was the many factors that could play into such a battle he would have to strike fast and hard not only to get Tsukune out of there but to deal with Kuyō once and for all.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard groaning from Mizore who opened her eyes in shock and threw a newly made ice kunai at Naruto who dodged it effortlessly

"Where am I? And Where are Moka and the rest" the Ice woman said glaring daggers at the Uzumaki "hey hey calm down look I am a friend of Tsukune" Naruto tried to calm the normally quiet Yuki-onna.

Mizore softened her gaze and lowered the Ice Kunai "look when the others wake up we will plan an assault on Kuyō and save Tsukune" the Purple haired teen still didn't trust the Blonde for good reason but she was technically at his mercy and he seemed like a nice enough person.

"I don't even know your name," Mizore said looking at Naruto with now a Neutral look. Naruto blinked for a few seconds before extending his hand "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" replied Naruto with a small smile.

The Snow maiden reluctantly shook his hand "Mizore Shirayuki" Naruto flinched a bit it reminded him of Haku and his values...his precious people. Quickly snapping out of his thoughts "Mizore-san you should wait in the living room when the others wake up I'll send them there so we can start planning" Naruto said keeping the same smile. At first, Mizore wanted to protest but she accepted.

Moka who had just opened her eyes remembering the past events that led her here immediately sprang up "TSUKUNE!" the Pinkette yelled "whoa, whoa hang on there" Naruto quickly moved to the place Moka was resting at "W-who are you clearly you aren't a member of the Public Safety Commission."

The Blonde sighed "I am Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Moka's eyes widened a bit "you are the one Tsukune said he was talking to at lunch" Naruto smiled a bit "yes that's me now look your friend Mizore is in the living room when the rest wake up we'll plan an attack on Kuyō and save Tsukune, Got it?"

The Vampire nodded and went to speak to her friend in the living room leaving Naruto alone  
After the rest had woken up (with Kurumu scratching Naruto's face and Yukari hitting Naruto on the hit with a well-placed wash bin) they were now all in the living room with Moka pacing back and forth while Naruto and Gin planned out the assault in the next room, some clones to deal with Kuyō's minions while they pushed for Tsukune and Kuyō.

Suddenly the speakers of the entire Academy turned on "the Public Safety Commission is proud to announce that Tsukune Aono, the Human scum that has infiltrated the School will be executed publicly in three hours at the courtyard he will be made an example for any other humans among us ".

Naruto grit his teeth but calmed down "three hours is enough time " Naruto said calmly the Newspaper club looked at him Curiously, the Blonde Ninja decided it was time to put the plan in motion "Gin here explained to me that Tsukune can remove Moka's seal the plan is to hold down his minion's positions with some of my Clones and get Tsukune out of there"

The newspaper club looked at each other somewhat worried, Naruto then continued "Gin, Kurumu and Yukari will join my clones to deal with any of Kuyō's bastards while Mizore, Moka and myself will take on Kuyō the idea is to have Mizore quickly dispatch anyone that gets in our way to stall us by freezing them while I take on Kuyō I want the both of you to take Tsukune away from the fight and patch him up then Moka will join the fight with me" Naruto explained with hard cold eyes.

The newspaper club agreed and was about to leave the room to prepare for the plan but Gin came up to Naruto to ask something that had been on his mind for a while.

"What do you gain from this? From helping us out? And more importantly from saving Tsukune?" Naruto stopped for a second as did the Girls they all looked at Naruto waiting for his answer.

"I..I see a lot of myself in Tsukune I couldn't live with the fact that a person like Tsukune died and his loved ones suffered from it and that I had the power to change that" finished the blonde ninja.

Gin looked at Naruto with calculating eyes finally sighing he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I am glad to have you with us then " Gin said with a small smile "Thank you" replied the blond "Now come on we have a human to save" finished Naruto returning the smile.

"Alright, my clones should are in position when you hear fighting break out that's when you jump on Kuyō's forces. " Naruto told Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin who all nodded and stayed low The Ninja turned to Moka and Mizore "come on let's go "

All the while Tsukune was being carried out with a cross and sign that said " I am human" he was being spat on now Naruto in the crowd was seething his eyes briefly flipping to his red with slits while Moka didn't catch this as she was too busy looking at Tsukune Mizore did and she narrowed her eyes at the Blonde ninja "I swear I saw his eyes changed color ...is he a vampire too?" She was snapped out of her thoughts when the blonde she had been looking at seconds go had just disappeared and landed a hard punch on Kuyō who had been knocked back most of the students quickly left the execution grounds and looked for a safer place as getting in the way of Kuyō wasn't something the students wanted to do.

Quickly Mizore and Moka released Tsukune from the Cross and set him down Moka quickly injected her Vampire blood in him, she knew it had healing properties but she didn't know if it was gonna be enough Mizore looking back at to where Naruto was She couldn't help but feel worried that Naruto was gonna be in trouble after Moka was done with Tsukune she placed a hand on Mizore's shoulder "he told us he would be fine we need to get Tsukune out of here and fast" Mizore nodded and decided to move away from the battle and hopefully regroup with Gin and the rest.

Back with Naruto, he was pissed no pissed was an understatement he was scum had just put someone like Tsukune on a cross and had him vilified by the whole school no Naruto made his choice this man had to die and now before he could cause any more damage and take innocent lives even if he had to take it up with the Chairman himself he would do it.

Kuyō got back up with ease and began to transform into his kitsune form this cause Naruto to flinch slightly at the familiar sense Kuyō, caught this and smirked, "what's wrong boy are you are scared? because once I am done here I am gonna hunt down and end that human scum and anyone who defends him!" Kuyō finished with a roar and actually had Naruto on edge he couldn't relax now quickly making a few clones he decided to charge in with a Rasengan but the second the clones got close they were destroyed by Kuyō's tails with ease

Kuyō then grabs the real Naruto with his tails and flung him twenty feet in the air.

The Blonde managed to land on his feet "this is gonna be a long day" the Kyuubi was working on his wounds already thankfully "I don't wanna use your power, Kurama I'd rather not let this school know I have a giant nine-tailed fox in me " Naruto heard the Kyuubi grunt in the seal turning his attention back to Kuyō.

"What's wrong little foxy I thought you were supposed to be an S-rank Monster all I see is a small little bastard kit " The Shinobi taunted. "HOW DARE YOU I AM THE ONE WHO MAINTAINS PEACE AND ORDER IN THIS SCHOOL." the Fox Spirit yelled at the blonde before launching fireball after fireball at Naruto who barely dodged them.

Before Naruto could even touch the ground after dodging the last set of fireballs Kuyō charged at Naruto with such fury and landed a punch on Naruto sending him back " I AM A GOD AMONG YOKAI I WILL MAINTAIN MY RULE WITH AN IRON FIST" The crazed Fox yelled now the real fight was gonna start.

Tsukune opened his eyes to see Moka's pink hair immediately she latched onto him "oh Tsukune-kun you're okay" the Human boy took a long breath "what happened" Tsukune said, as he felt a lot of pain just sitting up.

"It was Naruto-san" Moka replied "N-Naruto?" Tsukune repeated, "Yes he managed to take us out of the Detention center and made a plan to rescue you ".

The brown-haired boy smiled slightly "who knew that blonde ramen addict would be the one to save my life " before snapping back to reality "w-where is he now?" Tsukune asks wincing slightly as his wound was not fully healed. Moka turned her head to watch the fight "over there fighting Kuyō, Tsukune-kun you need to rest up for a bit …..Naruto can handle it"

Tsukune now sitting up look at the fight surprised to see Naruto fighting Kuyō on equal grounds without even transforming his new friend could handle Kuyō, Tsukune assured himself, however, his eyes widened when he saw at least Eighty Naruto try to overwhelm Kuyō.

Naruto began spamming clones at Kuyō trying to throw him off and it was working for the most blonde could tell Kuyō was getting frustrated with his clones but Naruto knew the only way he was gonna beat Kuyō was either with the sage mode or the Kyuubi's cloak. Naruto chose sage mode as he didn't want anyone to know he was a Jinchuuriki but to get enough Nature Chakra he needed time quickly spamming several more clones he slipped away and ran in the direction Moka was in.

"Is Naruto-san actually fighting Kuyō without transforming?!" Outer Moka exclaimed even Inner Moka was interested in this battle it's not every day someone manages to go toe to toe with a Yoko without transforming. Naruto suddenly appeared behind them "Look I need a favor to ask " Moka and Tsukune yelped surprised at how fast the blonde was "Sure Naruto what do you need ?" Moka asked however she had an idea of what he wanted.

Naruto looked at her with serious eyes "you are an S-class vampire according to Gin so I need you to buy me time at least several minutes" Moka nodded in confirmation.

 **"perfect…."** Inner Moka thought as she licked her lips yes...she wanted to fight Kuyō her pride as a Vampire demanded it! **"Tell the boy to take off the Rosario now!"** Inner Moka demanded.

Outer Moka yelped a bit in surprise before turning to Tsukune "Tsukune can you please take off the Rosario" the Human teen looked a Moka for a few seconds before using all of his strength pulled off the Seal.

The Pink haired girl was then engulfed in light before Inner Moka stood before them and looked in glee at Kuyō.

Inner Moka then charged in without a second thought. "Tsukune! Over here!" turning his head Tsukune sighed in relief to see Kurumu followed by Gin and Yukari "perfect you are all here" Naruto said looking at them "I need you to protect my body for a few minutes it shouldn't take too long and Gin, please go assist Moka I'll join you when I am done".

Gin hesitated for a second before nodding his head and going after Inner Moka to lend his support "Please do not disturb me for a bit" said Naruto before beginning to gather Natural Chakra as Tsukune and the rest of the gang stood silently hoping Moka and Gin would be okay.

Kuyō was finally done with the last of the clones but was sent flying as Moka landed a hard punch on the Kitsune's face, Gin took this time to transform into his werewolf form before pouncing on Kuyō who was still recovering from Moka's attack could only take the hits Gin had dished out but the leader of the PSC had enough using his tails he pushed back Gin before launching batches of fireballs on the Perverted werewolf

Ginei Morioka fought bravely not just for this year's newspaper club but for the last Gin was gonna make sure this bastard paid the blood price of his fallen friends.

The werewolf managed to avoid them the batch of fireballs but was surprised when the god-like fox spirit appeared in front of him and landing a fiery claw Gin's chest sending the Wolfman back.

Moka seeing this, gritted her teeth before charging at Kuyō the Vampiress let out a barrage of punches on the fox's stomach who was caught off guard. Kuyō grabbed the Vampire by her arm and flung her away before turning his attention to Gin who had just gotten back up on his feet, Kuyō sent another barrage of Fireballs at the wolf who was still injured could only take the hits and lost consciousnesses.

Moka wasn't gonna let Kuyō recover at all she knew Gin was down but they needed to hold him off until Naruto had his time. Kuyō lunged towards but he was not fast enough to catch Moka off guard Moka kicked him upward but the Fox landed on perfectly on his feet.

Kuyō quickly pressed forward again and relentlessly attack Moka finishing off with Fire-powered Punch sending the Vampire teen flying back.

Moka was now out of breath, she was still weak from giving her blood to Tsukune, the Silver-haired girl turned to see Kuyō now walking towards her the Vampire now felt something she hadn't felt in years….Fear.

The blonde opened his eyes revealing his new toad-like the blonde ran at full speed at Kuyō greatly shocking the newspaper club. This type of speed was faster than even Moka. Naruto appeared in front of Kuyō as he was walking to Moka knocked him down so hard the floor cracked.

The Fox spirit recovered and looked up to seething. Here stood Uzumaki Naruto now in front of him with an aura around him that screamed power and control.

Kuyō was now seeing red the newspaper club dared defied HIM again!? He was a god among Yokai he immediately tried to pounce on Naruto like he tried with Gin but was too tired from fighting both Moka and Gin.

Naruto easily manage to dodge him and began his assault with a wave of clones quickly they swarmed the leader of the PSC but unlike last time these clones were a lot faster and hit a lot harder Kuyō did manage to destroy most before only the original and a few remained the blonde took a deep breath.

"the Rasenshuriken will cause too much damage to the School I am trying to gain the headmaster's favor not end up on a hitlist…maybe an oodama Rasengan will be enough" the remaining clones charged at Kuyō kicking him in the air before tossing him around with a flurry of kicks and punches before finally, Naruto appeared above him with an oodama Rasengan. the sage ninja dug the Huge chakra sphere into the Fox's back "OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as Kuyō screamed and hit the ground even harder than before.

Once the Yoko hit the ground Naruto began to walk to the rest of the newspaper club feeling a bit tired he hadn't even used a lot of sage chakras but our blonde hero heard Tsukune's scream "NARUTO DUCK! ".

The Blonde looked confused for a second before his eyes widen but it was too late and a large Fire blade stabbed Naruto in the Stomach and he fell down to the ground also immediately Kuyō was laughing mercilessly before being attacked by Inner Moka who began to beat the Fox to near death.

"We need to get them to the infirmary now!" Mizore said with the others agreeing, quickly picked up Naruto and Gin's bodies.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to see a blinding white light immediately sitting up he looked around to see he was in the school infirmary.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **"You've been out for a few days, kit** **"** The Fox stated as his blonde host blinked for a second and actually got up from the bed looking at his wound that he had only a few days ago _"wow you really know how to patch up a wound Fox"_

Kyuubi grunted **"yeah well you still had some Nature chakra in you it works wonders on the wounds it doesn't even look as bad as it looked yesterday"** Naruto smiled _"well I should get the hell out of here"._

Naruto got off his bed and was on his way to see the Chairman he noticed students in the hallway were now whispering among themselves as they stole glances at Naruto some of the female students even looked at him with hearts in their eyes "I guess PSC wasn't very well-liked at all" He thought to himself.

The Kyuubi agreed, the rest of the walk there was in Silence. Naruto didn't know what he would say to the Chairman but as he approached the door Naruto felt nervous after taking a few seconds to recover he knocked on the door but what he didn't know was a Certain Yuki-onna saw him walking and decided to stalk him to the Chairman's office.

 **"Enter"** was the only word said as Naruto walked into the office **"please Uzumaki-san….have a seat,"** The man said smirking a bit.  
Naruto felt uneasy under this man's gaze but sat down regardless **"we have much to discuss Shinobi so get comfortable".**

Naruto's eyes widen at this "H-how did y-"

 **"I've known since you got here I even pulled some strings to make sure got into this school"** the Chairman interrupted.

Naruto felt even more uneasy he felt as if this man could just look him in the eye and know all of his secrets " **tell me what's a ninja doing this far away from his home village and a Jinchuuriki at that I always assumed they were guarded extremely well "** The Chairman smirked looking at the Blonde who felt his heart stop when the Chairman looked at him.

Naruto was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say The Chairman chuckled at this **"so you are the son of Minato and going off that assumption I am going to assume you were also trained by Jiraiya"**

Naruto was now frustrated gritting his teeth the Blonde simply glared at the Chairman "what do you want from me " he asked.

The Chairman look at the ninja **"What I want?, What I want will also benefit you so I simply want to strike a deal with you, Uzumaki".**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mizore was running down the hallways trying to find her friends and fast Naruto was awake this was great news! She had stalked him up to the Chairman's office before starting to look for her friends.

The Snow woman found her friends eating at a table by the Dorms there wasn't going to be classes for a while as a crackdown on the PSC started after Kuyō was expelled.

The PSC was now going through a reform where they were purging their Corrupt members and bringing in new people to fill in.

"Naruto-san is awake," Mizore said

"That's Great! Maybe we could find some way to thank him" Moka replied

She was really happy to hear the Blonde was awake how could she not? He had saved her Best friend and Secret love interest.

"We could invite him to eat with us" Kurumu suggested the rest agreed to that

"I wonder if he could show me that clone magic thing it would be very useful, desu" Yukari stated hugging her wand.

"Come to think of it what kind of Monster is Naruto-san? I've never seen any monster do the things he does" said Mizore

this caused everyone to wonder the same expect for Kurumu who had a mischievous grin on her face "why so interested in him, Mizore? Has our favorite stalker found a new love interest?".

The purple haired hair slightly blushed at that before looking down at her feet. " Kurumu, stop teasing her, Tsukune-kun what do you think Naruto is?" Moka asked the Human who looked at her a few seconds "Honestly I have no clue why don't we just ask him when he comes out of the Chairman's office?".

Mizore nodded her head and sat down with the rest of her friends never getting a certain blonde off her mind.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **"Listen Uzumaki I can get you back to your world but it will cost me a lot of time and resources"** the Chairman looked at Naruto seeing a glimmer of hope in his eyes for a second "so what's the catch?".

The Chairman replied **"It will take at least two years to make a key to another world and even longer to** **pinpoint your world but I am no stranger to your world and customs but what I want from you is to protect Tsukune Aono from the dangers of this School and deal with anyone who attempts to harm the boy and his friends."**

Naruto looked at the Chairman with a now even look "Alright I can do that but why Tsukune?".

The Chairman grinned **"he is going be a significant chess piece in the future for me and the Boy seems to attract trouble wherever he goes, Do** **we have a deal?"** The Chairman extended his hand.

"Does it really look like I have a Choice?" said Naruto shaking his hand and causing the man to laugh.

 **"Before I let you go I understand you are unable to summon your toads?"** Naruto nodded at this and it was true the Blonde tried the second he got here to reverse summon himself back to leaf but he couldn't even make a tadpole appear.

 **" I may actually be able to restore your connection with the toads but It will take me several months sadly you wouldn't be able to reverse summon to the homeland of the toads due to the connection not being a two-way line for other things aside from toads"** the Chairman finished.

"that's fine I would actually really like my toads back honestly" Naruto looked neutral but inside he was extremely happy he finally had a connection back to leaf!  
Naruto could find out what happened to everyone and get some peace of mind yeah Naruto was extremely happy.

End

So I might continue this and update it as days go by like some grammar issues here and there, even more, chapters again if I get better at this I'll rewrite it but yeah  
I am gonna go back to playing mini golf bye

Update after Chapter seven, everything appears to be in order, let me know if I made any mistakes or something

Updater after Chapter Eight , I am using VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV as a scene Changer


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I actually got a few decent reviews so here is another chapter I am still gonna continue patching up issues I've had with the first Chapter stuff like grammar which honestly should have been really easy for me to check but alas I am stupid lmao.

Anyway here is the quote and meme of the day:"By Azura! By Azura! By Azura! It's the Grand Champion!"

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Naruto and my SoundCloud Career still hasn't taken off so here we still are.

A Dent in my Iron will

Naruto had just left the Chairman's Office with a small smile. He would finally see Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, man how he missed those guys, Hell the Blonde even missed Gamabunta. The toads were there for Naruto when Jiraiya was killed.

the small smile Naruto had on his face disappeared when he thought about the toad sage. He still just couldn't grasp the fact his only father figure was gone, oddly enough the Kyuubi was really quiet as of now.

The Shinobi now understood what Jiraiya was talking about when the Sage spoke of the end of the Ninja's Cycle of hatred but he just didn't know how he could pick up and accomplish such a dream especially when being stuck in this world but Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone in the hallway call his name.

"Naruto-san over here," said blonde turned his head to see Tsukune running up to him. The small smile Naruto had earlier had returned, when he saw the Human boy come up to him

"Naruto-san, I don't think we ever got the chance to speak," Tsukune said to Naruto who looked back at him

"No I don't think we did" Naruto replied before extending his hand "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

Tsukune shook Naruto's hand "Naruto-san thank you for saving me from the PSC I honestly thought I was a goner"

"Don't worry about it you genuinely seem like a nice guy I couldn't let someone like you die, especially when you have so many others who care about you" Naruto explained to the Brown-haired teen who smiled

"Hey classes aren't going to be in session for several days, I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat with my friends and me" Tsukune asked the Kyuubi host

" _I guess it couldn't hurt to get to know the people I am going to be protecting for the next two to four years,"_ thought Naruto before turning his attention to Tsukune

"Sure why not" The Blonde replied before following Tsukune to where his friends were sitting at.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" **So what exactly are you planning with the Kyuubi?"** The Bus driver said as he took a drag of his cigarette looking at the Chairman who simply looked back at his old friend with that same creepy smile he gave Naruto.

" **It's not the Kyuubi that I really need, It's that Aono-san will be an Important Person in the future and there is always a chance something could go wrong, I simply can't take any risk"** came the reply of the Chairman.

The Bus driver laughed " **you always were a crazy bastard sometimes, Old friend"** before putting out his Cigarette " **But there is something I don't understand, Why Uzumaki?"**

The Bus driver swore he saw something change in the Chairman's eyes, a small sense of sadness " **It's repaying a debt to an old friend, as you know jinchuurikis don't exactly have the best lives".** The Bus driver simply nodded and didn't feel the need to say anything else.

"Ah Tsukune-kun you found Naruto-san," said Moka happily as she saw Tsukune walk to the group, followed by Naruto. "Naruto-san Thank you so much for helping us against Kuyō and saving Tsukune-kun, please take a seat".

Naruto sat down with Tsukune and look at the group in front of him

Tsukune and Moka were talking about school work while Kurumu and Yukari were arguing about breast size and Mizore was eating her snow cone while stealing glances at the Blonde

" _ **Alright kit, Enjoy yourself these next few weeks because I am going to train you till your bones shatter"**_ came the Voice of Kyuubi.

" _Kurama? Do you even know a few Jutsus?"_ Naruto thought as tick mark appeared on the Fox's head

" _ **I am going to ignore that, look kit this place is extremely dangerous I know a few Wind Jutsu that I picked up back in our world but for now your new friends are speaking to you ."**_

"Naruto?...Naruto, are you okay?" Tsukune shook Naruto's shoulder the Blonde snapped back into reality

"Huh, Sorry did you say something?" Naruto looked at the Human boy.

Tsukune had a worry look for a second but it was quickly replaced with a Normal look "Naruto, What type of monster are you?" Tsukune asked as the rest of the gang look at our Favorite blond.

Naruto looked at them all again "It's technically against the rules to reveal your monster form but I will say that I am a boundary being" Naruto lied. Almost immediately Yukari looked at him with so much joy in her eyes.

"I-I had no idea that any boundary being could be as powerful as you, Naruto-san," Yukari said eagerly.

Naruto chuckled a bit at the young girl's reaction before ruffling her hair, like Kakashi did to him when he was her age.

Everyone had similar reactions except for Mizore who simply looked at Naruto, She had a suspicion he wasn't telling the whole truth. The Snow Maiden was positive, She saw his eyes change from their ocean blue to deep red before fighting Kuyō but what kind of boundary being could do that? Mizore knew one thing however, She wanted to find out as much as she could about the Blonde.

"Say...what happened to the Wolfman?" Naruto asked, quickly changing the Subject.

"Gin's still in the infirmary from his wounds the nurse said he'll be fine but he just needs to rest" Kurumu informed Naruto who smiled slightly hearing the man was fine. Naruto wouldn't say it but Gin reminded him a lot of Jiraiya for some reason, maybe it was just his perverted antics.

"Naruto-san, what club are you in?" asked Mizore who was finishing up her Snowcone  
Naruto actually paused at this, truth be told he simply never got around to joining a club even if it was required to graduate, the Blonde never actually thought about graduation in general.

"I haven't actually joined one" Naruto answered with a sheepish look

The Group looked surprised before Tsukune smiled "Well why not join the Newspaper club, I am sure Gin would be more than happy to accept you."

Naruto returned his smile "you know what, I would like to join the Newspaper club".

The Newspaper club was happy, they just got a new member but none of them were as happy as Mizore, She would get see the Blonde more often and in a sense, it kind of solidified the fact, Naruto Uzumaki was now part of their group and she couldn't be happier.

Taking out a sucker and putting it in her mouth, The Snow woman thinking about something

Had she really gotten over Tsukune that quickly? How could she fall for someone she almost knew nothing about? She would have to ask her mother about this later.

Inner Moka had her own thoughts, she knew the blonde lied to them when he said he was a boundary being and she was curious as to what Naruto was actually hiding, licking her lips, yes she would find out his secrets, but just not yet.

"Hey, Mizore you can control and bend Ice right" Naruto turned his head and asked the girl who perked up at this

"Y-yes I am a Yuki-Onna" She replied slightly blushing, Kurumu caught this and slightly smiled, this was the perfect material to use later for blackmail.

"Ha, I used to know a guy that could bend ice like you and maybe I could tell you that story some other time," Naruto said casually.

"I would like that…." came a whisper from Mizore.

"T-Tsukune-kun I am a little thirsty do you mind?" Moka looked at her friend while twirling her fingers.

"S-sure Moka-chan don't worry about it," Tsukune said while tilting his head to expose his neck.

"Capu-chu" The Pink-haired Hair happily chomped as Tsukune slightly yelped in surprise and as several seconds past the human boy became slightly pale.

"Hey! You're sucking him dry, you bloodsucker" Kurumu yelled out while Yukari tried to get Moka off Tsukune.

Naruto simply laughed a little at the scene in front of him, " _maybe this wasn't such a bad idea"_.

Several days had passed and Naruto got to know the Newspaper Club a little bit better, He found it amusing how all the girls fought over Tsukune. Gin was finally released from the Infirmary and almost made a full recovery, he was finally up and formally welcomed Naruto.

"Alright! Everyone may I have your attention, I have two announcements" everyone in the Newspaper club turned to Gin

" First of all, previously we were restricted to what the PSC let us publish and investigated but ever since Kuyō was defeated those restrictions are no more so we are spitting up in teams!"Gin finished while the rest of the Newspaper club looked at, each other.

"Kurumu and Yukari, you two will be in charge of gathering the latest news among students"

"That shouldn't be too hard" Kurumu looked at the Witch "as long as you don't get in the way, Brat".

Yukari blew a raspberry at the Succubus.

"Mizore and Naruto, Since you two are probably the most sneaky people I've ever met, The two of you will be doing stuff like stakeouts and Spy things." Gin continued

Naruto looked at Mizore smiling "Well, Mizore I guess you're my partner we could swap Stories on stakeouts or something, I promise you it won't be boring"

Mizore simply turned to the blonde and smiled back before turning away. She was going to be alone with Naruto for an extended amount of time, The Snow Maiden was more than Happy right now but for now, she calmed herself.

Gin blinked for a second before turning his attention to the last two members

"Moka and Tsukune, I need you two to butter up teachers and more or less do what Kurumu and Yukari are doing but you two will also be utilizing the Information Mizore and Naruto give you."

Turning his attention to everyone else

"If anything comes up this is the way I want you all to handle it like this and Tsukune" Getting the Human boy's attention "Once I graduate I want to pass on the Torch to you so I will groom you to become the next leader of the Newspaper club", Tsukune nodded and smiled at the Wolfman.

Gin looked at his Newspaper club "With Kuyō gone the School has a Power Vacuum and the PSC are going through a reform, I don't know what kind of big things we'll face but I am sure we could get through this" Gin finished

"As for the second thing, as you know Summer is actually approaching and the Chairman has given us a field trip to the human world, so this Friday We won't be meeting here but at the Bus stop".

The Newspaper club all nodded and had different reactions Moka and Yukari almost immediately tensed up at the mention of the Human World, Kurumu and Mizore looked slightly excited, Tsukune was actually really happy to finally be among his own people again while Naruto was curious as to what this human world looked like.

Gin smiled "That is all, Now get back to work." everyone groaned slightly before getting back to work.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto walked to his Dorm that Thursday night fairly satisfied with how his work at the Newspaper Club was going, in the Blonde's Opinion it was a nice distraction from all the stuff cluttering his day to day life.

Suddenly Naruto thought he sensed something and had his guard up, after a few seconds he let it down and continued his walk to his Dorm.

Opening the Door he set his stuff down and decided to take a shower after putting on some night clothes, The blonde went to bed and shut his eyes.

After a few minutes, Naruto sprung up from his bed and headbutted a masked man that tried to grab him, quickly getting a feel of his surroundings he saw Several other masked men in the room.

" _I don't know who these bastards are or what they have planned but I am gonna find out,"_ Naruto thought as he quickly punched one in the Face and pushed another one back. Naruto choose not to make any Shadow Clones in Favor of good old taijutsu but this decision would cost him greatly

" _I can't use any ninjutsu I don't want to cause unnecessary damages to my room,"_ Naruto thought before kicking another masked man back and dodging a punch from another.

but before the Blonde could do anything else one of the masked men injected him with some purple substance and within seconds Naruto was out cold, The last thing the blonde could make out was a man's laughter. The masked men quickly surrounded and secured Naruto before taking him away.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Chairman had been hard at work for the last several days working on the Key to give Naruto his toads back with almost no sleep but he wasn't a Dark Lord for nothing. Smirking at finally getting the Key to properly work, now all he needed to do was apply it to the School's barrier, which wasn't going to take very long.

Sure the Chairman lied to the Blonde, telling him it would take at least few months but it wasn't like he could reverse summon himself out of this world without The Chairman's consent so what was the harm in allowing Naruto to have his Toads back?

The Sun was shining and it was overall a beautiful and Cheerful day at the Bus stop but the mood there was the exact opposite.

To say Mizore was worried was an understatement, She had been pacing back and forth for about an hour now as the Newspaper Club waited and waited for a certain blonde to show up but Naruto had been missing for the whole day, He didn't even show up to the last day of Class!

Gin finally had enough "Look the Bus Driver can't wait here all day if Naruto doesn't want to come that's his fault and I'll take it up with him when we get back".

Kurumu placed a hand on Mizore's Shoulder "you aren't the only one worried but we have to go, I am positive he'll be fine besides I think Ms. Nekonome is getting impatient." Kurumu said as She whispered the last part to the Snow Maiden.

Mizore sighed and she along with the rest of the Newspaper club hopped on the Bus to the Human World.

The missing Blonde opened eyes and took in his surroundings, He was in a cell no doubt but he didn't know where he was, Naruto stopped as footsteps got closer and closer to his cell

"Ahh, so you are finally awake, Uzumaki Naruto" A masked man looked at the blonde outside his Cell

Naruto looked at the Masked man "Alright, What the hell is your problem and what did you put in me?"

"so you've met our Poison specialist, Well Uzumaki it's not that I need anything from you it's more about sending a Message." The Masked man replied before entering the Blonde's Cell.

Naruto was skeptical at this but allowed the man to continue, as he couldn't even move a muscle with the poison still in his system

"You see, I am part of a group known as Anti-thesis and we don't exactly like how this School is being run, So we have decided we are going to use you as a Message." the Masked Man told the Blonde captive.

"So why me?" Naruto replied but the Blonde had so many other things going through his mind where was the Kurama? And the newspaper club were they safe? How much time had passed?

"Because you were the main driving factor that led to Kuyō's fall" the Masked man paused for a minute to get a good look at the Ninja's face

"It would be a message to the School that even someone as strong as you were at our mercy and that we are not to be messed with" The man explained before taking out Five knives.

The man stabs Naruto's Right leg making the Blonde hold back a scream but the man didn't stop there, He stabbed another on his left leg, one in his stomach and the other one in his hand.

"Well, now it seems I only have one knife left, " the Masked man said, "but where shall it go hmmm..." The man hummed as he traced the knife on Naruto's face

"Oh I know, I had heard rumors that you had such beautiful eyes I wonder which one will it be, let's have a coin toss heads for the left eye, tails for the right eye". Naruto looked in horror as he watched the Masked man flipped a Coin in the air before it landed on his hand.

"HEADS!"

"AHHHHHH" was the only thing heard from the Blonde who had let out a blood-curdling scream as the Knife was dug into his eyeball.

"Looks like I might have overdone it, Oh Well time to drop you off," the Masked man said casually before grabbing an unconscious Naruto from his cell, The Shinobi had passed out from the pain. 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto was dropped off in the infirmary by a disguised Nurse and quickly given medical attention to his other wounds.

Naruto now sat with an eye patch over his missing eye feeling….empty, How could he have been so weak?

" _ **I am sorry….**_ " came rumbling from Naruto's head

" _K-Kurama? Where have you been?!"_ The blonde mentally screamed at the Fox

" _ **True be told that damn poison didn't just target you, the Second it was inside you I tried to clean it up but the thing was designed to repel and attacked my chakra as well. This isn't like the stuff in the element nations where it only targets you humans and me being held down by the Seal...I could only do so much...I am sorry about your eye"**_ Kurama said feeling sorry for his host and even blaming himself

" _Don't worry about it honestly I can still fight and we have more important things to do, I need to get back on training, being so useless back there honestly hasn't made me feel that bad in years. I need to get stronger for not only to hold up my end of the deal with the Chairman but to protect my friends"_ The Blonde ninja said.

The Fox smiled at this " _ **Well we are in luck because while you were out I overheard the Chairman wanting to see you in his office I think he said he was done with the Key to the Toads"**_

Naruto smiled at this but wanting to recover his wounds he decided to sleep the rest of the day off, He'll be up and walking tomorrow thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra.

Naruto opened his eye again and blinked for a few seconds, He sat up on his bed and slowly tried to stand.

Feeling confident Naruto now stood on his two feet and walked to the Chairman's office despite the nurse's protest.

Naruto burst through the door "Y-You finished it already?!" the blonde shouted  
The Chairman looked at the Blonde and gave that same creepy smile " **of course, did you expect anything less of me? go out into the woods and try it.** "

Naruto quickly ran out of the Office and ran to the Woods when he got there, He almost immediately bit his thumb and ran through the hand seals

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The Blonde felt so much Joy actually seeing a silhouette from the smoke and saw Gamatatsu with a cheeky smile

" **Whoa! Naruto-nii-san you're alive!** " the Small toad said, happy to see his summoner after so long.

"Oh man I am so happy to see you, Gamatatsu" Naruto replied equally happy before obtaining a serious look at the toad. "we can catch up later but for now I need to you to find Tsunade or Sakura, ask them if they could find me a new eye and some notes on eye transplant."

Gamatatsu nodded " **Alright but you better have treats for me when I get back** " and with that, the toad poofed away. Naruto waited for about an hour with some treats for when Gamatatsu returned.

Suddenly the toad reappeared with two things, a long letter detailing what had occurred in the Leaf while Naruto was gone and the other thing was a Jar with one eye, almost immediately Naruto started reading the letter as Gamatatsu happily ate his Blonde held back some tears when he saw Tsunade's name on the letter.

"Dear Naruto" He read out before setting his eye on the rest of the letter's content.

" _It's been a while brat I knew you were way too stubborn to die but down to business, I woke up from my coma shortly after you disappeared. Danzo was put in charge as acting Hokage and went to the five kage summit in my place, Sasuke showed up and killed Danzo, making him an international criminal I am sorry, Naruto but there was only so much I could do then. I am sure where you are at now it's far, far away from the Akatsuki's reach and your toad told me of your eye problem well you are in luck, kid while I don't know how you'll get a proper eye transplant I am sure if you do this will greatly benefit you it's actually a basic Sharingan from an unknown Uchiha. It was found during a raid in one of Danzo's many ROOT bases, after his death and while I know how you'll feel about it, this was really the only actual spare eye I could give you, Naruto. On the topic of Akatsuki, they have been strangely quiet as of late, nothing has been heard of them since the Pein attack and the Village has been recovering well during this time. I'll inform your friends about your well-being I love you brat please be careful and come back to us soon" -Love Tsunade Senju._

Naruto re-read the letter a few times before turning to Gamatatsu who was finishing up the last of his candy "Hey, Gamatatsu" the Toad turned to look at the blonde " **Hm?** "

"I hope you don't mind but I am gonna start summoning you and your brother more often at least once a week but don't worry because I'll pay you in treats, I promise," Naruto said looking at the toad

The yellow toad looked at Naruto before nodding happily and disappearing a poof of smoke.  
The Blonde ninja picked up the Jar with the Basic Sharingan eye and walked to his dorm room.  
 _  
_Upon entering he set the Jar down on his desk and decided to get the Fox's advice.

" _What are your thoughts on all of this, Kurama?"_ Naruto asked the Bijuu who simply grunted

" _ **I never liked that damn eye but I can't deny it's power so I'll put my personal feelings aside for this.**_ The Fox told the Blonde before taking a deep breath

" _ **I could help you with the eye transplant using your healing factor and my Chakra It wouldn't be as Taxing on your Chakra reserves like it is with your Cyclop Sensei,"**_ Kurama said

Naruto nodded his head " _so will I be able to deactivate it like a normal Uchiha?"_

The Kyuubi shook his head " _ **no..It just won't be a heavy tax on your Chakra reserves"**_

Naruto sighed " _alright then how should we start the transplant?"_

Kurama thought about this for a second before saying " _ **Go back to the Chairman and inform him of this, ask for a pass to go have the Transplant in the Infirmary room and tell the Nurses to put the eye in the empty socket, I'll take care of the rest I promise."**_ The Fox explained to Naruto who nodded and took the Jar with him in his backpack to the Office.

Making his way to the Chairman's Office, Naruto heard people whispering about rumors going around the school that The blonde had lost his eye in a fight, Ignoring them Naruto continued his walk to the Chairman's Office.

" **Please...Enter"** The Chairman said as Naruto walked in and sat down in a Chair.

" **Uzumaki, Please forgive me I didn't expect the Anti-Thesis to strike just yet and the fact they managed to get the drop on you….it seems I've made a mistake in not taking such a threat more serious...I'm sorry."** The Chairman told the blonde.

Naruto blinked for a second before pointing at the Chairman "Wait! You knew about this group and you did nothing about them!?"

The Chairman looked at Naruto before turning away " **I wasn't expecting them to strike this early, All I know of them is that they are a group of Monster hybrid but that is all."**

"I understand I'll be on my guard more often but.." Naruto said before taking the Jar out of his backpack "I need you to give me a pass and have a nurse place this eye in my empty socket."

The Chairman's eyes widen slightly looking at the eye that was in the Jar, before chuckling slightly " **Well I don't know how you managed to get a hold of a Sharingan here but I won't ask, you could start the transplant now if you'd like."**

The Blonde nodded almost immediately before Naruto took off to the Infirmary, He stopped at the front desk signed in for his transplant and a nurse named Suki came to pick him up and take him to the Operating table.

Naruto sat down on the table before looking around "now just stay calm I gonna put the eye in the socket properly, please just lay still" Suki said as she removed the eye from the Jar with gloves.

Naruto had to hold back a scream as Suki shoved the Sharingan in the Blonde's empty socket and the Kyuubi began to work his magic on this new eye

Almost immediately his body rejected the eye but after a steady flow of Kyuubi's Chakra, it was accepted in the blonde's body.

Suki looked at her handy work before taking the gloves off, "Well we are done here I recommend staying in for a least a day but you should be on your feet again by then"

Naruto looked at the Black-Haired nurse "Thank you so much for this, I'll make sure to find a way to repay you"

Suki simply stared at the blonde before laughing slightly broke out on her face "Oh I am sure you'll find a way" before walking away from Naruto's bed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Do you guys think she'll be fine?" asked Tsukune who was looking at an unconscious Ruby.

"She'll be fine, Tsukune-kun," said Moka who was simply patching up the Witch's wounds before turning the Human boy "I can't believe She even managed to survive the blast, Let alone with such light wounds" Moka replied

"I can't believe She even managed to survive the blast, Let alone with such light wounds" Moka replied

The Ride back to Yokai was quiet and calm aside from Kurumu teasing Mizore and Gin's antics, everything else went well for them but Tsukune just couldn't shake off that something was wrong maybe not here but back at the School.

A few hours had passed and Tsukune simply sat next to Kurumu who was already falling asleep, He looked over at Mizore who had been playing with her lollipop. Tsukune could tell she had a similar feeling looking over to Yukari, He had also been worried about the young Witch who was worried sick for Ruby.

"This was quite the trip wasn't it," Tsukune asked Mizore who turned her head to face him

"It….it was more than I expected" came the reply of the Snow woman who just sat there with her arms folded.

"Any Idea what happened to Naruto?" Kurumu said while looking at Mizore, who simply looked down "Nothing, it's like he just disappeared"

"I am sure he's fine, this is Naruto we are talking about, he managed to take out the PSC" came a reply from Tsukune who yawned slightly.

Tsukune could feel eyes closing before he knew it he was fast asleep leaning on Kurumu's head.

The Newspaper club hopped off the bus and immediately began walked to their separate Dorms except for Ms. Nekonome and Gin who decided to take Ruby to the Infirmary and report to the Chairman of what they had happened.

After dropping the Witch off at the Infirmary, the Teacher and student duo made way to the Chairman's office

"Sir we are here to-" Gin didn't even get to finish as he laid his eyes on who else was in the Room. There stood Naruto Uzumaki with an eye patch and Serious look next to the Chairman

"Where the hell have you been and what's with the eye patch?!" Gin yelled at the Blonde while pointing his finger at him

"Look Gin I'll explain at today's meeting but I'd rather not repeat myself, Sorry" Naruto replied

Gin still seemed a bit angry, had calmed down " Fine but when you get there you are telling ALL of us" said the Wolfman as Naruto nodded at this.

"Well, Sir I need to head out I'll drop by later," Naruto said to the Chairman as he walked past Gin and Ms. Nekonome.

The Blonde Ninja sat on his bed discussing with Kurama about further training with not only his new eye but even learning his father's signature move " _do you honestly think I could learn it?"_ Naruto asked the Fox

" _ **It's possible, brat beside it will be incredibly useful later, take a look at your parent's notes when you have the time I am sure there has to be something for it"**_

Naruto got up from his bed and decided to eat some Instant Ramen on the way to the Club meeting

When The blonde got there he noticed he was the only one in the room "Uh, Ms. Nekonome where is everyone?"

"Oh Naruto-san they are off visiting Ruby-san in the Infirmary but they'll be here soon you could just wait "

Naruto was confused as to who Ruby was but decided to sit around with Gin who was organizing some papers and ate his Ramen.

"I am so glad Ruby-san will make a full recovery" Moka happily said carrying some books as she walked side by side with her friends.

"Yeah, she'll be fine the Nurses said to let her rest," Kurumu said, "so what about you, Mizore still worried for our favorite missing blonde?"

Mizore simply blushed and looked away

"Hey! Ms. Nekonome we're here" Tsukune looked at his homeroom teacher who smiled at them

"Oh Hey" The Newspaper club turned their heads at the familiar voice, their Missing blonde had finally been found.

End

Alright, I am done, I think I dropped the ball on this story, It's fine I guess. Again if I get better I'll just rewrite it to the best of my ability if anything, think of this as a little crappy teaser to the bigger thing with that said I have some things planned that I need to share with you all

As for the Whole Naruto losing his eye thing, I want to make Anti-thesis an extend arc with more terrorist attacks and rooting out of their spies. I want to make them a bigger threat because with Naruto there, he kinda of overpowers them which I don't want just yet he will get stronger but that's after the 80s training session with the Kyuubi. For now, Naruto will simply rely on clones which he will always use as a way to test the water with his enemies but that's really it

As for the Mizore's Snow Village/temple arc I am gonna push that back till She's 18 but there are so many things that will happen between then and now

Well I am gonna go re-play half-life while crying myself to sleep because Valve is so out of touch see ya next week.

Ps Don't be afraid to shoot me a Pm even if it's just a Guest dude telling me to kill myself, Much love


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am actually writing this after Chapter 2 I think I might even get it up by this Wednesday, anyway I wanna say this, I feel like I am going too fast granted again this is my first fanfiction but still I want to make sure it's not too fast so to do this I've decided to add a few chapters to the side going Naruto's daily life, actually this chapter will kinda of be one of them, You know getting closer to Mizore and just some stuff here and there. Anti-thesis will be the main focus for year 1 and 2 before The Akatsuki saga takes over but it's not the Akatsuki we know as the members are cut down more than Canon and something went wrong with Konan. Second, again the Snow temple arc will be when Mizore turns 18, she is currently 16 barely going into 17 and that's it

So enjoy

Disclaimer: SoundCloud career is dead sorry and I still don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire

Memes of the Day:"What a fool you are. I am a god, how can you kill a god?." - Dagoth Ur

A Dent in my Iron will

"How's it been?" the one eyed ninja asked, before going back to eating his Ramen

"N-Naruto!" Moka said as she dropped her books and had a deadpan look

Mizore's lollipop and Tsukune's jaw both dropped when they saw the one eyed blonde

"You disappear for a whole day, miss our field trip and all you have to say is that!?" Kurumu said as a tick mark appeared on her forehead

"W-Whats with the eye patch?" Mizore asked the blonde who stared at her before finishing up his Ramen." Alright, Gin come over here it's time I told you what happened." Naruto said as he looked at them all

The Newspaper club all took a seat and listened in especially Mizore and Gin.

"On the night before the trip I was attacked and blindsided by a couple of masked men who called themselves Anti-thesis after taking me to a cell they proceeded to make their intentions clear to me, They wanted to use me as a Message to the school," Naruto said with his arms folded.

The group had to take in what they just heard, someone managed to sneak up on Naruto and beat him? The same Naruto who managed to beat the PSC?

"They decided to torture me for a bit before stabbing my eye and from what the Chairman told me, Anti-thesis are a bunch of Monster Hybrids, I have no clue what their intentions are but you guys should be on your guard more often." Naruto finished

Tsukune felt slightly unnerved and depressed when he heard of his friend's injury and the rest had similar feelings expect for Mizore, who clenched her fist in anger that someone, hurt the blonde just to send a message of fear to the School.

Quickly she took a few deep breaths and calmed herself, hoping no one saw her sudden emotional change thankfully for her no one did.

"Well that's all to it really," Naruto said looking at the Newspaper Club

"What do you think we should do about this group?" asked a worried Moka

Naruto, who sighed gave his reply "For now? Nothing just lay low and if you hear anything about this group tell me or Gin about it" Naruto told the Pink haired girl before going back to work on the next issue of the Newspaper Club and the rest of the Club followed Shortly after.

The rest of the day went off without a problem "Hey Naruto-san" called out Tsukune who walked up to him

"Well, We both live on the guy's side of the dorm why don't we walk there together," Tsukune said

Naruto blinked at the Human before nodding and the two walked side by side

"So I have to ask, Tsukune" getting his's attention "are you and Moka a thing?"

"N-no Naruto-san, she's just my friend, I promise" Tsukune spluttered with a blush

"Well, What about Kurumu?" Naruto said with a slightly tilted head looking at the brown-haired boy "I mean she obviously likes you".

Tsukune sighed "She is really nice but I just don't know if I could ever give her what she wants".

Naruto nodded his head and gained a sad look, he could relate to that, The Blonde didn't think he could ever give Hinata what she wanted, he just didn't feel the same way and hell, He didn't even think it could work out as she was from a clan of a noble bloodline, one that had to stay in the family.

Tsukune noticed the look on the Blonde's face "Hey? You okay man?" The Brown-haired boy asked with a worried look

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Human "Y-yeah man don't worry about it, by the way, What about Mizore?"

"No, I don't feel that way about Mizore if anything I think she has her eyes set on someone else but who knows really," Tsukune replied casually

Naruto wondered who that was.

The blonde turned to the Human boy "before I go What happened on the Field trip? I never really got the chance to ask."

"Well for one We were ditched in a Haunted Sunflower field, That the Bus Driver wanted us to investigate and fought an old Witch who wanted to declare war on all Humans while saving a young witch named Ruby who decided to betray her Master at the last minute Which caused a huge explosion, She was lucky to survive with only those wounds " Tsukune said with a flat look .

"That….That actually sounded like fun" Naruto said to Tsukune who shrugged it off

"See ya Naruto," Said Tsukune who opened the Door to his Room

"Yeah...See ya" Naruto continued to walk to his Dorm, When he finally got there, The Blonde almost immediately fell on his bed and took a long and well-deserved nap.

Mizore was walking slightly behind of Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka who were talking about the latest issue of their newspaper but the Snow maiden had her mind elsewhere, someone hurt Naruto and basically crippled him! She didn't know who it was but she would make sure they would pay the price for hurting him.

"Well Mizore what do you think we should do this week," said Kurumu

Mizore snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her two friends " I..I am sorry what were we talking about?"

Kurumu looking at her Purple-haired friend and rolled her, eyes "Well Moka-chan and I were thinking about doing something this Friday, you know just us girls" The Succubus said

" _Oh she really has it bad for Naruto and maybe I could play a bit of matchmaking ohhhh this will be so much fun, I should get Moka on board for this"_ Kurumu thought

"Sure why not," Mizore said while playing with her sucker,

"Then it's settled this Friday We'll meet in my room," Moka said happily clapping her hands together.

The rest nodded their heads before going their separate ways.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto opened his eye to see the sun was going to set soon and decided to go train somewhere secluded " _ **Alright grab your parent's notes on the seals and let's go"**_

Naruto grabbed the Journal, his backpack and took off to the same place where he summoned Gamatatsu

Setting down his backpack, The blonde immediately bit his thumb to draw out some blood and went through the summoning hand seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!". Gamakichi appeared looking at Naruto

" **Hey! Naruto how has it been, man? I heard from Gamatatsu that you were well, So what do you need?"** The Orange toad said looking at his summoner

"I am trying to learn my father's Hiraishin please take this letter to Tsunade and ask her if she could make some of my Father's Kunais and in a few days to send them to me " Naruto said looking at the toad who nodded " **Alright but you owe me some treats"** said the toad before poofing away

Naruto sighed and decided to take a look at his parent's notes " _so it's a Space-time ninjutsu that requires a seal as a beacon, however, Dad's notes say it's possible to teleport anywhere with it even from countries away as long as the beacon has the user's Chakra but it can also drain a lot of the user's Chakra reserves if it's a long distance ….what about you Kurama any thoughts?"_ Naruto thought

" _ **Well first you need to learn the basic seal on how to even teleport but with your Uzumaki blood that shouldn't take long after that we could work on doing simple things like teleporting from short distances with the seals and after that we'll work on the advanced stuff so get to work with that seal"**_ The Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded and summoned forty shadow clones before all of them started working on the basic seal, His Uzumaki blood easily allowed him to understand the basic seal so much it even impressed the Kyuubi who thought it was going to take far longer at the very least two weeks.

" _ **Alright brat that's enough,"**_ Kurama said as Naruto nodded and began to slowly dispel his clones and one by one they all went until Naruto now knew the Basic seal to the Hiraishin.

" _ **Now I'll explain what we do with that damn eye of yours"**_ growled out the Fox, Naruto who was smiling at his progress with the Hiraishin, nodded his head and removed his eye patch showing the red two-tomoe eye.

" _ **The Sharingan is one of the most useful and if you want my opinion broken Dojutsu out there, It can place people under their complete control with genjutsu, copy a person's movement and see Chakra granted not as good as the Byakugan.**_ The Kyuubi explained to Naruto who was taking in all of this information

" _So what should we work on right now, Kurama?"_ Naruto asked The Fox

Kurama thought about this for a second " _ **For now, let's work on genjutsu, we'll be aiming for something similar to that Psycho Uchiha with his crows, with that said your chakra control still sucks so we will be improving that with you learning a few Chakra control exercises that you could even do idly this will greatly increase your control over the massive ocean that is your Chakra pool"**_

" _Oh come on they aren't that big,"_ Naruto thought

" _ **Kit, your reserves are four times bigger than your cyclops sensei's and you couldn't even make a simple clone jutsu thankfully this is good because a non-Uchiha's Implanted Sharingan would have drained their user's Chakra reserves but since you have a literal ocean of Chakra it should negate that downside but again the more you use it the less of a downside it becomes and this is where Charka control comes in"**_ Kurama explained to his jailer who nodded

Naruto sighed " _Alright just give me the damn Chakra control exercises"_

" _ **Hah, well you could do the Kunai Chakra balance exercise or replace it with a pencil when doing some school work,"**_ The Fox said  
 _ **  
**_" _ **And now for the final thing on our list, your elemental training sadly we don't have any Chakra paper to unlock your second element, so we will work with wind for now, The Wind Jutsu I want you to work on is Futon: Daitoppa it's a basic C-Rank Jutsu but it should give you an idea of what to expect for higher level Wind Jutsus"**_ Kurama finished looking at his blonde jailer.

Naruto nodded and made quick worked on it with the help of his clones and under the Kyuubi's watchful eye, the Blonde had managed to get most of it down by Nightfall, Deciding to pack to go home Naruto opened the door to his dorm and went to bed almost immediately.

Mizore woke up with a yawn, it was a finally Friday, getting up from her bed she quickly showered and ate breakfast. The Snow maiden had a neutral look on her face as she walked behind her friends but a small smile broke out on her face when she saw Naruto and Tsukune sitting at a lunch table playing paper football.

Mizore still didn't know how she felt for Naruto, This wasn't like what she felt with Tsukune, to her it's like Naruto fell out of the Sky and swooped in to save Tsukune from the PSC, Hell he even became a member of their group.

Sighing, She really didn't know how to approach this, Maybe it was love...but is it the same kind of love she had with Tsukune and would she get over Naruto like she did with Tsukune? There were so many questions Mizore had about Naruto too, She wanted to find out more about him hell, She didn't even know his birthday and Mizore knew he was hiding a lot from them, granted she could understand that The Snow Woman had secrets of her own.

Mizore had a feeling and the others had a similar feeling about the blonde, especially Inner Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune. The Snow woman was lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Kurumu was calling her.

"Hey Mizore you okay in there?" The Blue haired succubus said, worried about her friend

"I-I am fine...just thinking about something" came the reply of Mizore as she looked away from her friend

Kurumu knew what she was thinking about and sighed, Man did Mizore really have it bad for the Blonde but today was their night out, Kurumu would have to get Moka's help if she wanted to set her plan into motion after all If Mizore and Naruto end up together that would mean less competition for Tsukune's heart.

The Day went well aside from Mizore ditching class and Naruto drooling all over his desk, It was a fairly normal day for Kurumu who was now walking with Moka to her Dorm

Moka opened her door "Well..here we are" The pink haired girl said to Kurumu who walked in the Dorm

"Hmm, say Moka-chan what time are Mizore and Yukari going to show up?" She asked almost immediately.

"Well Mizore-Chan said she would be here in an Hour and Yukari should be here in a bit," Moka said while going to refrigerator and grabbing some tomato juice

"Alright, Moka-Chan I need you to help me! " Kurumu said grabbing the Pink haired girl who  
was startled at this sudden change in her friend.

"S-Sure what do you need," The Vampire asked the Succubus who was smiling mischievously

"You and I are going to play matchmaking with Naruto and Mizore," Kurumu said with stars in her eyes, still holding Moka's Shoulders

"N-Naruto-san and Mizore-chan?" Moka said slightly surprised at what Kurumu was proposing

"Oh please you can't tell me you haven't noticed the way Mizore looks at him, our little Snow princess has it bad for Naruto, so what do you say?" Kurumu said

Moka thought about this for a second, This would get rid of Mizore in the race for Tsukune's heart and it might even be good for both Naruto and Mizore

"Alright….I'll help," Moka said before smiling, Kurumu was quite happy with this, Moka's help would be extremely helpful

"Help with What," Yukari said, Surprising the Two girls "We'll tell you later, brat, for now, we wait for Mizore to show up," Kurumu said to the young witch who was still confused but nodded.

"Sooo... What exactly should we do in the meantime?" Yukari said as everyone stayed quiet.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" _ **Alright Kit, Today we'll learn how to suppress monster energy also known as Yoki,"**_ The Fox said to the Blonde who nodded, The two were back to training in the same location but Naruto was considering asking The Chairman for a private training ground

" _ **It's a lot like Chakra back in our world but revolves more around Spiritual energy unlike our energy that uses Both Physical and Spiritual energy this a lot easier to suppress and will be extremely useful in the long run"**_ Kyuubi explained as Naruto got to work on making the seals

After a few hours and with about seventy clones Naruto managed to get the hang of the suppressing seal and once again the Kyuubi underestimated Naruto's Uzumaki heritage

" _ **Alright that's enough, You should get home we won't be working on your other abilities for a while, go ahead and take these weeks off but work on those Chakra control exercises I gave you last time."**_ The Fox said as Naruto nodded and packed up to head home.

Ruby opened her eyes to a white light over her head, blinking for a few seconds she moved her body before looking around.

"Oh you're awake!" a Nurse said who was folding some bed sheets in the next to her, Suki walked over to the Witch, "The Chairman said he wanted to speak to you, he should be here soon enough just please lay down and rest." The Nurse said

Ruby nodded and laid back down for a bit before The Chairman walked in and stared at her like he was analyzing her with those damn eyes of his.

" **Tell me...Ruby-san how would you feel if I offered you a job here at Yokai Academy"** The Chairman proposed to the young witch

"Well….What do you and I get out of this?" asked Ruby who was still wary of the Chairman

" **For one I'll properly house you and make sure you are fed and you will also be able to keep an eye on Tsukune and his friends,"** The Chairman said putting emphasis on the last part

Ruby's eyes widen a bit at the mention of Tsukune "Alright….but what do I need to do for you"

" **Oh, simple things like paperwork and organize stuff in my Office and I am not always around to keep the place nice and tidy"** The Chairman replied before extending his hand " **Do we have a deal?"**

Ruby was hesitant to accept but weighing her options, she really didn't have another place to go, with a small sigh She made up her mind and shook the Chairman's hand.

" **Now then get some rest I'll have someone come get you soon,"** The Chairman said as he walked out of the Room, Ruby simply laid back on her pillow, not getting a certain brown-haired boy off her mind.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune woke up at midnight and immediately went to his bathroom, his whole body felt like it was on fire, looking into the mirror Tsukune almost felt his heart stop when he saw red eyes on his reflection.

Gritting his teeth his whole body tensed up as the process continued, his red eyes now glowed brighter, the Pain Tsukune felt was intense nothing like the Human had ever felt before

Tsukune held back a scream as his red eyes turned back to his normal brown eyes, panting for a few seconds, the brown-haired caught his breath and laid down on his bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A Few days had passed and Naruto Uzumaki was in a bad mood, today was Ramen day but unlike every other ramen day, Today had a short supply of Ramen, the Blonde wasn't aware of this and missed out which caused him to cry silently to himself for the rest of lunch.

But that bad mood had finally turned when he had managed to get a hold of a nice bottle of Gin from the Chairman's office of course the blonde assumed the Kyuubi would just flush out the alcohol "Seagram peach" Naruto read out, it was the only thing he could make out on the bottle that was ripped a bit, putting it in his backpack he decided to try it out later.

What could go wrong?

Walking into the Newspaper Club, Naruto already saw everyone was hard at work, He was about to sit down before Gin came up to the Blonde

"I've actually got something important for you to do," Gin told Naruto who blinked a few times before nodding

"The Chairman gave me a list of suspects that could be related or even members of Anti-thesis again these people are suspects so nothing is solid but, please look into them one by one," Gin said as he handed the list to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the list with a serious look on his face before turning to Mizore " You could tag along if you'd like but I don't know how long this will take"

The Snow maiden nodded and followed Naruto to the hallway who was reading the list "hmm Mizore, We might be out for about 4 hours at the very least"

"That's fine…" Mizore said with her eyes focused on the Blonde "I'll meet up with you in an hour at the front gate of the academy" The Snow woman said before walking to the girl's dorm room

Naruto quickly turned back at the spot Mizore was and shook his head " _Damn that girl is sneaky, I swear she would be the perfect kunoichi"_ Naruto thought as he leaned on a tree reading and memorizing the names and faces on the list.

Taking out a small kunai he started practicing his chakra control, trying to balance it on the tip of his finger, nearly an hour passed and the Blonde was bored out of his mind before a sudden chill appeared and there stood Mizore for a second Naruto was surprised as he couldn't sense the girl.

" _Either my sensory skills have gone downhill since my fight with Pein or this girl is better than I am,"_ Naruto thought before signing "Well Mizore, are you ready to head out?" The Shinobi asked

Mizore nodded and followed Naruto to the guy's dorm, The Blonde quickly made several clones "I want all of you to scout the area and keep your heads down" Naruto ordered the clones nodded before disappearing into the surrounding area.

"Come on we should find a clearing in the forest, I'll explain our next move there," Naruto told Mizore before walking to the woods with Mizore in tow

Naruto had his eye closed before laying down on the grass by a small pond, unlike the rest of the school this place was really calming for Naruto, it had a lot of Nature Chakra and it almost felt like home for the Blonde.

Mizore blinked a few times at her friend's sudden actions before sitting down next to Naruto she recognized this place, it was the place where she and Tsukune skipped stones on the water when they first met.

"The first suspect is named, Jonami Shiina, apparently he was a transfer student from China, he's in his third year here, as for physical appearance, Jonami is a tall black haired male and is fairly skinny" Naruto said to Mizore, before opening his eye and looking at Mizore "I already have some clones shadowing him if they get dispelled I'll know what has happened for now we could just relax here." Naruto said before closing his eye again

Mizore was very impressed at how useful those clones of his were before closing her own eyes trying to think of what to say to the blonde  
"Say….Naruto" Mizore said grabbing the Shinobi's attention "Remember you said you would tell me the story of your friend who could control ice like me?" the Snow women said

A Smile broke out on Naruto's face as he remembered Haku's words "Yeah I did well I guess I could start from the beginning, His name was Haku and before we start I want to add that he looked like the prettiest girl ever, I am positive he lied to me when he said he was a guy"

Mizore looked slightly amused when he said that before she frowned slightly "was?" Mizore said before Naruto's smile turned to a frown as well.

"Yeah...Well I'll get to that, anyway Haku came from a Family that specialized in Ice techniques and well I suppose we weren't really friends but it was something he said that stuck to me that someone grows strong when they want to protect the people they love and well we did meet again but it was on a battlefield and we were not friends there my teammate and I fought with everything but we barely put a dent in him, when I thought he struck down my teammate I lost it and began to beat Haku to death,he wanted me to kill him, he kept saying that he was simply a tool for his master but I couldn't do it and before I could do anything he took a fatal blow that was meant for his master."

Mizore was saddened to hear Haku's fate but was simply more curious about Naruto's past who was Naruto's teammate? And why was he even fighting Haku in the First place, His past was extremely interesting and Mizore would get to the bottom of it.

Naruto simply got up and dug through his backpack all that talking made him thirsty, grabbing the bottle of peach Gin the blonde simply removed the top and started chugging thinking that the Kyuubi wouldn't allow him to get drunk

The Fox in his cage opened his eyes and quickly went through the blonde's memories to see What he had missed, a mischievous smile broke out on the Fox's face as he realized his host assumed he would stop the alcohol, laughing to himself for a bit Kyuubi had decided not to flush out the alcohol and allowed Naruto to get drunk. Kurama yawned and went back to sleep he couldn't wait to look through the Blonde's memories tomorrow.

Mizore just watched as her blonde friend took out a bottle of alcohol and a took a big drink from it " _where the hell did he even get THAT"_ The Snow Woman thought, looking at Naruto who really disliked the taste "God that's horrible! How could anyone drink this stuff" Naruto shouted as Mizore giggled at her friend's misfortune

" _This perfect maybe in his drunk state he'll be a bit more loose with his past,"_ Mizore thought but she waited until the Blonde was really drunk before asking her questions

"Hey, Naruto-kun What do your parents do?" The Snow maiden asked her drunk friend who was taking another drink from the bottle

Naruto gained a small sad smile on his face "I never really knew them, grew up an Orphan from what I was told my Mother died in Childbirth and I don't really know what happened to my Father" Naruto said half lying to the girl.

Mizore looked down a bit "I see…" was the only thing she could mutter "You know what Mizore? I am really glad Gin paired me up with you, Like I can have guy talks with Tsukune and Gin, laughs with Moka and Kurumu but with you, I feel like I could be myself" Naruto said stretching out his body

Mizore really didn't know if that was the Alcohol talking or not, regardless Mizore smiled at the blonde...maybe he was the one

"Well, what about you Mizore? How did you grow up?" Naruto asked the girl

"Well...Yuki-onna all grow up in a snowy village, I had a pretty standard childhood, all things considered, My parents decided they wanted to send me to Yokai to meet new people and I guess I did that" Mizore said

Naruto took a lot large gulp of the bottle before offering Mizore some "No thanks" was the reply of the Snowwoman with a deadpan look

The blonde simply shrugged and decided to get up to put the bottle away as he was about to open his backpack Mizore spoke "Naruto-kun, has there ever been anyone special in your life?" The one-eyed blonde actually paused his actions and looked at Mizore before giving his answer

"There was one girl, her name was Hinata Hyuga, She told me she loved me and even risked her life to save me but I just don't know if I could ever return her feelings, I mean she's from a great Clan and I am just a nobody" Naruto said looking at his backpack and sighed

Mizore was...happy when she heard Naruto was single before something clicked in her head "a Clan?" Mizore asked

Naruto cursed himself for letting that slip but should he tell her? What would even come of it? All these thoughts were rushing through his head before he finally decided that she told him a bit about her life it would only be fair if he told her the truth.

"Look Mizore-chan I have something to confess, I am not from here" Naruto started

"Like from Japan? I mean it's not really that uncommon to see Monsters travel from one nation to another" Mizore said with a slightly bored look as she thought this was gonna be something big.

"Ha!, I wish that was the case no Mizore-chan I am not from any of the Nations here...I am from a different world one where we are split into two groups Shinobis and Civilians, I am a Shinobi, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves"

Mizore tried to process what she just heard, He was from another world? And he was a Ninja? But in her head, it made sense how he fought the PSC like a battle-hardened Soldier and the way he planned Tsukune's rescue "So...then how did you get here?"

"Oh!" Naruto said as he stood up "Well I was messing with a Seal and accidentally opened a rift between our worlds" he said with his arms behind his head.

Naruto looked up at the Sky and noticed it was already nightfall, his clones would dispel when he got home "My clones will dispel when I get home and I'll write my report to Gin, you should get home but before you go" Naruto said still slightly tipsy

Mizore stood up, curious at what Naruto wanted to say, "Mizore-Chan" The blonde started before turning to her "I am happy that I met Tsukune and the rest but I am even more happy that I met you"

Before Mizore could react Naruto wrapped his arms around her "Thank you" was the only thing Naruto said to her before letting her go and started his walk to his dorm

it was at this moment a smiling Mizore, who was watching Naruto's retreat form, now understood how she felt about Naruto but more importantly, this was the Moment that Mizore Shirayuki truly fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

End

Well, that's done man this Story is all over the Place, I definitely have an Idea of where I want this Story to go but I think I am really gonna need to rewrite this alright with that said updates will be a bit slower now and I have a couple things I wanna say.

First I am going to get this Story up to chapter 6 before starting on the rewrite in the meantime I'll also be making One-shots of Naruto and Mizore or maybe someone else who knows

Second to people who complained about Naruto being weak I completely agree honesty but consider the fact that Naruto overpowers most people in this world and that's no fun to read Naruto not even struggle in fights at least to me it's not. Honestly, Power scaling is really, really hard with Rosario Vampire and Naruto I might even have to change this fanfic to have post training Naruto and not Post-Pein fight Naruto in this fanfic

Third I've learned a lot write this Fanfic and while it's still pretty bad in my eyes I am glad I've learned a lot so expect the Rewrite to be way better

Alright that's it I am gonna go play Team Fortress 2 or something later

Ps I am bad at romance scenes

Ps.s Grammar is still toxic but I am trying my best to get rid of my silly mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

Alright welcome to chapter four this Chapter isn't a filler but Chapter 5 will be anyway

Reviews have been nice and I think this chapter might come out a bit late at the very least a week but oh well

Oh oh and if I die please I ask anyone to take these stories and patch them up in case I just disappear but at least give me a year

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Naruto but I do own a dead Runescape account from like 2007

Meme of the day: "This is going down in Varrock w1" - Runescape player 98821

A Dent in my iron will

A groaning Naruto opened his eye and sat back down on his bed, his head was throbbing in pain, finally getting off his bed Naruto showered and ate his breakfast before grabbing his backpack and going off to Class

The one eyed blonde was waiting for Tsukune to show up, after waiting for about half an hour Tsukune finally showed up, The Human boy's eyes had bags under them like he hadn't slept for days

"Hey man what took you so long?" Naruto said as he studied the way Tsukune looked " _Something is definitely off with this kid but I just don't know what it is"_ Naruto thought as Tsukune made his way to him

"Oh I just had to write a letter to my parents back home and lost track of time" Tsukune lied, Naruto looked like he bought it before turning around and walking to their first class

Naruto didn't buy Tsukune's excuse but didn't say anything, he wasn't going to press the issue if his friend didn't feel like talking about it.

The Shinobi had his thoughts somewhere else he couldn't really remember what had happened last night, just small bits with Mizore but that was it and wasn't the Kyuubi suppose to clean the Alcohol?

" _Oi Kurama! Wake up you perverted Fox!"_ Naruto called out before hearing a growl in his mind " _ **What the hell do you want, you hairless ape!?"**_ Kurama yelled.

" _Weren't you suppose to clean the Alcohol so I wouldn't get drunk, you damn fleabag?!"_ Naruto asked.

" _ **Ha! And where would be the Fun in that?"**_ Kyuubi said before letting out a yawn

" _ **now get out of here I wanna get back to my nap, Stupid Blonde"**_ The Fox said before cutting off the Connection. Naruto muttered something about bastard Foxes as they kept walking to class.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The day went Normal for the Newspaper Club not really interesting happened for Naruto, aside from wanting to shove a Kunai in his leg during a Math lecture due to how long it was.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted as the bell rang and the Day was over, The one-eyed Blonde made his way to the Newspaper club and got to work with Gin who wanted to know what Naruto had learned from his stake out

"Jonami is innocent it seems, I'll get to work on the other ones soon enough and that's really all I've learned," Naruto said, handing Gin his report and Gin nodded at this

"I suspected that was the case, nice work Naruto," Gin said taking the small piece of paper Naruto gave him

"If that is all, I'll just get back to work," Naruto said as he sat down next to Yukari who was playing with her wand

Moka was worried about Tsukune all day, he looked like a Zombie just walking about all day and simply refused to tell anyone what was wrong. Kurumu had similar thoughts about this and had repeatedly ask Tsukune what was wrong and how she could help to which the Human boy simply ignored

Tsukune himself just couldn't focus all day, while his body didn't feel like it was on fire like a few nights ago, he still had some burst of pain course through his body every now and then.

Naruto was sitting by Yukari, who was asking him to explain the functions of his Shadow Clones and Mizore who kept stealing glances at Naruto while drawing some doodles on a paper.

The Blonde sighed, as he was finishing up his work for the day after putting away some papers in a folder, he turned to Mizore who was still drawing on her paper, trying to avoid eye contact with him

Naruto let out a tired chuckle before getting his stuff and walking over to Tsukune who was already getting ready to head out.

"Ready to go man?" Naruto asked the stressed out human who nodded and walked side by side with Naruto out.

"Look, man, are you sure you're alright?" Naruto asked the Human who gave a tired nod

"I promise Naruto-san I am just fine," Tsukune said to the blonde who obviously didn't buy it but what could he do.

Suddenly a very familiar student showed up and walked up to Tsukune who was sweating bullets

"Well, if it isn't wimpy Tsukune and without Moka no less," the Student said pointing his finger to Naruto "You! What are you doing hanging around with this wimp?"

"Tsukune is my friend here and I would suggest you don't go around insulting him," Naruto said looking at the Student with an even look

"My name is Saizo Komiya and unlike last time I am not going to make the same mistake, come on out boys," said the now identified Saizo as several masked men appeared behind Saizo

Naruto narrowed his eye at this, these were the same masked men that had taken his eye, quickly making several shadow clones, the blonde pulled Tsukune from the battle

"Look I am gonna take care of this, just find the rest of the Girls, Go!" Naruto said as Tsukune ran to the Girl's side of the Dorms.

Naruto jumped back and watched in fascination as the masked men transformed into Lizardmen, turning to Saizo, Naruto saw the man transform into an Orc

The blonde realized this wouldn't be the quick and easy fight he wanted, Naruto rushed the Lizardmen with one hand seal.

"Futon: Daitoppa" Naruto shouted as a gust of wind slammed into the Lizardmen but Naruto was not going to let them recover now, making Several shadow clones to deal with the Downed Lizardmen, The real Naruto rushed Saizo he wanted this man for himself

Saizo was now seeing red this blonde bastard ruined his plan to get his revenge, Why was this bastard even protecting that wimp?!

Naruto quickly dodged a slow punch from the Orc " _I could really use whatever information he has on Anti-thesis"_ Naruto sighed as he jumped back

" _Man I thought this was going to be more of a challenge but he's slower than most genin during the Chunin exams,"_ Naruto thought as he watched the Orc rush him in blind rage

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune yelled out as he ran towards the group of girls "Tsukune-kun, just catch your breath, What's wrong?" the Vampiress said

"Saizo's back!" was the only thing Tsukune said as Moka eyes widen "What?! But how and where is he?"

Tsukune caught his breath "Naruto is fighting him and some masked men, come on let's go!" the Human said before running back to the guy's dorm with the girls in tow

Naruto simply side stepped as the Orc punched the ground with his fist, at this point Naruto was bored and just wanted to end this fight

The Blonde made the same ram hand seal "Futon: Daitoppa" yet another gust of wind slammed into Saizo pushing him into a tree that snapped as the Orc tried to get on his feet but Naruto wouldn't give him that Chance

Quickly making a Rasengan, Naruto charged at the Orc and shoved the Chakra ball in his abdomen as Saizo let out a scream of pain and flew back. Naruto smiled slightly at his handy work before making several clones to hold the Orc in place.

"Now then...Saizo was it, I think you know what Answers I want ?" Naruto said as he stepped on the Orc's neck who growled.

"If you really think I'll betray the group then you are stupider than you look" Saizo yelled as Naruto put more pressure on his Neck

"It's either that or I could crush your Windpipe," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow and an amused look

The Orc growled but figured he was right "Fine, I don't know anyone in Anti-thesis, I was just approached by a masked man who said I could get my revenge on the Wimp Tsukune and even if you beat me you'll never destroy Anti-Thesis!, We have spies all around the school from every grade level! If you strike one of us down several more will appear" Saizo said before laughing.

"Well then I guess the least I could do is pay them back for what they did to me," Naruto said taking out a Kunai, The Orc stopped laughing and his eyes widen as he looked at the Kunai in Naruto's hand before Naruto could proceed he heard a Voice

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Kurumu shouted as she landed from her flight, Naruto turned his attention to her and put the Kunai away

The Blonde sighed before looking back at Saizo "Consider yourself lucky, if I ever see you around here again I'll snap every single bone in your body and throw you off a cliff" Naruto told the Orc who got up and ran faster than he had ever ran before

Naruto narrowed his eyes watching the Orc run, his clones had dispelled and Masked men had gotten away, gritting his teeth, Naruto quickly took a deep breath and turned back to Kurumu who froze up when he turned his attention to her

"I am assuming Tsukune found you?" Naruto asked the Succubus who nodded as the rest of the Newspaper club caught up to her

"I already took care of it, I am just glad Tsukune found you guys," Naruto said as he put his arms behind his head

"What happened to Saizo," Moka asked still worried that the Orc was still lurking about

"Turns out he made a deal with Anti-Thesis and tried to get his revenge on Tsukune, I really don't know what you all did to him but he lost and ran off, the damn Orc had no real information on the group" Naruto explained to the group as Moka and the rest nodded

"Well if that's it I am gonna head home, See ya," Naruto said before continuing his walk to his dorm with Tsukune following behind him. The girls tried to process what just happened before walking back to their side of the dorm.

"See ya tomorrow, Naruto-san," Tsukune said as he opened the door to his dorm

Naruto nodded his head before turning around and going to the clearing, When the Blonde got there he quickly ran through some hand seals and slammed his hand down "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

" **It's about time you summoned me!"** said Gamakichi with a small brown bag and an annoyed look

" **Here these are the kunai your father used to use and another letter from Tsunade,"** Gamakichi said as he held out the bag but before Naruto could get ahold of it Gamakichi held out his empty hand

"Oh right sorry about that," Naruto said as he handed some treats to Gamakichi before the Toad gave the bag to the blonde. "Thanks, give my regards to Pa and Ma," Naruto said to Gamakichi who nodded before dispelling leaving Naruto alone with the bag

Digging in the Bag, Naruto took out the scroll first and decided to read it

" _Dear Naruto_

 _It's been a few weeks brat, but things are still the same more or less, Team Gai came back from a mission and ran into an Akatsuki member known as Tobi, thankfully they all made it alive but I thought I should mention it as it was the only news of them we've had since the Pain attack, As for the Kunais, I am glad you are learning it but it will take a while to master it so don't stress yourself out, kid. Also heard you managed to get a proper eye transplant, just please be careful with that eye, I'll be keeping in touch with you, brat, we all miss you take care Love Tsunade"_

Naruto finished reading the letter before putting it away in his pocket and digging into the bag for the Tri-pong Kunais " _Remember Naruto, These are Markers nothing more and nothing less"_ Naruto thought as he attached one of the seals on the Kunai before throwing it to a tree and trying to teleport with it but the blonde only moved a few feet from his original starting point and sighed, this was going to take far longer than he had hoped

" _ **Alright kit wrap it up, we still have to deal with your Yoki suppression seal,"**_ The Fox said as Naruto nodded and put the Kunais back in their bag

Taking out another piece of paper and some ink, Naruto began to work on the Suppression seal but discovered something interesting, The Shinobi had managed to create a similar seal that was used to seal the Kyuubi but on a way lower scale

In Naruto's mind, he figured it could probably seal off an A-rank monster with no problem, sapping them of their energy. The Blonde smiled at this and figured it would be incredibly useful later on.

" _ **Nice work kid anyway We should call it a day and I should mention we'll be working on your eye tomorrow now that your Chakra control is actually pretty good"**_ Kurama said as the Fox let out a yawn, Naruto looked up to see the Stars in the Sky as the blonde packed up and left the clearing.

Naruto went to bed that night, he would notify Gin about those masked men again " _There was less Masked Men than last time and they also transformed into Lizardmen, I'll have to look into this more with the Chairman"_ Naruto thought as he closed his eye and went to sleep.

Tsukune was pacing in his room trying to get his mind off Saizo, Why was he so weak?! Was the thought that dominated his mind, it was always either Naruto or Moka sticking their necks out to save him.

The Human boy let out a growl at this thought, he needed to get stronger, to protect the people who put their lives on the line to save him. Tsukune's eyes flashed red before reverting back to brown

Tsukune let out a sigh and slipped back to bed closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep

Mizore woke up in the morning feeling really good, oddly enough the Snow maiden was in a great mood for some reason, quickly going through her morning routines she walked with her friends to class with a small smile on her face and humming a small tune

Her Friends wondered why she was so happy but Kurumu had an idea that it had something to do with their blonde friend, " _Speaking of said blonde"_ Kurumu thought as Naruto and Tsukune came on their sights but Tsukune looked even worse than yesterday while Naruto looked like well...Naruto.

The succubus forgot all about the blonde as She was extremely worried about her destined one he looked like he was up for days but before she could do anything the bell rang signaling the start of a normal school day...at least that's what they hoped for.

The day was going by fast and it was lunchtime, Our favorite blonde was walking down the hallway with a smile on his face, finally, today was ramen day and he wasn't going to make the same mistake like last time and was the first in line

Grabbing the small cup of Ramen, Naruto walked happily to the table where his friends were at and sat down next to Tsukune and started slurping away, The rest of his friends talked among each other before Tsukune suddenly to act more snappy and stormed off, at this point everyone looked at Naruto who calmly put down his empty ramen cup and looked at the remaining Newspaper club

"I'll go get him" was the only thing said from Naruto before getting up and walking in the direction Tsukune went.

Half an hour passed before someone spoke "Tsukune sure has been acting odd lately" Moka started as Kurumu nodded "he looks like he hasn't slept for days, What do you guys think we should do?"

"We could stalk him and Naruto," Mizore said not even looking up from her food,

"you damn stalker, There is no way I am going to let either of you stalk my destined one" Kurumu shouted at the Ice woman who still didn't even bat an eye at the succubus

" _ **Well I didn't think our blood would have an effect on him this early but you two should probably get to him as fast as possible"**_ Inner Moka said to her Pink-Haired Counterpart.

" _What do you mean!? What's gonna happen to him?!"_ Outer Moka was now extremely worried and she wanted answers!

" _ **He's a human, we shouldn't have injected so much of our blood into him but at the time I guess it made sense."**_ Inner Moka started as her Outer self-was now panicking

" _ **To give you a quick rundown, our blood is transforming Tsukune into a ghoul, a mindless beast and one that will stop at nothing until those around him are dead"**_ Inner Moka explained

Moka was now terrified for not only Tsukune but for Naruto as well "We need to find those two now!" the Pink-Haired girl shouted before running off in the direction the guys went. The Reminding girls looked at each other before running after Moka.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto followed Tsukune as the blonde could feel just the Anger flowing off the Human, it kinda of reminded him a lot of Sasuke when he was under the curse mark, Naruto grew tired of following the brown-haired boy in the Forest and decided to try and reason with him

"So are you going to ever tell us what's wrong or are you going to continue to act like this" Naruto said with his arms folded as the Human stopped and glared at him

"Please like you know anything that I have been going through, every single time I feel so weak and I always have to be saved by someone, I hate it!" Tsukune shouted as his eye's turned red and his skin darkened

Naruto now took a small step back, The blonde didn't know what he was dealing with and he was positive Tsukune was human, so why was there Yoki leaking from the Human

The now Red-eyed Tsukune let out a monstrous growl as wings sprouted on his back and he charged at a surprised Naruto who was caught off guard with his speed, The blonde barely managed to block a fairly powerful punch that, while it was as strong as Sakura's punches, Naruto didn't really want to get hit by one of them again.

Naruto jumped back and made a few clones to deal with him " _I don't have any time to get into Sage mode so it looks like I am on my own here"_ Naruto thought as he watched Tsukune fight off his Clones " _I could try and make one of those Suppression seals but I'll need to get him tired"_

Naruto quickly formed a ram seal and took a deep breath "Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto shouted as a gust of wind hit Tsukune who was just finishing up with the last of Naruto's clones

The ghoul was sent flying and hit a nearby tree, getting up Tsukune let out a demonic roar as he charged once again at Naruto who dodged most of his attacks with ease " _I'll give him credit, he's as fast as a Chunin"._

Naruto charged up a Rasengan and Shoved it in Tsukune's Stomach and with a scream, the Ghoul was sent into Several trees that all snapped in coming into contact with his body " _It was for your own good, buddy"_ Naruto thought.

" _If I could get close enough to properly seal his Yoki, he'll transform back to normal Tsukune,"_ Naruto thought as the angry Ghoul removed a fallen tree and Charged at the blonde who made several clones

" _I'll need to take this hit if I am to properly grab a hold of him,"_ Naruto thought as Tsukune was now inches from his face

The blonde had to grit his teeth in pain as a Claw dug into his Stomach and flesh but Naruto's clones had managed to hold the Ghoul in place with the real Naruto holding Tsukune's now stuck hand, one of the Clones began to go through the proper seals.

"SEAL!" The Shadow Clone shouted as Tsukune began to scream in pain, The Real Naruto watched in wonder as the wings that the Ghoul had retracted back into him, Tsukune's skin began to turn back to normal and with The Human boy's eyes that were bloodshot red turning back to brown, he collapsed on the ground.

Naruto looked at the downed human boy before checking his heartbeat " _He's gonna make it"_ was the last thought the blonde had before he himself fell down, unconscious.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Chairman sighed as he sat back down on his Chair, Of course, he had felt the Yoki blast and was about to go deal with the situation himself but it seems as his blonde ninja had filled in that role

" _ **I honestly didn't expect the boy to transform this early but then again I also didn't expect Anti-thesis to strike so soon, this is starting to become troublesome,"**_ The Chairman thought as he got up and looked out his window.

A white light engulfed the now open eyes of Tsukune Aono as he sat up on his bed and looked around his room, He couldn't recall the earlier events, getting up from his bed, he noticed he now had a locket on his wrist and reminded him of Moka's seal,

" **I suggest you don't take either of those Seals off,"** a Voice said as Tsukune turned to see the Chairman not far from his hospital bed " **You have transformed into a ghoul and lived, Thanks to myself and your blonde friend."** The Chairman said to Tsukune as his eyes widen

" **Congratulations, Tsukune Aono you are now a Ghoul, now take my advice you should never take off those Seals, The first one is the Holy locket if you take that off, your body will be far more susceptible to your Ghoul powers, usually it would have taken you straight to the Mindless Ghoul form but your Friend Naruto managed to Seal that up, of course at the cost of a horrible injury"** The Chairman explained as he looked out the window

"What...What happened to Naruto?" Tsukune said as he tried to process what he had just heard

" **Took a wound in the Stomach so he could properly seal your Ghoulish powers away, He should be up and running at some point but your attack managed to also open a few other wounds that the Nurses had no idea about,"** The Chairman said before looking at Tsukune

" **I'll be on my way"** was the Last thing he said as exited the room leaving Tsukune to his own thoughts

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal he was in his mindscape, the blonde sighed in relief and the fact he managed to seal away Tsukune's power, for a second there he thought his seal wasn't going to hold.

The blonde turned his head and walked towards the Kyuubi's cage, Stopping at the front the Blonde knocked on the huge golden cage before hearing a rumble " **You're a damn fool, Do you know that wound opened the other one with the damn Fox? Do you know how long it took for ME to properly stabilize you without Natural Chakra!?"** The Fox growled out

 _"Look I am sorry but I just couldn't let Tsukune become a monster, you and I both know how I feel about that sort of stuff,"_ Naruto said

" **That big heart of yours is going to get you killed someday, you really held a lot back fighting the kid"** Kurama chuckled as a small smile appeared on Naruto's face

 _"Well, I guess we are gonna be stuck here for a while, wanna play Poker or something?"_ Naruto said as he flashed a deck of cards in his mindscape, The Fox shrugged and decided to play along.

Mizore had a lot of emotions going through her head, Depression, sadness, anger, and worry to name a few, She, along with her friends were the ones that had found Tsukune and Naruto's bodies in the forest

She was there when the Nurses were treating Naruto's wounds but she just couldn't understand why Tsukune did this, there had to be a reasonable explanation, she thought.

The Snow woman was worried sick for her Blonde love interest but was especially worried when the Nurses told her of a lot of old scars that had to have been made when Naruto was young, Now Mizore understood why Naruto was so secretive but what would warrant someone attacking a child like Naruto?

Mizore sighed she just couldn't shake off this bad feeling and to think that day started off well.

Moka was a wreck, she had just found her friend and her crush with really bad wounds on the ground and deep down she blamed herself for giving Tsukune her blood, When she was called into the Chairman's office, She was told that Tsukune's ghoul powers were sealed away and the Pink-haired girl had never felt better when she heard those words.

Kurumu had a similar reaction to Moka and sit by her side when they waited for Tsukune to wake, words could not describe the joy she felt when she heard he and Naruto would be fine

Yukari had been staying with Ruby since that day for what reasons no one knew yet, but it was under the excuse she was "Studying" but no one bought it.

Naruto looked at the cards him front of him as the Kyuubi had him cornered, The blonde simply folded and gave up the game much to Kurama's joy.

" **Kit, I do have something important to tell you before you go** " The Fox spoke as Naruto nodded

Kyuubi sighed before saying " **at some point we will have to fight a tug of war with our Chakras and if you manage to beat me, You'll have complete access to my Chakra and well...if you don't I'll be getting a free and early escape route"** Kurama said laughing at the last part, making Naruto nervous

"Right..well I should be going now," Naruto said before feeling himself leave his mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and let out a groan he was back in the infirmary, getting up from his bed the Blonde felt a lot of pain course through his body as he looked at his bandaged chest " _Man, I guess he really did do a number one me"_ Naruto thought but was snapped out of them as his door was opened and Mizore stepped in with a flat look

"Oh hey, Mizore-chan, What's up?" Naruto said cheerfully before the Purple-haired hair simply kept her even look as she stopped a few inches from Naruto's face

Mizore's even look was replaced with a scowl as she looked at the blonde in front of her

"Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?!" Mizore shouted at Naruto who blinked at this, The Shinobi had never seen such a change in Mizore's character

"I am sorry but I just couldn't leave Tsukune like that, Speaking of which is he okay?" Naruto asked the Snow maiden who kept up her glare if the Situation was different Naruto would have commented on how cute she looked

"He'll be fine but you, on the other hand, will have to rest and answer my questions," Mizore said as she stared at her blonde love interest

The Snow woman's gaze softened when she spoke "Where did you get those old scars? especially the one on your chest"

Naruto's eye widened at this before he closed it "Honestly I'd rather not talk about it here maybe some other time Mizore please just...drop it" Naruto said sadly

Mizore wanted to protest, She came here for answers damn it! But after looking at Naruto's face she just couldn't be angry with him she sat next to him silence before she broke the silence "Could you at least tell me how you got that scar on your chest" Mizore said as she played with her sucker

Naruto sighed and decided what was the harm in that "Alright but to explain to you this I have to go back to when I had just graduated from the Ninja, I was put in a 3-man cell with Me, a girl named Sakura and a boy named Sasuke" Naruto started with a small smile on his face the blonde liked to remember his early genin days

"Let me tell you, Mizore-chan, Sasuke and I hated each other from day one, he was always such an arrogant bastard, was given free stuff and even had all these fangirls, He was everything I wanted to be but even through all of that we were still similar, because we were both orphans, anyway as time went on the three of us got closer, and we became a promising team" Naruto said with his eye closed before the smile he had, ran away from his face

"but one day Sasuke deflected from our village to a man named Orochimaru, Myself and a few other people were sent after him, when we got there we started to fight each other with everything we had but with our final attacks I held back because I simply couldn't kill my best friend but Sasuke didn't hold back the bastard shoved a fist full of lightning through my chest and left me to die, it was only a miracle I survived" Naruto finished,

"I am sorry, I….I shouldn't have pushed you so much to tell me," Mizore said as she looked away from Naruto

The Blonde smiled at this "Ah don't worry about it, Mizore-chan I am just glad I don't have to deal with that anymore" before closing his eye and lying back on his bed

"I...I should go now" Mizore said as Naruto nodded his head and wondered Why the Sudden Change in his Purple-Haired friend, The blonde decided to put those feelings aside and thought about What the Kyuubi said

He would have to confront and defeat the Nine-tailed Fox the same one that his father had to give his life to seal away and while he and the Kyuubi were on okay terms, this was still something Naruto was gonna have to face

And it terrified him, This was a beast that would shatter mountains with ease and create Tsunamis with one flick of his tail.

Taking a deep sigh Naruto decided to write a letter to Tsunade and asked for her advice, maybe some elemental scrolls too.

"You wanted to see us?" Gin said as he opened the door to the Chairman's office and walked in with Ms. Nekonome in tow

 **"Yes, of course, Take a seat,"** the Chairman said while shuffling some papers before taking one out **"congratulation, for all of your hard work these past few weeks I've decided to let you all enjoy yourselves with a small vacation in the weekend all paid for"** The Chairman said taking out a small slip and handing it to Gin and Ms. Nekonome

"Not that I am complaining but why?" Gin asked the Chairman who simply smirked: **"Have you ever heard of the saying, never look a gift horse in the mouth?"** The Chairman said before looking at the two **"It's just a small gift from me"** The Chairman said as Gin looked over the paper and simply shrugged

"Alright, When do we leave?" Gin asked slightly excited

 **"When your blonde friend wakes up, Which should be soon, That is all"** The Chairman finished as he leaned back on his Chair

The Wolfman nodded and left the office with a quick thank you

End

Well this chapter is a bit shorter than most but that's because I am going to be leaving to another state soon, I'll be back soon enough my dudes and now for the things, I wanna say

One, yes this Chapter was more devoted to Tsukune because I still wanna have the Ghoul Tsukune thing and Naruto found out he'll still have to fight Kyuubi for his power so eh balances out I guess

Two, The only reason Naruto actually didn't destroy him was that Naruto held back a lot, I mean come on they are still friends and it was just sheer luck Naruto managed to seal off Tsukune's power with that amount of skill he currently has with the seal

Three, Next chapter will be a long vacation filler for Naruto and Mizore, then Chapter 6 will be a small surprise for you all and yes at some point they will find out about the Kyuubi and Akatsuki and all that nice stuff

Ps Grammar is still toxic lmao  
Ps.s I still suck at romance scenes

I had to get this out a few minutes before packing up to head out, I literally updated this at 3 am but I am here now, this is the first update to patch up grammar issues, I also decided to hold back the Naruto and Mizore romance for a bit the next field trip will revolve around Naruto for good or for bad who knows

Oh and I'll be taking my time with Chapter 5 and not making the same mistakes I made with this one Later


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is Chapter filler 5, it will dig a bit into Naruto's past and hopefully, I don't make him go too emo but eh who knows and for the things I wanna say

To the people who requested a harem I've honestly thought about it and came up with Kurumu or Inner Moka, I just don't know how I am gonna be able to split the two Mokas

Tsukune will still be there but just not as much of a little bitch as he was in the Anime and a bit in the manga

Welcome to our lovely dovely slightly edgy Naruto's past chapter

Meme of the day "this is your brain on drugs….any questions?"- dude from the 80s

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Naruto, but I do have many, many dead Neopets from 2006

A dent in my Iron will

"So can you run that by me one more time?" Naruto said still in his infirmary bed as Gin sighed, tired of repeating himself

"The Chairman said we deserved a vacation so We'll be camping in the woods, lucky for you the Nurse said you're ready to be up by today so go pack your stuff, then meet us at the bus stop." Gin said as he walked away from Naruto who got up from his bed and watched as Gin left the room

Naruto sighed and made his way to his dorm, he hadn't seen Tsukune or the rest of the Newspaper club aside from Gin and Mizore. Naruto walked into his room and thought about what to wear. he decided his old orange jumpsuit with his old headband covering his eye would be perfect

" _Ah if only you were here, Kakashi-sensei,"_ Naruto thought as he looked at himself in the mirror

" _Now that I think about it, if I had a mask, I could look like Kakashi-sensei and easily mirror Guy and Lee, but I hope Lee doesn't end up calling me his eternal rival or anything,"_ Naruto thought as both he and the Kyuubi slightly shuddered at remembering the two green spandex wearing freaks

The blonde decided to seal up all of his training supplies in a small storage scroll and used another to seal in some food, to which he simply slipped the two scrolls into his pocket and was out the door, Making his way to the familiar bus stop, Naruto realized this was his first time in the actual human world.

" _I should probably summon Gamakichi when I get the chance, I need to talk to the toads about the whole tug of war thing with the Fox,"_ Naruto thought as he walked down the road

"Hey, Naruto! What...are you….wearing?" Kurumu called out to the blonde who simply gave her and the rest of the newspaper club a blank look "Anyway, Naruto-san did you bring any supplies?" Moka asked as Naruto showed her and the rest a small storage scroll which caused the Bus driver to chuckle

"I didn't think you were that good with seals but I guess you're Uzumaki blood really does show," the Bus Driver said while lighting another cigarette as he looked at Tsukune's Seal which was on his neck.

This caused Naruto to slightly glare at the man for revealing something like that, The Newspaper club were curious as to why the Uzumaki name was so important for seals but Tsukune looked at his friend with an interested look, he, out of everyone there, wanted to find out more about his friend's ability with seals.

Naruto simply sighed and turned to Tsukune with a small smile "I assume the seal is holding well?" Naruto asked the Human boy who had a face of guilt when he heard this.

"Naruto-san, look I am sorry about what I did and how I acted, I just felt s-" Tsukune was interrupted as Naruto patted his back

"Man, Don't worry about it, the number of Friends I've had, that tried to kill me, at some point are way too many to count," Naruto said with a Cheerful look and made his way to the Bus

The Newspaper club sat there a bit confused as to what Naruto just said but regardless a small smile broke out on Tsukune's face and the boy hopped in with his friend, the Rest of the club followed suit.

Mizore sat next to the blonde, who was trying to take a small nap, The Snow woman had gotten perfect advice from her mother who suggested that Naruto could be the one for her and even gave her tips on seducing him but Mizore decided against using them as she wanted to take things slowly

Yukari was talking with Ruby about working on a new spell while Tsukune was looking at his new holy locket for most of the ride

"Naruto-san...I have a question about the seal" Tsukune asked the Shinobi who perked up at this.

"Well...What do you want to know?" Naruto said to Tsukune who dangled the locket, attracting everyone else's attention

"What exactly is it designed to do?" Tsukune asked as Naruto took a deep breath

"For one, the Holy lock will hold back your Ghoul mindset and my seal is suppressing your Ghoul's Yoki, which makes the Holy Lock's job far easier" Naruto explained while Tsukune sighed in relief at this while Ruby looked in fascination at the tattoo seal that Tsukune had on his neck

"Naruto-san, Where did you learn something like that?" Ruby asked the blonde who looked at her with calculating eyes

"Ruby...was it? No offense to any of you but it's not a secret I could just give out" Naruto said to the older witch with a blank look

"Oh no, sorry I didn't mean t-" Ruby was interrupted when Naruto spoke

"Don't worry about it" Naruto said, the rest of the ride was in silence

The bus ride took another hour until they reached the stop at a Forest entrance "Well, kids here we are now you should all behave, The Forest of the Past could be a life changer for you all, for better or for worse, but please enjoy yourselves" The bus driver said with a smirk that screamed trouble.

The Newspaper Club, one by one hopped off the bus except for Ms. Nekonome who immediately told the bus driver to step on it to which the man did.

"Ms. Nekonome, you traitor!" Gin shouted at the bus while the rest looked at him

"Well isn't this a familiar scene" Kurumu commented dryly as they watched the bus disappear from their sight

Naruto sighed before turning his head to the entrance, He scoffed at how corny the name of the forest was.

" _ **To be fair kit, in our world we had the Forest of Death"**_ The Fox said as Naruto rolled his eyes at that

"Well we really have nowhere else to go but forward," Moka said somewhat nervously as she picked up her supplies and walked into the forest with the rest following behind her

" _This forest reminds me of the one surrounding the leaf back home,"_ Naruto thought as he followed his friends deeper and deeper into the forest

After walking for half an hour, Naruto could barely hear himself think between Kurumu and Yukari arguing over something pointless and Gin reading out spots on a map, The Blonde was annoyed and decided to take advantage of all the commotion, Naruto slipped away from the group.

The Shinobi stopped as he found a small stream and hopped on a nearby Boulder. Naruto, feeling slightly hungry unsealed one of his storage scrolls to reveal, a warm and ready Cup of ramen. The Shinobi looked happily at the cup and immediately started to slurp at the noodles without a care in the world

By the time he was done, Naruto happily laid on the rock and looked up at the clouds, for some reason this forest was giving him a bad vibe that he simply couldn't put his finger on why

Moka and Tsukune looked around at their friends and took note of their actions, Ruby was sitting under a tree, Mizore was watching Yukari and Kurumu argue about their tents and Gin was gathering some firewood

"Tsukune-kun, Have you seen Naruto-san anywhere?" The Vampiress asked as Tsukune shook his head in a negative

"No I haven't and I don't even think he has any supplies but it's Naruto, I am sure he'll turn up," Tsukune said as Moka looked a bit worried but went back to setting up her own tent.

A few hours had passed and it was now nightfall, The group were now really worried that Naruto had been missing for so long, They considered looking for him but decided against it at the last minute, The group sat around a small campfire Ruby managed to make, while talking about bit and pieces of their lives

Suddenly a soft "Boo" came from Naruto, who stood behind them as all of the newspaper clubs, expect for Mizore, jumped in surprise, Naruto sat down next to the girl, who just turned her head to the blonde and gave him a flat look.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Gin yelled angrily as he pointed his finger at Naruto as the rest looked at him

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders "around" was the only thing he said as Kurumu felt her anger reach a boiling point

"You had us all worried! You just left us and didn't say a word!" Kurumu shouted at Naruto who simply stared at her

"You didn't even help us set up Camp and you don't even have a tent!" Yukari pointed out as Naruto turned to her and looked a bit annoyed

"You could have at the very least helped us, Naruto-san" Ruby added with a scowl on her face as the older witch looked at the blonde

Naruto sighed "Man, you guys are annoying" he muttered under his breath hoping no one heard him, unfortunately for Naruto, Mizore did hear this and her flat look turned into a glare.

"We were worried sick about you and you have the audacity to simply brush us off as annoying?" Mizore said with anger in her tone as the rest stared at Naruto when they heard this

Naruto got up from his seat and let out a dry chuckle as Mizore continued to speak

"Naruto-kun, You don't have a tent, We had planned for you to sleep with Tsukune but you simply disappeared," Mizore said as her glare, softened Mizore's worry for her blonde love interest increased.

"I don't think I ever asked you to be worried about me, Snow Maiden" Naruto said coldly while glaring at the girl

Mizore's face turned into a look of hurt as she looked away from him, Tsukune's neutral look turned sour at that exchange and Moka glared at him, She knew of Mizore's feelings about Naruto and for him to simply brush The Snow woman off like that really made her blood boil

"Naruto-san, if you are going to keep acting like this just please leave," Moka said in barely restraining tone

Naruto looked at her "Fine I don't need to deal with this" Naruto sighed and simply walked off back into the woods, disappearing from their sight.

"What the Hell is his problem ever since we got on the bus, he's been acting like this" Kurumu said gritting her teeth as Mizore stared at the fire not saying a single word

"We should get some sleep, I hope he reflects on what he said," Moka said before getting up and walking to her tent

" _ **This damn place is getting to him, I wonder what his past holds to create such a man like himself, I guess we'll find out soon."**_ Inner Moka thought as she watched the events unfold from the Seal, Licking her lips in excitement if she played her cards right she could get a real fight from the blonde here.

The bus driver sat in a diner next to Ms. Nekonome who simply looked at her meal

"So what's the whole deal with that forest you left my kids in?" The Cat teacher said as she took a sip of her drink

"Well the Forest of the past is a place that isn't known to Humans, just selective high leveled Yokai and a few others, who stay far away from that place, it's a known place to the Chairman for a lot of things but it's most known for bringing people together, The Chairman left them there in hopes of that" The Bus driver said as he put out his cigarette on an ash tray

"But for some reason, I feel like there is a lot more to it than that," The Bus driver said smirking at the last part.

"Why is that?" asked Ms. Nekonome as she chewed on a piece of Fish

"Well, I actually spend some time there, myself in my younger years and from what I understand it really gets to the person who is hiding the most," The Bus Driver said chuckling for a bit at the cat women who shrugged in response and went back to eating her Fish

Naruto walked deeper into the Forest, with his arms behind his head, Sure he was tired but he wasn't going to go back to them anytime soon

The Shinobi sighed, He really didn't know why he acted the way he did back there but wanting to get some rest, the Blonde put those thoughts behind him for now

He decided to go back to the small river he was at earlier and sleep there, Finally getting there Naruto sat on the rock he was at a few hours ago and closed his eyes falling asleep shortly after

The Morning now came with Naruto still sleeping happily on the Rock until a cloud of smoke appeared and Fukasaku stood, surprising Naruto who fell off the boulder and hit his head on the grass

"What the hell, you old geezer!?" A still sleepy Naruto angrily said before getting hit in the face with a staff

" **Naruto-boy! I hear you've been well"** The old toad laughed as the Blonde got up from his fall and glared at Fukasaku

"Well, I was fine until I just got smacked in the face with a stick from a wrinkled toad!" Naruto shouted before being hit again with the staff.

" **Show me some respect, would you?!"** Fukasaku said before dropping a bag with two storage scrolls

Naruto let out a yawn "So...What brings you here, ya old toad?" Naruto said still sleepy

" **I overheard Gamatatsu talking about taking this stuff to you, so I decided to take over for him"** Fukasaku started with his arms folded

"So what's in it, anyway?" Naruto asked the elder toad who looked back at him

" **The first scrolls are some letters from Tsunade and Team 7, the other ones are basic element scrolls and some Chakra paper"** Fukasaku explained as Naruto reached for them

" **Now hold on there, I actually want to start training you with your Sharingan,"** Fukasaku said as Naruto looked at him in confusion

" **Your sensei, Kakashi gave me some scrolls that he used to use for his eye, He said they'll help you out here"** The Elder toad explained taking out a Small storage scroll as Naruto nodded and removed his headband showing the two-tomoe Sharingan

" **Alright we'll work on Taijutsu for today so try to keep up with my movements,"** the toad said reading the scroll before disappearing and smacking Naruto in the face with a staff.

"Fuck, that hurt" Naruto cursed as he rubbed his red cheek and looked side to side for the missing toad

Thanks to the Sharingan, Naruto managed to see the staff and had time to block the incoming toad.

Fukasaku quickly disappeared again and tried over and over to hit the blonde who was now able to dodge and block most of the Toad's hits, this went on for half an hour before the Toad grew tired.

" **It seems that damn eye is really helpful isn't it, Naruto-boy?** " The old toad said as he tried to catch his breath

Naruto simply looked at his hands in wonder, He could see his Chakra flowing in his body and was able to block Fukasaku's hits without needing Sage mode.

" **I'd recommend not having it out for more than an hour or else it might start to have a negative effect on your Chakra pools,"** Fukasaku said as he unsealed the storage scrolls

" **Alright, Naruto-boy today we'll be learning about your second element and how to use it properly,"** Fukasaku said as he took out one of the Chakra papers

" **Now then, try and focus your chakra in the paper but make sure you aren't pushing any wind chakra"** Fukasaku explained to the blonde, who nodded at this

Pushing a decent amount of Chakra, Naruto was slightly shocked when the paper turned wet

"So, I have Water and Wind.." Naruto mused as some thoughts for possible future combinations with the two elements ran through his mind

" **Well this is just perfect, in my opinion, Toads are very adaptable to water,"** Fukasaku said as he hummed for bit before Naruto spoke

"Hey geezer, I recently spoke to the Fox and he mentioned something about a tug of war battle with Chakra, I was wondering if you knew anything about it" Naruto asked

" **So the Time has finally come?"** Fukasaku sighed " **Well..your father at some point wanted you to take control of the Nine-tails's power and so he left the key with us, A toad named Gerotora has it, I think you met him, He was there when I gave Tsunade the news of Jiraiya boy's death"**

"So When will I get the key?" Naruto asked as Fukasaku looked at his student

" **It'll be impossible for you to even attempt to control the Fox's power, Simply because the biggest thing we require is out of our reach,"** Fukasaku said with his eyes closed

"Well...What is it that we need?" Naruto asked slightly relieved that he wouldn't fight the Kyuubi anytime soon

" **There is a place where Jinchuuriki go to meet their other side, You'll have to do this at some point, Naruto-boy it's essential for you to even attempted at controlling the Fox but again that is simply out of our reach….for obvious reasons"** Fukasaku explained

As Naruto stared at the Frog for a few minutes processing what he heard after a while he had heard Fukasaku sigh

" **Tell you what, Next time, you and I are training, I'll be sure to bring some water scrolls from The Leaf, for us to practice with,"** The Old toad said as he hopped on the Rock Naruto had been sleeping on before poofing away leaving Naruto alone with the three scrolls

The blonde sat down and looked at the three scrolls from Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura, He didn't know which one to pick up first but decided to read Tsunade's for the latest news on Akatsuki

" _Dear Naruto_

 _How have you been, brat? I honestly hope things are going well for you right now, Akatsuki has been quiet again, ever since Jiraiya died, The village's spy network has been crippled The last thing we know of is that your friend Sasuke has joined them after his failed assault at the Five Kage submit, I am sorry Naruto but he needs to be dealt with, I gave the news to your friends who took it well, even Sakura didn't throw a fit, I only hope you can see that he's too far gone as well,_

 _Take care, brat Love Tsunade Senju_

Naruto had to take this in for a second, so Sasuke was now part of the organization that were hunting him down, Gritting his teeth, Naruto now made his Choice, When he got back to leaf, The Shinobi would make sure Sasuke would pay for his crimes

With a short sigh, Naruto looked at Sakura's scroll and decided to see what his former crush and sister figure was up to these days

" _Dear Naruto_

 _It's been a while, hasn't it? If you read Tsunade's letter you know about Sasuke's status, so I'll get to it quickly and sorry if this letter is short but I have to get back to work at the hospital, Naruto, I want you to drop your promise to me about saving Sasuke, you and I both know he's too far gone now and needs to be dealt with, I hope to see you soon, oh and I'll put in good word with Hinata that you're okay_

 _Love Sakura Haruno"_

Naruto read the scroll a few times before a smile broke out on his face, He was glad Sakura agreed with him about Sasuke, The Shinobi was worried that her feelings for The Traitor would get in the way on a mission, thankfully that didn't seem to be the case.

Looking at the last scroll, Naruto opened it up and was shocked to see a set of books poof in front of him, quickly grabbing the Letter, Naruto wondered what his sensei had sent him

" _Dear Naruto_

 _Now you might have seen those books in front of you, they are masterful works of art, that only the finest man could be crafted and that man was Jiraiya, these books are the whole set of the series but don't tell Sakura or Tsunade I sent you these, You and I are a lot more alike now, ah if only you were here, we could give Rock Lee and Gai a run for their money any way I am sure your toads have delivered some of my old scrolls on the Sharingan and some tips to minimize their Chakra consumption, you should look over them when you have the time, I am also sure you heard about Sasuke already, When you could back to leaf, Tsunade and I have agreed to create a strike force of you, me and Sakura to deal with Sasuke once and for all, I hope you're alright and we'll keep in touch, see ya kid_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

Naruto laughed a bit, typical Kakashi to sent him such books in a time like this, sealing the Books away, The Shinobi thought these would be perfect gift for The Pervert Gin, Naruto actually stopped at this, He completely forgot about the Newspaper Club and the events that let him sleep on the rock

The Blonde sighed and sealed the scrolls away before laying down on the Rock, He'll give them time to cool off before apologizing, he really acted like an asshole back there, especially to Mizore, who was only looking out for him, Yeah Naruto would need to Apologize and make it up to her somehow, closing his eye, Naruto decided to take a long nap, He'd figure it out later.

The full Moon was out and the Newspaper Club was still waiting for Naruto to come back he had been gone all day and while they simply tried to ignore their worries earlier in the day but as time went on they were starting to get worried, they hadn't even seen a glimpse of Naruto all day

Moka and Tsukune were laying down on the grass, looking at the stars until Tsukune broke the Silence "Do you think we should look for him?" He asked with a concerned tone, Moka looked at her crush and thought about it for a second

"Fine….but we should go get the rest before starting our search," Moka said getting up and walking back to the Camp site

It took a while to get everyone to sit still, as Moka surveyed everyone, Kurumu sat there bored, while Gin was trying to steal glances at Kurumu's breast, Mizore was sitting quietly while playing with her Lollipop, Ruby was confused as to what was happening and Yukari sat reading a small book

"Alright, Naruto's been missing for a whole day now and while I know we are still mad at him, he's still our friend and a member of the Newspaper club" The Vampiress declared as The rest looked at each other

"And how do you propose we find him?" Gin asked as the Rest looked at the Pink-Haired girl

" _I...should have thought this through more,"_ Moka thought to herself before hearing a grunt from her seal

" _ **I have an Idea that could work but you'll need to unseal me,"**_ Inner Moka told her outer self

Looking a bit surprised at her Inner self's sudden voice Moka turned to Tsukune "My Inner-self has a plan but she can't do it from the Seal, Tsukune-kun do you mind?" The Pink-Haired Vampire said to the Human boy who blinked for a second before grabbing her seal and tugging on it, a bright light engulfed the Pink-Haired girl

And there stood inner Moka with an unsettling grin, that really put the rest of the Newspaper Club on Edge " **Ah it's been awhile since I was last out of the seal"** The Silver-haired beauty said as She stretched out her body for Several seconds

" **Now on to Business, We are going to fight Uzumaki"** Moka bluntly said as the Rest looked Shock for a second before she sighed

" **He's the one that defeated the PSC and while I loathe to admit it, Naruto is most likely stronger than me but together we could fight him on equal ground and I am sure we'll find out more about him by doing so, What do you say?"** The Vampiress looked them with an excited grin

"Not that I am against the idea of this but how would let's say Tsukune and Yukari going to hold out against Naruto," Gin asked as the Witch and Human looked at each other

Moka frowned at this " **They'll simply stay out of it, I'd rather not be forced to baby sit the two"**

Both Yukari and Tsukune looked down at this

" **Well that's out of the way, We should get to planning, Kurumu and Ruby will take the Air and support us while Mizore, Gin and myself will engage Naruto"** Moka explained with a small grin

"Alright, I am in but how do you propose we find him?" Kurumu asked while the Vampiress looked at her

" **You and Ruby have wings don't you?"** Moka asked as Kurumu and Ruby blinked before realizing what she meant.

Kicking themselves mentally for being so stupid both Ruby and Kurumu had their wings sprouted and they both flew off to find their blonde friend

After around half an hour Kurumu and Ruby had returned that Naruto was by a stream of water not too far, Moka was now grinning at this and took off in the direction Naruto was in

Now Naruto was happily sleeping, dreaming about being Hokage and defeating Akatsuki when the Blonde sensed something, He jumped off the Boulder just as Moka's foot came crashing down on it, shattering said Rock

Naruto stared at the Silver-haired girl "Alright I know I was actually like an Asshole back there but do I really deserve a bone shattering kick to the head?" Naruto asked as Moka smirked at this,

" **Well Uzumaki let's just say this is your way of making it up to us,"** The Vampiress said before Gin blindsided Naruto and punched him in the gut sending the blonde flying back

" _Alright they both hit pretty hard, Moka hits harder than Sakura but weaker than Tsunade and Gin is almost as fast as Rock Lee,"_ Naruto thought as he watched Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby join the Fight

" _I don't want to use sage mode….I actually wouldn't mind a fight this good and it has been a while"_ Naruto thought before turning to the Werewolf

"I'll admit you surprised me with that Speed of yours Gin, I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you guys," Naruto said as he lifted his Headband to show his Sharingan in all of its glory

Mizore looked bitterly at Naruto's eye " _Why didn't he trust us with this information?"_ as she saw Naruto's new eye, Mizore knew Naruto was very secretive but it still didn't sit right with her

Gin was the first to recover and rushed Naruto, with the full Moon out the Werewolf assumed he was faster than the blonde but he was wrong

Naruto blocked Gin's claw with ease, shocking the Rest as even Moka couldn't keep up with Gin in the full Moon and with a swift kick to his gut he was sent flying and hit the ground near Moka

She gritted her teeth and realized this was going to be far more difficult than she thought

" _I should deal with Kurumu and Ruby first, they should be far easier with a Wind Jutsu,"_ Naruto thought as he looked at the two airborne girls before something clicked in his mind and a small smile appeared on his face

"Seems a bit unfair don't you think, Moka-san?" Naruto said still looking up, this grabbed Moka's attention

"Five vs one...How about we even those odds?" Naruto said as he bit his thumb to draw blood and quickly ran through some hand seals

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his head on the ground, Two puffs of Smoke covered Naruto before a Medium sized Gamatatsu and Gamakichi appeared

" **Ohhh Hey Naruto, it's been awhile...Do you have a snack for me?"** Gamatatsu started as Naruto looked at him

"Are you kidding me?! Why is it, you guys?! And Where the hell is boss Gama?!" Naruto shouted flailing his arms

" **Well Dad is busy so I guess you're stuck with us"** Gamakichi explained to the blonde who started thinking maybe Gamabunta would have been overkill for the Newspaper Club.

"Did…..Did that frog just speak?" Gin said as Ruby nodded her head, She had heard of Familiars but one that could speak to anyone and not just their summoner was unheard of.

" _ **Oh you never cease to amaze me, Uzumaki but this isn't even your full power….is it?"**_ Inner Moka thought as she watched the Interactions between Naruto and his toads

" _I know you are from another world but this is still surprising, Naruto-kun,"_ Mizore thought as she looked at her crush

"Hey! Are you going to sit there all day?! We still have a score to settle" Kurumu shouted as she was annoyed at being ignored

Naruto sighed at the Succubus's outburst "Kichi, take on the two winged girls, I'll support you with some clones, Gamatatsu, You're with me" Naruto said as he made some clones and jumped back into the fight just as Moka charged at him

Naruto dodged a kick that was aimed for his head before blocking another flurry of punches from the Sliver-haired girl, who was feeling her blood rushing, this excitement she felt was unreal, this lasted for about several minutes but Moka had other thoughts on her mind

Finally! There was someone, Who could keep up with her and give her a run for her money, The Vampiress jumped back as Naruto went through a ram hand seal and turned away from the girl

"Futon: Daitoppa" Naruto shouted as a gust of wind slammed into Gin who was about to sneak up on Naruto, sending the Werewolf flying back.

" _Where the hell is Gamatatsu?!"_ Naruto mentally yelled looking around for the Toad only to find said Toad and Mizore sitting down not too far from them, she was giving the toad a few blueberry suckers, the Snow maiden had on her in exchange for the toad to stay out of the fight

Naruto had a deadpan look as he watched the event in front of him " _I should have summoned Pa and Ma instead"_ Naruto thought before dodging another of Moka's kicks

" **Sorry big bro Naruto but I can't resist treats from a pretty girl! See ya!"** Gamatatsu said before disappearing in a poof of smoke leaving a blushing Mizore and an annoyed Naruto.

"Good work, Mizore." Gin said as he got back up and stood behind Moka, Mizore quickly rejoined Moka and stood in front of Naruto as the Blonde gave them a Battle-hardened glare

Gamakichi jumped in front of Naruto " **Man they were tough but they should be out cold, My job here is done, I'll tell Pa about the Sake you still owe us, See ya, bro!"** The Battle toad said before disappearing himself

Naruto, now just wanted this fight to end, " _Hey….Kyuubi? How about you power up this Jutsu with some of your Chakra"_ Naruto asked as he heard a grunt and felt a bit of Yoki flow into him.

Moka narrowed her eyes at this " _ **Why does he have Yoki and just never decided to show it earlier?"**_

If Gin had been paying closer attention he would have noticed as well but only due to the wounds, Naruto had inflicted, he just missed it

Mizore, on the other hand, did and narrowed her eyes as well " _I thought you said you were human….did you lie to me again, Naruto-kun?"_ Mizore thought before making some ice claws

Naruto made a single ram head seal "Futon: Daitoppa!" he shouted as a Kyuubi-buffed Gust of wind slammed into his three friends and created a huge cloud of dust

Naruto stood there with his arms folded at his handy work and thought they were all knocked out, He was about to go heal them before he noticed two shadows in the cloud of dust

Mizore had managed to put up a thick Ice wall before the Jutsu hit and protected Moka but the Snow Maiden was already tired, calling up that much Ice and in such short amount of time was taxing for her, Trying to catch her breath, Mizore kneeled down

Moka was shocked to see that she was fine and that Mizore had saved her but The Vampire knew she couldn't win alone, a small smile appeared on her face, Maybe Uzumaki was worthy

" **Alright, Uzumaki you win, oh and please we should do this more often,"** Moka said as she picked up an unconscious Gin and made her way back to the camp with Mizore in tow

Naruto sighed and made a few clones to grab Kurumu and Ruby before he started following Moka as well

Tsukune and Yukari looked at each other with worry when Mizore and Moka came back they were about to Voice their concerns but stopped when Naruto came into their sights with his clones tending to their unconscious friend's wounds

After another hour had passed and it was now Midnight, Kurumu, Gin, and Ruby had woken up by now, with the two girls screaming about Toads and tongues for a while

Naruto felt all eyes were on him as he walked past the campfire that only yesterday he stormed away from, He really didn't know how he was going to go about this but decided to start anyway

"I am sorry," Naruto said as the Newspaper Club all looked at him with blank looks

"It's not an Apology we want, Naruto, We want to know the truth," Tsukune said while looking down at his holy lock

Naruto looked down at this before turning his head to Mizore who gave him a slight glare "you lied to me, Uzumaki" was the only thing the Snow Maiden said as she looked away from him

The Blonde looked at the rest of them and sighed "Alright then…I'll answer some of your questions, anything no strings attached, I promise" Naruto said as he leaned on a tree

Moka stood up at this " **What is that eye of yours and what does it do?"** The Vampiress asked as Naruto sighed

"It's called the Sharingan, it's basic form allows you to see and predict an enemy's movement before they happen, it also lets you copy any techniques you've seen, granted they have to be within reason" Naruto explained as Moka nodded, satisfied with that answer and started to think about a counter she could use in a future battle with the Blonde

Gin spoke up next "Where the hell did you learn to fight like that? I've never seen a monster with your kind of power," The Wolfman asked

Naruto looked a bit nervous before taking a deep breath "I am not from this world, I came here through a Sealing accident...Where I could from we have Villages and our Military is made up of Shinobis, Humans who could harness Chakra and weaponize it, I am one of those Shinobis" Naruto admitted as the Newspaper Club tried to process this, except for Mizore who knew this stuff before hand

"So….you're human?" Tsukune asked still taking in what he heard as Naruto nodded

"Where did you learn to summon those Toads?" Kurumu asked as Naruto gave a sad smile

"There was a man named Jiraiya of the Sannin who took me under his wing and taught me everything I know, from Literature to hand to hand combat, I mean sure he was a bigger pervert than Gin here but damn when it came down to it, The man was strong, he had signed a contract with the toads and passed it on to me before he was killed, honestly he was the closest thing I had to a father and now the toads the closest thing I have to family as sad as that sounds" Naruto said still keeping the sad smile

The Newspaper Club stayed silent for a while before Tsukune raised his hand and Naruto turned to him "What did the Bus driver mean when he said you were of Uzumaki blood?" The Brown-haired boy asked before looking back at his holy lock

"I'll be honest with you, I don't know, I always assumed Uzumaki was just a random name I was given by the orphanage, I did learn recently that I am related to them and they did specialize in Sealing but that's really all I know of them" Naruto explained as Tsukune nodded slightly happy with the answer

Inner Moka clapped her hands surprising everyone " **Well Uzumaki this was great and I am sure there is still a lot more about you, I have yet to uncover but before I go I want my payment"** Moka said as she neared Naruto who was confused for a second before she grabbed him by his jumpsuit and sunk her teeth into his neck

Mizore felt her blood boil when she saw that and barely restrained herself while Tsukune looked on somewhat worried for his Blonde friend.

After a few seconds, Moka pulled back leaving a slightly pale Naruto down to the ground, before turning around and picking up her Rosario from Tsukune " **Until Next time, Naruto"**

The Silver-haired girl was now replaced by an Unconscious Pink-haired Moka who fell in Tsukune's arms

The rest of the Newspaper club decided to get some sleep and left the Campfire, expect for Mizore who started at the still pale blonde, "There is a lot more to you, isn't there?" The Snow woman whispered

"Hey before I go, sorry about how rude I was last time, I just snapped...I am sorry" Naruto said as Mizore looked at him and slightly smiled before realizing something

"Wait where are you going to sleep?" The Snow Fairy asked as Naruto gave her a small grin while looking at her

"Don't worry about it" he said as The blonde started to walk back to the Stream, Mizore was about to protest but decided to let it go and went back to her tent

Naruto went back to the stream and sat down by the water looking around at the destruction he had caused but regardless he laid down and looked at the stars, The Bus would be here tomorrow morning to take everyone back to Yokai.

Naruto closed his eyes with a small smile on his face, he was at least glad that he didn't feel so guilty hiding stuff from his friends, it really felt like a lot of weight was lifted from his shoulders

End

God damn this Chapter took a lot out of me, it's the longest I've written

6k words fucken hell

Now hold on there my chaps I still have some things I really need to say

This story is bad, really bad so I am gonna start the rewrite it and patch up Chapter 1 to 5 the pairing is Naruto/Mizore/Inner Moka and I ACTUALLY FORGOT KOKOA EXISTED

so she'll be the main focus for the next chapter, I am going to follow through with this story before starting the rewrite and Naruto will learn more of the Fox next time

Well I am gonna take a break before brainstorming the rewrite see ya


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Chapter 6, god this is getting worse and worse, I started on the rewrite and another chapter 6 about 10k words but I went way too fast so I pushed it back to be Chapter 7, as for the rewrite, it's so different from what I want with this one that I decided to possibly make it into a small one shot in the future, anyway next Chapter is going to focus heavily on the leaf village but it will only be very few times I will have this happen, yes Naruto will be able to go back and forth but he will have drawbacks because of it I'll get more into it later. I want this Chapter to focus more on day to day life at Yokai than anything else.

I also wanted to slow down stuff with Mizore and Naruto, Originally I was going have Naruto and Mizore pair up fast so they could drag out Inner Moka more often but eh I kinda of figured out a way to have Moka's Interested in Naruto increase so there is that without speeding up the love between Naruto and Mizore, Sorry for rambling anyway let's begin

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own either anime and nor do I make money off this.

Meme of the day:"there is no dark side of the moon really matter of fact it's all dark"

A Dent in my Iron will

Two weeks had passed since the trip and Naruto was not happy, The young Uzumaki thought this week would have been like the last two where the Newspaper Club took it easy with no Monster attacks and overall, a good mood for everyone but that changed once class ended.

Tsukune's ghoul had leaked due to the kid having a run in with an Anti-thesis grunt when no one was around and while Kurumu managed to swoop in and save him, Tsukune released the holy lock, which put an insane amount of pressure on Naruto's seal.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Naruto asked, behind him sat The Rest of the Newspaper Club, slightly on edge as they felt the blast of Yoki first.

Tsukune nodded "Look I just didn't think any of you guys were around and I wanted to take care of it myself….I thought if I just released it for a little while, I could take on that man..I am sorry" he finished as Naruto softened his gaze, he could relate to that with the Kyuubi's power, but still Tsukune could have lost himself completely it was only by Sheer luck did Moka managed to put the holy locket back on it at the cost of a minor injury and Naruto managed to reinforce the Seal.

With a short sigh Naruto turned away from him and spoke "I am not really the one you should be apologizing too" he said pointing to Moka who was still slightly injured, Naruto started to walk away from the Brown-haired boy leaving him to his own thoughts and to think it was only Monday.

"Moka-chan..I-" Tsukune was interrupted by The Vampiress as she gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Tsukune-kun it was just a small scratch, I promise but please don't remove the holy lock again, for your own safety" Moka said as she walked back to the girl's dorm to further patch up her small wound on her arm, Tsukune once again nodded and gave a short bow to the rest of them, before leaving back to his dorm.

Naruto opened the door to his dorm and let out a small yawn, these last two weeks, while peaceful, were not kind to the blonde, the biggest thing was Mizore and Naruto. It felt like she was actively avoiding him for some reason that he couldn't place his finger on.

Naruto honestly thought everything would have cleared up after the trip but it didn't, in fact, you could say it got a lot worse, he really didn't know what was up with her but in all honestly Naruto wasn't going to press the issue if she didn't want to despite how much it hurt him.

His Training had gotten slightly better, he didn't learn any new Jutsus and instead decided to focus on the ones he already had. Naruto, did, however, work on adding Water Release into the Rasengan in hopes of creating a new version of it but it was still in its prototype phase.

Something else had been on Naruto's mind since he got to his dorm. What if he could figure out a way for Tsukune to use his ghoul form temporary like Naruto could with the Kyuubi's Chakra, The Shinobi would have to ask Fukasaku later if it was possible to do so, with a Proper Seal, Sadly Naruto knew Tsukune didn't have Chakra and thus wouldn't be able to mold and control Jutsus but none the less, this was the only way Tsukune could defend himself.

Naruto let out a bigger yawn, he could feel himself falling asleep and decided it was time to get some rest, The blonde still had Anti-thesis to deal with, They were still an issue and were getting more bolder by the day, thankfully Naruto and Gin had both been gathering information on the group since their return from the Camping trip.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mizore woke up as sunlight peeked through her currents, the Snow maiden let out a short grunt and really was not in a good mood, she was really not looking forward to seeing Naruto again.

Mizore simply didn't know how she felt about him, on one hand, she was positive she wanted something more with him but on the other hand, She felt like she couldn't trust the Uzumaki. what type of Human could draw Yoki? Did he lie to me again? Why can't he just tell me the truth for once? All these thoughts plagued her mind so much since the trip.

Then there was Inner Moka who had seemed to take in interest in Naruto, The Snow maiden now had competition for Naruto's heart and it made her heart sink, if she ignored Naruto for too long Moka might have a better chance than she would and Mizore wasn't going to let that happen, Still it would be better to be Married to Naruto than some random stranger.

Mizore let out a dry chuckle at that, to her it felt like Naruto was a wild card, the more she learned about him, the more he felt like a stranger to her. The Snow woman left her dorm, she decided to ditch class and avoid her friends as of now she just wanted to be alone.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Do you think Mizore-chan will show up today?" Moka asked her friends who simply shrugged and decided to go on without her, still, The Vampiress couldn't shake off this bad feeling, it was like this day was only going to get worse.

The Day went off pretty Normal for the Newspaper Club expect both Naruto and Mizore were missing, however, Tsukune had a feeling he knew where Mizore was but Naruto was still a complete mystery, still, the day dragged on and it was now lunchtime.

Tsukune simply sat at a table next to Moka, said the girl was looking at Tsukune pleading eyes. The Human boy simply let out a small sigh and tilted his neck, Moka smiled at this and sunk her teeth into Tsukune's neck, The Human boy bit back a small scream as Moka happily drank his blood.

After a few more hours school was over and the Newspaper Club gathered together in their room, as usual, there were a few seconds of Awkward silence before Tsukune had enough of it

"Look, We might not know where Naruto is at but I do have an Idea of where we could find Mizore" Tsukune spoke up as the rest stared at him with curiosity on their face

"Just follow me…" Tsukune said walking out of the Class, The girls looked at each other before following Their Human friend

The Chairman looked at the blonde student in front of him with a frown " **Your positive we still have time?** " He asked as Naruto stepped forward with a small folder and placed it on his desk

"Yes...given all the research Gin and I have done, we are positive, granted with the limited amount of resources we have and the fact the PSC is still having to purge their corrupted members it might be a little off" Naruto explained as the man leaned back on his Chair

"We've also taken the liberty to identify some of their lower members, simple grunts, the folder should have their names and Monster forms listed most of them are at least C-rank to B-rank Yokai but again these are just grunts nothing more and nothing less" Naruto added

" **How many Members do you believe they have?"** The Chairman asked as Naruto let out a short grunt

"Honestly? They might have around twenty members and supporters as for high-rank members and threats...I have little to no information on them"

The Chairman closed his eyes for a second before speaking " **It's fine….Uzumaki I want you to make sure all of Anti-thesis supporters are dead but please I ask that you attempt to save some of the Student's lives if they are in the crossfire"** The Chairman said to Naruto who nodded

"Of course, Sir, will that b-" Naruto didn't get to finish as a small explosion was heard from Cafeteria, along with screams of pain and terror

The Chairman's frown grew at this and looked at Naruto " **You know what to do Uzumaki….do not fail me"** Naruto gave a short bow and ran off to the direction of the Explosion was heard

Ruby had just walked in to see the Blonde Ninja run out of the Office, she turned her head to the Chairman, who had an idea pop in his head

" **Ruby-san, would you please follow Uzumaki and assist him?"** he asked as the witch who was slightly hesitant decided to follow the man's orders and flew off in Naruto's direction

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Around the same time, Mizore sat by the cliff side, she sat there watching the Sunset, it almost reminded her of the day she met Tsukune. Mizore sighed still trying to get her mind off Naruto, She really considered going after Tsukune again but decided against it with so much competition for the Human boy

"Mizore-Chan! Where have you been?" Moka said running up to the girl, Mizore put up a small fake smile.

"I didn't really feel like going to Class today so I decided to wander around", The Snow woman said as the Rest of the Newspaper Club ran up to her.

"Um, Where exactly is Naruto?" She asked, the Newspaper Club looked at each other and Tsukune spoke up

"He's been missing all day, I had a feeling you were here and I was hoping you had a clue about Naruto's location," Tsukune said as Mizore frowned slightly at this but turned her head back to the Cliffside and decided to watch the Sunset again.

"I am sure he'll turn up again at some point, it is Naruto after all" Moka spoke up, With a small sigh Tsukune and The rest of the Newspaper Club sat down with Mizore.

"So...How was Class today?" Mizore asked, trying to break the unformattable silence that was setting in

"You mean without You and Naruto? It was honestly boring" Kurumu said as Yukari still sitting next to her, was reading a small book

"You know aside from Naruto-san being missing, Gin-senpai has also been absent" Moka pointed out as Kurumu scoffed at this

"Who cares where that damn pervert is? I am ninety-nine percent sure he's off somewhere peeking in the girl's locker room or something!" Kurumu shouted a few seconds of silence passed before a large explosion was heard

The Whole Newspaper Club jumped in surprised and looked to the direction it came from, through the trees they saw smoke in the direction of the School "Should...we investigate?" Moka asked

Kurumu nodded and spoke "Well we are the Newspaper Club it's kind of our job to investigate….Come on!" she said before running off in that direction, The rest of the Club quickly ran back to the School.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto looked Catiferta in front of him in shock there were PSC members dragging out students who were injured from the Explosion and assisting them with their injuries. Quickly gathering himself Naruto ran up to the nearest PSC member who was shocked to see him "Y-You! You're the one that beat the Fox bastard" He shouted as Naruto nodded at him

"What's the situation?" Naruto bluntly said as the PSC member straightened up to the blonde and gave a short bow.

"After you defeated Kuyō we had issues trying to get rid of his high-ranking supporters, some turned traitor and even tried to kill some of our newer members, apparently some of them teamed up with Anti-thesis and are holding a few people hostage in the Kitchen." The PSC member explained, Naruto sighed and looked at the kid

"Right but how did all of this start?" Naruto asked pointing to the Fire that was being put out by other members of the PSC

"To tell you the truth? We don't know we just got here as fast as we could, from what I've seen none of us had ever dealt with this type of stuff" the PSC member said and with a small sigh he sat down on a bench, Naruto still looking at the fiery building had an idea

"Alright, look I have a plan, you guys stay out here, I'll get the Students out of harm's way and deal with your rogue member once that's done give medical treatment to the injured as fast as possible" Naruto said as the kid nodded, The PSC member knew of Naruto's strength and put his faith in him

"Naruto-san! Wait up!" The Young Uzumaki looked over his shoulder to see Ruby landing next to him.

"I am assuming the Chairman sent you to help me?" Naruto asked as Ruby nodded

"So What's the plan?" She asked Naruto let out a small grunt "Well we could crawl through the Air vent of the nearest Classroom and make our way to the Kitchen, then start rescuing the students" Naruto explained and began to make his way to the School hallway Ruby nodded again and followed The Uzumaki in.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Ruby looked at the Open Vent entrance in front of him

"Well...you know what they say Ladies first," Naruto said with a sly grin, Ruby glared at him and huffed "Whatever, Uzumaki," Ruby said climbing up the ladder to the Vent

The two teens were crawling in the vent for a while with Naruto following behind Ruby

"You know now that I think about it, I think you should have gone first," She said as Naruto let out another perverted giggle

"It's not my fault you decided to wear mini skirt today" Naruto shot back with a grin

After a few more seconds of Naruto's giggle "Black cotton ...panties.." Naruto said through his giggles, Ruby gave a quick kick to Naruto's face and shut him up

"stupid perverted blonde" Ruby muttered as Naruto's face of pain turned into a serious one and he lowered his voice

"We're getting close" he whispered as Ruby nodded and looked at the Vent entrance in front of her, she could hear voices coming from below

"It's now or never then," Ruby said pushing the Vent entrance down, The Witch jumped down first followed by her blonde friend, The two stayed low as they saw some of the hostages huddled in the corner

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto whispered as three clones came to life, turning to them Naruto gave them his orders

"Quietly take down the Rogue member's minions, they should be the ones patrolling the perimeter," Naruto said as the clones nodded and slipped away. Ruby looked at the blonde slightly impressed with him

"Try and protect the hostages...I am going to cut the Snake's head off" Naruto said as Ruby nodded, The Witch knew of the Uzumaki's strength and let him go

Naruto slipped past some of the guards and looked back to see his clones and Ruby deal with the lower level Yokai, the Young Uzumaki stopped in front of him was a red-haired man who stared at the blonde with so much rage in his eyes

"YOU!" he shouted as Naruto tilted his head in curiosity, he had never seen this guy before and yet here he was staring at him like Naruto just killed his family

"Sorry….but do I know you?" The Uzumaki asked scratching the back of his head, the man felt his rage reach a boiling point

"My name is Blaine and I will make sure to carve that name into your corpse when I am done with you!" He shouted and transformed into his monster form immediately. Naruto looked surprised as a Minotaur took form and charged at the Uzumaki, Naruto was caught off guard with how fast it was but none the less still managed to dodge incoming Monster.

"So..let me guess you're mad about me beating your butt buddy Kuyō?" The Minotaur tried to smash the Shinobi with its fist but Naruto was still too quick for it

Naruto lifted his eyepatch to show the Sharingan, the Minotaur was not as fast as Gin or even Moka but still, Naruto didn't want to take any chances.

The Minotaur then stopped and tried to ram the Uzumaki with its speed, dodging it's speeding body effortlessly, the blonde actually grew somewhat bored, when he saw the Minotaur, Naruto was interested as to what it could do but it just seemed like another monster with all brawns and no brains

Jumping back, Naruto decided to finish this quickly, The Uzumaki forgot he left Ruby to protect the hostages

" _I really expected more….Oh well I guess I should go help Ruby"_ He thought before forming a ram seal

"Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto shouted as a gust of wind slammed into the Minotaur who screamed and flew back. Quickly making a Rasengan in his hand, Naruto pounced on the Stunned Minotaur.

Drilling the Chakra sphere into The Minotaur's back and it let out a scream of pain before Naruto stopped, and took out a Kunai and jammed it into the Minotaur's kneecap with another scream of Pain, Blaine felt himself lose consciousness, making Several clones Naruto gave them his orders

"Just try not to kill him," Naruto said as his clones nodded and all jumped on the Downed Monster, The real Naruto watched his clones beat the Minotaur unconscious

After a few seconds of this, Naruto put back his eyepatch and stiffened, the Young Uzumaki had just gotten the memories of his clones, he rushed back to Ruby's location as fast as he could leaving his other clones to deal with the Minotaur

"Ruby! Wait!" Naruto shouted as he saw the Witch fend off Several Masked Men with a small flame spell, Ruby turned as Naruto made another batch of clones and took down the Masked men

"Look my clones just dispelled after unmasking one and if I am correct they could be innocent," Naruto said as Ruby raised an eyebrow at this and wondered what he meant

The Uzumaki turned back to his clones and watched them hold down a Masked man who was struggling to break free

Naruto walked up to the struggling Man with Ruby following behind, with a deep breath, Naruto unmasked him

The Two were shocked to see Student their age, with his eye's closed and a small purple mist on top of the Student's eyelids, Naruto was the first to recover and turned back to Ruby

"Have you seen anything like this?" he asked the Witch who simply shook her head

"No...It's like his body is still programmed to move on its own, if it's a spell, it's damn powerful one at least an A-rank or Expert level spell…..then again it could be a poison or something" Ruby commented in fascination as she watched the body of the Student still struggle against the grip of Naruto's clones

Naruto remembered hearing the Anti-thesis member speak about their poison specialist when they took his eye if something like that had Naruto at their Mercy, then it wasn't out of the question, Anti-thesis had some high-rank Monsters in their ranks and they needed to be rooted out.

Looking back at his clones, Naruto gave a swift chop to the Student's neck and his once flailing arms and legs went limp

" _Well at least their body could still be knocked out,"_ Naruto said, looking over to the rest of the Masked men he saw that they were gone, with a short sigh, Naruto grabbed the unconscious student and made his way to the Chairman's office with Ruby in tow

His clones, who were dealing with the downed Minotaur were not dispelled yet and so after releasing all of the hostages, he gave the signal to the PSC to move in to secure the area and take in the traitor.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper club look at the burned down building with shock, as the PSC member halted them

"W-Whats going on?" Tsukune asked slightly unnerved, he was wary about being around Public safety committee members since the fight with Kuyō, despite the group's recent reformation

One of the members let out a sigh "a former member of ours was a big supporter of the Fox bastard and didn't like the fact Uzumaki got him booted so He teamed up with Anti-thesis and kept a few people hostage….luckily Naruto-san and the Chairman's assistant helped us with the Situation and defeated our rogue member" The PSC member spoke out

"Where's Naruto now?" Moka stepped up and asked, The PSC member was tired of the questions being thrown his way and needed to get back to work

Inner Moka watched from the seal with a frown on her face, She had been interested in the Uzumaki's whereabouts but she was slightly disappointed at the fact he was still nowhere to be found.

"Last I heard he was headed to the Chairman's office to give his report, officially he isn't part of the PSC, despite his assistance, so he has no need to stick around, now please leave we still need to get the wounded some help" The PSC member said as the Newspaper club decided to make way for the Man's office

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Both Ruby and Naruto stood in front of an Annoyed Chairman " **This was quite troublesome, I think we might have to suspend classes for a while"** The man said, rubbing his glowing eyes

" **With this attack over, I'll have to repair the Cafeteria, which will cost me...oh well I guess it can't be helped….still good work, you two saved a lot of lives today"** The Chairman said as he leaned back in his Chair and looked at the Blonde's clones who were holding the unconscious student

"Sir...I request to be moved from the Newspaper Club for a while and assist the new PSC with their rogue members" Naruto said, The Chairman turned his gaze at the Uzumaki with a calculating eye

At first, the man was going to deny his request but after some thought to it, Moving Naruto to the PSC could help their purge go a lot faster and get rid of suspected traitors, The Chairman hummed for a bit

" **Done! but I'll only give you a week to get to work, with them….you start tomorrow once that's done you'll be back in the Newspaper Club"** The Chairman said as he got up from his Chair and looked at the two

" **Look I'll take the student to a certain part of the infirmary room and try to figure out what caused this….you are dismissed,"** he said as Naruto and Ruby nodded, The Witch and Shinobi walked out of the office, side by side.

"Honestly, after this attack, I am kinda of hoping they stop being so bold…" Naruto said as Ruby scoffed

"Oh no, is the big strong Uzumaki scared of a couple of low-level Yokai?" Ruby teased as Naruto gave a small pout.

"Whatever you say, cotton panties" Naruto shot back before being smacked in the back of the head by a blushing and enraged Witch

"You damn pervy blonde! I swear if you say that one more time I will cut the part that makes you a man!" She shouted, not realizing she was in in front of the rest of the Newspaper club who now looked at the Witch like she had lost her mind

Naruto watched, all the anger in Ruby turn into embarrassment, as she faced the group with a red face

"I….I don't want to know" Tsukune muttered as the rest of the Newspaper club silently agreed.

"S-So….Naruto-san where have you been all day?" Moka asked, momentarily forgetting about the Scene that just occurred

Naruto put his arms around his head before giving his reply "Well...I had some errands to run, nothing more and nothing less...Ruby decided to tag along so it was all fine I guess" he said, Mizore gave a small frown when she heard this

" _Of course he's hiding it…"_ She thought, her friends seemed to have different reactions but all of them decided to leave the subject there, it was Naruto after all

"I am gonna head back to my dorm, I really need to take a nap or something, I'll see you guys tomorrow or something," he said while letting out a fake small yawn

The rest of the Club watched the Uzumaki leave before turning to Ruby "So what actually happened?" they asked as She explained everything she learned today

"Well...Naruto and I learned more about those masked men that attacked him...apparently, they are students under some spell or poison all we know is that it takes total control of their body and can even change them into their monster form...that's the short version Sorry…..oh Right! And Naruto isn't in the Newspaper Club anymore well for now at least" Ruby explained, the group was shocked, when they heard Naruto wasn't in their club anymore.

"B-But why!?" Kurumu asked as Ruby let out a small sigh and look at them with a nervous look

"It's...not really my place to say I think," The Witch said, while the Newspaper club wanted to press the issue more they decided it was best to drop it for now but through all of this no one noticed Mizore slipped away from the group, to followed Naruto

"It's fine Ruby-chan, Thank you," Tsukune said and gave a short bow to the blushing Witch.

Moka looked at the nearest window to see the Sun setting "Tsukune-kun it's getting late...I think we should go home" The Vampiress said as the rest nodded and went off in different directions back to their dorms

Naruto knew he was being followed but said nothing, looking down at his feet, the Uzumaki felt Mizore's eyes fall on him as he kept walking, " _ **so you're just not going to say anything aren't you?"**_ The Kyuubi said as Naruto mentally shook his head

" _It's not that I don't want to talk to her, I just...I really want to take a nap"_ Naruto thought, The Fox shook his head " _ **you're terrible at excuses…"**_ was the last thing The Uzumaki heard before the Kyuubi cut off connection

The Shinobi sighed before calling out "You could come out now, Mizore" Naruto said as the Snow maiden who was slightly shocked at being discovered quickly recovered and walked up to Naruto, The two, now face to face and look at each other with silence

"How can you use Yoki?" Mizore asked in low voice, Naruto froze when he heard this but The Uzumaki collected himself

" _Is she referring to the Fox's Chakra? I only used a little bit in the Camping trip….I guess they're more sensitive to it than most shinobis "_ Naruto thought, a few more seconds went by before Naruto gave his reply

"I don't use Yoki" Naruto lied with a neutral look, Mizore grit her teeth, she knew for a fact he was lying to her AGAIN!

"Why do you lie to me?" The Snow woman said Naruto stayed silent for a few minutes

"Why do you lie to me!?" Mizore repeated raising her voice, Naruto looked away from her as he saw passersby looking at the two

Naruto gave one glare to them and they looked away, most of the Students moved on with their day and tried to ignore the scene in front of them, Naruto let out a small sigh and turned back to the annoyed girl

"Well, Why have you been avoiding me? I thought after the trip you would at least learn to trust me" Naruto asked, Mizore's glare never left her face

"Because the more I learn about you the more you feel like a stranger, I thought I was your partner but it sure as hell doesn't feel like it when my friend can't even trust me" She explained

Naruto started to walk back to his dorm and ignore the angry girl which only made her even more enraged

"Fine! Go ahead and walk away! I don't even care anymore!" Mizore shouted and stormed off to her own dorm

" _You know for a monster whose race pretty much prides itself on being stealthy, she can sure be loud when she wants to,"_ Naruto thought, as he looked around there were some people glaring at him but others simply moving on with their day

" _Ah damn that girl knows how to cause a scene,"_ The Uzumaki thought, he knew this was going cause future problems and rumors but still, to him it was better than trying to explain you have a giant demon fox that can destroy mountains inside your stomach

Getting to his dorm, Naruto immediately collapsed on his bed, he was way too sleepy to deal with anything right now

" _ **I might be a giant demon fox but look...kit I also understand you didn't have the best of Childhoods or have any real social interaction till you were thirteen but that was just a piss poor route and excuse to take…"**_ The Fox said as Naruto grunt

" _Oh no if only a giant fox didn't attack my village, forcing me to become its vessel and damning me to a crappy Childhood"_ The Uzumaki shot back as Kurama growled

" _ **You speak as if I had a Choice in the matter,"**_ Kyuubi said, Naruto had enough of the Fox and cut off the connection

He let out a tired chuckle, this whole day was just so stressful for him, at least Summer break was finally coming around, he closed his eye and went to sleep, he earned it.

End

NOW WAIT DON'T KILL ME I HAVE AN EXPLANATION I SWEAR,

For one this will be the last time Naruto and Mizore have an issue together I promise, I wanted Naruto and the Newspaper Club to slightly drifted apart but he won't leave and instead work with the PSC every now and then to deal with Anti-thesis, he'll still be close to the Newspaper Club and as for the Romance with Mizore I wanted to have Naruto grow up when it comes to love, so he's conflicted on what he should do as he never really had anyone to teach him aside from Jiraiya but come on its Jiraiya, oh and sorry for making Mizore so dramatic but honestly in Canon it felt like they just threw in Hinata and rushed everything last minute imo then again Naruto as a whole wasn't centered around Romance so there is that

The Next Chapter is the Leaf filler Chapter now that one is actually really damn long because I worked on it first, it's around 10k words so that should be later this week when I finish polishing it up

Oh, yeah I said I was going to make Anti-thesis a far bigger threat and I decided to pour in former PSC members into the mix under the guise that they will be getting even with Naruto for defeating Kuyō who is still around just not in Charge of the PSC anymore and is more or less locked away.

As for Inner Moka, She'll be around in year two far more often which is after the Leaf filler and yes this Chapter did seem a bit dull but again this was really just filler because I felt like I was rushing too fast to the leaf,

Naruto will only go to Konoha every now and then, and he won't stay there long.

On the Topic of Ruby I don't think I'll have her in, For now, It's just Naruto/Mizore/Inner Moka but that could still change

And the actual summer break is coming around like the seven-week no school break, so there is that

I am gonna go play Hearts of iron or something later

Ps. got my first flame and the dude was right for the most part, I really need to finish that rewrite

Ps.s I am so sorry for the late update was trying to figure out how to go about this and fix the timeline of this fanfic

Ps.s.s at least I am getting better at this

triple ps Does anyone remember Kappa Mikey? that was a good show


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to chapter 7, I am so sorry if you made it this far honestly but this one is different

I fucked up the Timeline for Rosario Vampire and butchered it, but still, I told myself I'll see this fanfic to the end so here we are anyway welcome to Summer Vacation unlike the Ruby one, this one will be different, this is still Year 1,

And about that Re-write, I'll get to it but like I said I'll finish this one to the end

I almost got my first flame and oh my sides are in orbit, I agree this is shit, it's all over the place and I had to nerf Naruto Character to hell, still it was edgy and really funny

Oh and I have a lot to say about the Re-write and currently this fanfic later but for now

Last thing this Chapter might be a little late and slightly sloppy but I promise you, I'll make it extra long and hone out the mistakes

Disclaimer: Still don't own either animes or else I would have made Tsukune, not a bitch and Naruto getting a bit stronger

Almost forgot the meme of the day "I don't need friends, they disappoint me" -Clara Shaw

A dent in my Iron will

Naruto looked at his clock with an annoyed look, he was late for class again, it had been three weeks now since the incident at the Cafeteria and a lot has changed since then for one, working with the PSC was an eye opener for the Uzumaki.

When he first heard of the New Public safety committee, he wasn't so sure what to think but they were fairly politely to the Uzumaki and assisted him as best they could. The whole week with the PSC went by fast and sadly he didn't learn as much as he would have liked too.

Naruto let out an another sigh as he opened the door to his dorm, the place was a mess, making a few clones to tidy up the place, Naruto started to recall some of the events the past three weeks.

Aside from working with the PSC, Naruto had to deal with a rumor going around the School concerning the argument that he and Mizore had, most people believed Naruto and Mizore were dating and had recently broken up, it didn't help that neither Mizore or Naruto show up to class for a few days, the former being somewhat depressed while the latter was drowning himself in work with the PSC.

Still, Naruto did hang around with the Newspaper Club just not as often, he hardly even saw Mizore now and when he did, she was off going after Tsukune again and sure it did hurt the blonde a lot but it wasn't like they were a couple or anything.

Inner Moka was something else she was becoming more and more aggressive in her fighting style, when Naruto didn't have his Sharingan out, granted they spared once a week so their skills wouldn't rust due to their academy life, but Naruto could swear he could hear her muttering under her breath about stuff like "Mates" and "Immortality", The blonde had to repress a shudder, when those words crept up on him.

His Training all in all was going well, He could already teleport between short distances with the Hiraishin without much issue, The most important thing was that Naruto had finally perfected a B-rank Water style Ninjutsu, Suiton: Hahonryuu or The Tearing torrent Jutsu, It was only thanks to Captain Yamato who gave him the scroll and small tips on it, did he properly master The Jutsu, there was also adding Water release into his Rasengan, Naruto didn't know how he wanted to use it's Shape transformation in battle so he left it on the backburner for now.

"So how's that final issue going, Naruto?" Gin asked as he waved at Naruto

Naruto blinked for a second before opening his bag and pulling out several papers and handing them to Gin "Anti-thesis has still been quiet since the incident and with this day almost over, I don't think we'll be hearing from them anytime until next year" Naruto said as Gin nodded and looked over the papers

"Good work, Naruto, I don't know where we would be withou-" before The Werewolf could finish, the two teens heard a small and meek voice

"Naruto-san?" A girl walking into the Room said as the Blonde perked up and turned his head at the newcomer

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he had never seen this girl before, The Rest of the Newspaper Club looked at the girl who was extremely shy before handing Naruto a paper

"The Chairman wanted to see you...he said there was a blonde Woman looking for you," The girl said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, before taking the note and read it

Naruto's eye widened before grabbing his bag and running to The Chairman's office. The Newspaper Club all looked at each other before getting back to work, it was going to be a long day for them without Naruto's help but still, they were curious as to who was looking for their friend

The Shinobi felt his heart sore when he was given the note, he couldn't believe it, that she was here! Naruto opened the Door the Chairman's office as quickly as possible, Naruto looked around and saw Ruby and the Chairman sitting down but When he laid his eyes on the blonde women, he felt his heart stop

"Well, brat you've been well," Tsunade said as she waved her hand at the dumbfounded Naruto

"Baa-chan...you're here?" Naruto sputtered out still not believing his eyes as Tsunade laughed at his expression

"No I am just a Shadow clone here to give you the news," The Clone said as the Chairman decided to speak next

" **Take a seat Uzumaki, We have a lot to talk about,"** The Chairman said with a Neutral look as Naruto took a seat

"Well, Where do I begin?" Tsunade sighed as she folded her arms

"For one the Chairman and I have struck a deal….." The Slug princess started before giving Naruto, what he dubbed "The Hokage stare"

"You will return to the leaf through a two-way portal, that only you, Kakashi and I will have access to but will return here for the next three years when each semester starts, so for the Next two months you're coming home, brat" Tsunade finished as the Blonde's eye widen and a smile broke out on his face

The Chairman nodded before speaking " **You'll still return to at least finish your job, after all, I don't believe you are the type of person to leave your friends behind"**

Naruto nodded his head and figured the amount of training he could get done in the leaf would help a lot in future conflicts.

"Alright...I'll go pack my stuff then," Naruto said as both he and Tsunade exited the office leaving only the Chairman, alone in the room with Ruby who slipped away to look for her friends

"When we get to your dorm, I'll need to fill you in on the Situation with Akatsuki," Tsunade said as Naruto looked at his Hokage with a small nod, The blonde could hardly contain himself, he really couldn't wait to get back to the Leaf and see everyone again

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Sun was starting to set as Tsukune was walking to the bus stop with a big smile, Finally! A break from all this monster stuff, no more Vampires, Ghoul forms, Ninja clones, and Witches. The Human boy hopped on the bus, Happy to get away from it all and to see his family again

Still, he was curious as to what happened with Naruto, He simply disappeared but Tsukune assured himself, he would see his blonde haired friend soon

The Brown-haired boy let out a deep sigh as he set his luggage down next to him as he took his seat, with a small smile, he looked out the window to see the Bus enter the Tunnel.

Naruto opened his dorm room and walked in with Tsunade in tow, The Blonde immediately started to pack his clothes, while Tsunade took note on how clean the room was

The clone smiled slightly before sitting down on a table with Naruto, who was eating a cup of Ramen "So, What did you wanna talk to me about?" Naruto asked while stuffing his face with Ramen

The Hokage gained an annoyed look before smacking him over the head, Naruto whimpered as his Ramen was now spilled on the table

Tsunade calmed herself before looking at Naruto "I am going to have to be blunt with you, War has been declared, Naruto, Akatsuki have declared war on the Ninja world, they've seized some of the minor Nations and were able to muster up a decent sized army, an alliance of the Five Major Village, of Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Konoha, and Suna has been formed, It's been raging for months now...I am sorry I lied to you...but I knew you would stop at nothing to assist us in the War." Tsunade explained

Naruto couldn't wrap his head around this, a war? Against Akatsuki?, Naruto had only one concern in his mind

"What….What's happening right now then?" Naruto asked as the clone grimaced at this, before speaking

"Well….it's been nothing but skirmishes since a failed invasion of Iwa took place and it was only because we were saved by an Ex-Akatsuki member, I think you remember her name….Konan," Tsunade said as Naruto processed this

"K-Konan?" Naruto asked as Tsunade nodded "She helped some of the rock nins and the Tsuchikage hold against the Akatsuki alliance until our forces could arrive and help push them back….all in all, I don't think we would have made it without her" Tsunade said with her arms folded

Naruto slightly smiled, he was happy Konan switched sides and was doing well for herself but this smiled was quickly dropped as Naruto adopted a serious look

"Will I be going through the training required to control the Fox and helping in the War?" Naruto asked as Tsunade herself raised an eyebrow

"Probably not as it would take too long for what we have in mind for you but as for your second question...we will get to that later for now" Tsunade started as she pulled out a small storage scroll

"We'll be going back to the Chairman's office and going home, The real Tsunade should be waiting for you at the newly built Hokage tower," The Clone said walking out the door with Naruto following behind her, still thinking about what he was just told

The Chairman waited in his Office as Tsunade and Naruto walked in the room, The man gave Naruto that damn smile, the one that screamed Trouble

" **I look forward to your arrival, I could tell the next school year….will be just full of excitement...for you, Uzumaki,"** The Chairman said, Tsunade chuckled at this

"Just open the damn portal, you old man" Tsunade said, handing over the scroll to the Chairman who sighed

" **You're all heart, Tsunade"** The Chairman sarcastically said as he slapped the seal on the key

Slowly but surely a small, spark of light was seen as the pink mist engulfed the area, after a few seconds the Pink mist move into the floating key that broke and showed a time-space wound, the size of a door

" **Now then, this portal is stabilized for a few seconds and will be reopened as long as any seal holder is alive, which includes me, Tsunade, you and your sensei,"** The Chairman said as Naruto watched the Tsunade clone walk through the Portal

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and made his way through the Pink portal

The Shinobi opened his eyes and looked up at the sunset overlooking the Hokage monument, taking another deep breath, a small smile broke out on his face….he was finally home

Hearing a small poof, Naruto turned his head to see the Tsunade clone was gone, blinking for a few seconds before jumping down and running full speed to the New Hokage tower

The Real Tsunade had a small smirk on her face as she watched Naruto open the door, with the biggest grin on his face, she got the memories from her clone, who knew the brat ran into him of all people?

"It's good to have you home, Naruto," Shizune said as Naruto let out a short laugh

"Oh man, you have no idea," Naruto said as he stopped for a second, he realized it had been almost eight months since he last had Ichiraku Ramen.

"Baa-chan...I could tell you all about it over a bowl of Ramen?" Naruto asked as Tsunade gave a small smile herself

"Shizune!...I want you to cover me for at least an hour or two" Tsunade said as Shizune let out a deep sigh

"Yes….Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as Tsunade got up from her chair and walked out with Naruto following behind her

"I guess the Village really has recovered" Naruto muttered, looking at the new tall buildings as Tsunade gave him a knowing smirk

"You'd be surprised how useful Mokuton is when it comes to rebuilding villages," Tsunade said, referring to Yamato

"Well here we are Naruto, now their old shop was destroyed by Pein but because of your new reputation, they managed to get a new shop with the extra money, it's not a stand anymore I'll say that" Tsunade said as Naruto looked confused before the blonde woman let out a small chuckle and pointed to a medium sized restaurant

Naruto look a bit surprised before a small smile crept up on his face, walking into the shop, sitting down on a stool, he noticed Tsunade immediately got some Sake

"Now...I guess I should explain the Situation further….my clone mention that the Akatsuki have taken over some minor nations, The first one would be Takigakure, during a coup that took place out of nowhere, their Kage was killed by The Masked man who calls himself Tobi, he declared himself Their new Kage, Almost immediately Oto reached out to them under their new Kage...Kabuto Yakushi, The Land of Rivers fell in with their alliance to form a faction to challenge the might of the Five great nations." Tsunade explained and took another drink from her Sake

"That's not all...Your friend Konan gave us the News of what happened in Amegakure, it seems she was framed as Nagato's killer by The Masked man, who nearly killed her if not for some of her last supporters jumping in fight to distract him" Tsunade said

Naruto nodded his head, to think this Tobi guy nearly killed Konan, The same Woman who helped kill Jiraiya and destroyed the Leaf

"Let's see what else...oh yes, The failed invasion of Iwa, you see even with these Minor Nations at their call, Akatsuki knew it wasn't enough to challenge the sheer numbers of the Five great Nations, so they have a Smaller army of Zetsu, as they call themselves, they nearly took Iwa with sheer numbers until Konan managed to bombard their lines with paper bombs outside the village which resulted in buying us time for reinforcements, The Zetsu are pretty basic, but I am sure your shadow clones will benefit us greatly, Naruto" Tsunade said as she took another drink from her Sake

"Well, here is your Miso Ramen, It's good to have you back, Naruto," Teuchi said as Naruto smiled at the old man

"Before I forget, I need to mention what we will be doing the Next two months, I hope you remember that letter in which I told you that a strike force made up of Team 7 will be made to put an end to Sasuke, I am going to have Kakashi and Yamato put you through hell and back, Naruto" Tsunade said as Naruto chuckled a bit

"Oh don't worry baa-chan I know you will," Naruto said as he finished up his first bowl of Ramen

"So tell me brat, How did you, out of everyone end up at Yokai academy?" Tsunade asked as something clicked in Naruto's head

"Let me ask you something first...how do you even know the Chairman?" Naruto said looking up at the blonde woman.

"Oh I don't know him that well but Jiraiya did...it was a few months before the third Shinobi world war when this happened, I don't know much of the details but he fell into a hot spring during The Pervert's peaking sessions, I don't know how they became friends or really anything after that, I did get to speak to the man and I did learn of the academy's existence, I guess it was just sheer luck you ended up there, huh brat" Tsunade said as it wasn't the complete truth but Naruto didn't need to know everything just yet

"Did you know it was a school for monsters…?" Naruto whispered as his kage looked at him and laughed

"Of course I did, I just thought nothing of it but with you being...well Naruto, I wonder what trouble you have gotten yourself into so please entertain me," Tsunade said as a smile broke out on Naruto's face

"Oh man...where to begin, so I met a guy named Tsukune Aono, The only human in the School aside from me, he's a pretty average guy all things considered and is an overall nice person but man that kid gets himself into trouble all the time, there is also Moka Akashiya, She reminds me a lot of Sakura in terms of her appearance but that's really where similarities end, She's sweet and cute in her Outer personality but her Inner personality is Cold and Powerful" Naruto said slightly shuddering at the thought of Inner Moka

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this and slightly smiled "This Moka person….she wouldn't be a Vampire would she?" Tsunade asked as Naruto nodded his head, Tsunade's smile grew when she saw this

" _Oh, Issa...your daughter has really grown...I just hope they can take whatever comes at them in the future"_ Tsunade thought, Naruto looked at her with curiosity written on his face

"Don't worry about it, brat" Tsunade said as she waved her hand, While Naruto was hesitant to drop it, he decided it was for the best

"Oh there is also Gin, he's a werewolf and the biggest Pervert ever, He reminds me a lot of Jiraiya sometimes, there is also Yukari and Ruby, they are both Witches, sometimes Yukari and I go off to prank people, I don't really see Ruby often but she seems nice enough" Naruto said as he watched Ayame bring him another bowl of miso ramen and almost immediately started eating his food before finishing it up in under a minute much to Tsunade's surprise

"And lastly there is Mizore, I really don't know how I feel about her, Baa-chan, we were really close, but things started to go downhill when they started learning more and more about me...we got into a fight a few weeks ago and haven't spoken since" Naruto said with a small sigh as Tsunade looked down

"Do….Do they know about the Fox?" Tsunade asked she knew how sensitive Naruto was about it but Naruto shook his head

"No, and if I have my way they'll never find out, I know it's a School for Monsters and maybe they will be more accepting of me but baa-chan I fought a four-tailed Fox and in Moka's words Yokos are considered gods in their world, imagine their reaction if they found out I had the nine-tails, I am pretty sure every single Monster would stop at nothing to try and fight me in order to boast about killing one of the greatest monsters in the world, they might even go after my friends" Naruto explained as he got up from his Chair, Tsunade shook her head, The Slug princess felt like there was a lot more personal stuff to it.

"Naruto, they still deserve to know at some point, besides what's the harm in just letting them know?" Tsunade asked

"Maybe…someday" Naruto replied, he wanted to drop the subject before it got out of hand however he did realize something

"hey, Baa-chan….where exactly will I be staying?" he asked as Tsunade let out a short chuckle

"You'll be staying in the new Senju compound since your apartment was destroyed during Pein's attack." She said getting up from her seat

"Aside from Shizune and myself no one really lives there, I could get you another apartment soon enough but with the War on-going…" Tsunade said

"It's fine, thanks Baa-chan for everything," the one-eyed ninja said as the two walked to the compound in Silence

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Inner Moka was bored out of her mind, during these two months nothing will really go on, so she was all alone with her thoughts but she did have one thing on her mind a certain blonde

Naruto was an interesting person to her, Moka was positive he was human, but how could a human draw Yoki? And that Power, everything about the Blonde said that he was in control, Moka loved that, Still the Vampiress didn't know how to go about this

Obliviously Mizore was going to be an issue but Moka would worry about that later, she had other worries like her sisters getting in the way

Moka simply wouldn't allow any of them to even come close to Naruto and she had a way to do it, licking her lips, yes Naruto was perfect for her, granted she didn't know how Outer Moka would take this due to the Pink-haired girl's love for Tsukune but she would cross that bridge when it came to it " _ **Uzumaki, you will be mine"**_ She thought with a confident smirk

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mizore had just gotten home after nearly a year of being away, she was greeted by her mother who immediately went to make her some food after all the trip was fairly long from Yokai to her home, the week prior Mizore sent a letter to her explaining the Situation with Naruto.

Tsurara looked at her daughter with worry as she sat down on the table, The younger Snow fairy hadn't touched her food at all. Tsurara really wanted the Uzumaki who had hurt her daughter pay with his blood but it wasn't like she could find him and right now Mizore needed advice and support.

"Listen Mizore-chan explain to me what exactly are you doing now," Tsurara asked, Mizore looked up at her Mother and stood silent for a second.

"Well...I decided to at least go after Tsukune again, truth be told Mother I don't like him but...I just can't be with someone so secretive like Naruto, I just feel like I don't know him in the slightest, every single time I find out something about him it makes Naruto feel more like a stranger to me" Mizore explained as her Mother sighed

"you know I care about you but when it comes to some people they can be hard to crack from what you have told me it seems this Naruto person has his reasons for being so secretive" She told her daughter, who scoffed

"And that's a good reason to lie to his partner?" Mizore shot back, Tsurara sighed, She really didn't know how to go about this.

" _Oh young love I wonder what type of person Uzumaki really is, I guess I'll be finding out sometime soon,"_ Tsurara thought before looking back at her daughter with a serious look

"Mizore-chan….I only want what's best for you...and from what you've told me Uzumaki doesn't seem like a bad person, he just has a lot of secrets, which isn't a bad thing maybe you two just need to take it slow, Mizore, you can't expect someone to just give you all of their secrets" Tsurara said

Mizore took in her mother's words and finally let out a tired sigh "I guess you're right….I should apologize for overreacting when I see him again, I hope we could work this out" The Snow maiden said, Tsurara smiled and continued eating her dinner

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto opened his eye in his new bland room, he put on his headband and started walking down the stairs, The Shinobi saw Shizune preparing breakfast

"Still wearing that old headband, Naruto?" Shizune asked as Naruto looked confused

"Well...we are at war, I am sure you've noticed that most Shinobi here have a different headband" Shizune explained, with a small box, handing him a new allied Shinobi headband to Naruto, who nodded and took it, quickly replacing his old Leaf headband and sat down to eat

After few minutes, Naruto was out the door and was walking down the streets of Konoha with a small smile on his face, as the people of the leaf, gave the blonde a smile and thanks for his fight against Pein

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked into the hospital, the blonde stopped as there were Medics running into the emergency room with an injured Sand nin, Naruto waited outside the room for half an hour as Sakura walked out and threw away some bloody gloves in a nearby trashcan, surprised to see her old teammate and with a small smile, she gave him a small hug

"Naruto-nii, How have you been?" Sakura said with a cheerful smile as Naruto returned that smile

"I am not sure if Tsunade told you about where I ended up," Naruto said as Sakura nodded and gave him a small whisper "Oh right, the whole monster thing," Sakura said in a lower voice

Seeing another nurse call for Sakura's aid, the Pink-haired girl got up and walked back into the room

"Sorry to cut this short, Naruto but the wounded really need treatment, When I get off work, I'll try and swing by the Senju compound," Sakura said as she walked back into the Emergency Room

Naruto sighed and decided to leave the hospital, the place always creeped him out, walking around the recovering village, the blonde watched as people went about their day, to him it really felt like there was no ongoing war aside from new headbands and a lot of Shinobi he had never seen before roaming the streets,

The Shinobi felt someone tug his Collar, turning around, Naruto's single eye widened "Kakashi-sensei?" he asked as the Jounin jumped down and walked up to his blonde student with his book still covering his face

"It really has been awhile, Naruto, hasn't it," Kakashi said as Naruto looked at his Sensei with one thing on his mind

"Man, I really wish I had a mask like you, sensei" Naruto said flatly as Kakashi let out a short chuckle

"Well, kid where are you headed?" The Jounin asked as Naruto pointed to the New Hokage tower

"Ah... I was headed there, Let's go' Kakashi said, Naruto nodded and followed his old teacher

"Naruto I should tell you, that you should at least talk to Hinata, you know to clear up some misunderstandings," Kakashi said as he still had his head in his book

Naruto's face turned into a small frown at this, he didn't know how he would go about this but decided to think about that later.

"Oi, Baa-chan, did you need something?" Naruto said cheerfully before dodging a large book coming straight for his head

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that, brat?!" Tsunade angrily said

"The day I stop calling you Baa-chan, is the day when you stop calling me brat" Naruto shot back with a smug look as Tsunade gave a small sigh

"So then brat, what do you need?" Tsunade asked as Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other for a second

"I want to know how exactly the portal works " Naruto bluntly asked, Kakashi looked up from his book at this, he himself was going to be one of the seal holders so this grabbed his full attention

Tsunade leaned back in her Chair and let out another sigh "Well I guess you should know some of the drawbacks but first here" the Senju woman said as she gave them two pink slips with a tattoo design "put these on whatever part of your skin and then focus Chakra in that general area, once that's done you two will be able to properly pinpoint Yokai academy, I gave one to Kakashi just, in case I die in the War" Tsunade said

She watched as her two Shinobi put a Seal on their Shoulders and decided to go into the seal's mechanics further

"I already mentioned the Drawbacks before but I want to explain it further so I'll start with that, the Seal can only open a Time and Space wound similar to the one in the Chairman's office, to make sure we don't end up destroying something important in the Universe, The Chairman and I made sure to only pop these wounds for at least several minutes before they disappear, it also has a one month cooldown, so again, we don't end up destroying something important, These were made with the Seal knowledge of myself and the Chairman, with some notes from Jiraiya to help, we also managed to properly set up marked teleporter pads, one would be at the top of the Hokage monument and the other would be in the Chairman's office " The blonde woman finished

Kakashi nodded, The Silver-haired man turned to his student who was checking on the new seal on his body "I guess we should get to training, Naruto" he said as Naruto quickly turned to the man with a smile and the two left the office to continue their training, it was going to be a long war

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kabuto looked at the Map in front of him with a frown on his face, He didn't want to use any Edo Tensei Shinobi in the war just yet as they were his triumph card and assumed that Oto could hold its own but he was wrong.

It seems like the Allied Shinobi force had managed to cut Oto off from the rest of the Akatsuki alliance, he had barely managed to get away but Sasuke was still stuck in Oto, the Snake wondered how the Uchiha would hold out.

Kabuto would have to use Edo Tensei soon if he wanted to break through the allied lines but even then, he didn't know if the Edo Tensei Ninjas could push through that thick and fortified line, Kabuto would have to play a lot safer, he sighed it was a shame, Sasuke was more than likely to die and Tobi's wrath at the idea of a dead Sasuke was not something to be taken lightly.

Not only did Oto get surrounded but Daimyo of the Sound had turned on them and allowed Allied troops to push in from the Land of Fire, Kabuto still looking at the map, slightly smirked even If Oto fell, it wouldn't matter in the long run the rest of the Akatsuki were still very strong and divided the Allies in two, Amegakure, Kusagakure, Tanigakure, and Takigakure were still firmly under Their control, and despite the fact, the Invasion of Iwa failed, Kabuto figured, he and Tobi could push into either the Land of Earth or the Land of Fire to further this divide.

Laughing to himself, The Troops trapped in Oto were getting more desperate by the day, some even resorting to suicidal counter-attacks, this would surely cause problems for the Allies in the future Kabuto knew the Sound four would surely fight to the last.

Still, It was a shame that Kimimaro didn't survive his fight with Gaara but the Snake man had a suspicion that it was his illness finally catching up to Kimimaro that put an end to him

Kabuto figured the Sound four under Sasuke could hold out for reinforcements all he had to do was stall maybe the Edo Tensei Kimimaro could assist an assault on the eastern flank.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Six weeks had passed in Konoha and a lot has happened for The blonde Shinobi, The biggest thing was Naruto and Kakashi working on Shape manipulation with Element Chakra together

The Copycat Ninja was now looking at the Hokage monument in deep thought, He had a feeling he knew why he and Naruto were summoned by Tsunade

Kakashi let out a small sigh as he watched his student opened the door and yelled at the top of his lungs

"Oi Baa-chan! Why did you interrupt our training?!" Naruto shouted as he had to dodge another large book, that was aimed straight for his head

"You damn brat! Show me some respect!" Tsunade shot back before sighing and rubbed her temples

"I have a mission for you, brat" Tsunade started as Naruto and Kakashi had a serious look on their face

The Blonde-haired Woman turned away and spoke "For several weeks, The allied Shinobi forces have laid siege on the Village of Oto with Sasuke Uchiha trapped in there, I am sending Team Seven to the front lines, You'll be finally putting an end to this damn siege, I already have a platoon of Jounin scouting and reinforcing the Hideouts, both Kumo and Kiri have sent reinforcements to aid us so don't mess this up, Sakura will meet up with you at the northern gate, you'll put an end to Uchiha Sasuke once and for all, this will be a crippling blow to the enemy, sadly Sai can't join you as he's elsewhere currently but I am sure you three will succeed"

"Of course Tsunade-sama," both Naruto and Kakashi said before leaving the office, however, Tsunade had one thing on her mind " _Stay safe out there brat"_ as she watched the Uzumaki leave her office

Naruto walked out of her office, slightly on edge but regardless followed Kakashi, after half an hour of running through rooftops, they were at the front gates to meet Sakura

"Kakashi-sensei, It's about time you guys showed up, come on we should get going," Sakura said as she first took a look at her Map

"The First allied Camp is by the Southern hideout, our intel says that Sasuke is trapped in the Northern hideout but there are still garrisons in the rest of them….some of the reports say the Sound Four are alive not only that but it seems the Sound nins themselves are becoming more suicidal and desperate in their attacks, things like sending genin covered in Paper bombs and such" Sakura said as Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine, apart of him now wished he stayed in Yokai

Team seven were now jumping through trees as Naruto was feeling a lot more Nervous, this would be his first taste of War and the fact he was going to be the person to put Sasuke down felt wrong

After Several hours of travel, Team Seven landed at the entrance of the Southern Camp, "Well now look who it is" A brown-haired boy shouted running up to the slightly surprised Uzumaki

"Kiba!" Naruto said slightly smiling at his old friend, The Blonde's smile only grew When he saw the rest of Team eight approach them

Kakashi immediately looked at Shino with a Calculating eye "So exactly is the situation?" The Masked man asked as the Bug Shinobi nodded

"Honestly? Nothing much however to proceed with your mission I recommend heading to the Eastern Camp, They are in desperate need of Reinforcements" Shino said

Naruto had a worried look during this time, The blonde Shinobi had noticed Hinata stealing glances at him, turning to Kakashi and grabbing his attention, Naruto motioned to Hinata, Kakashi looked at his student before nodding his head

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Can we talk for a second?" Naruto asked as the timid girl's blush grew, She nodded before following Naruto after a few minutes of walking, Naruto finally broke the Silence

"Hinata-chan….Words can't describe how thankful I am that you saved me, the fact you risked your life against Pein for someone like me...Thank you Hinata but I can't return your feelings, maybe we could still be….friends" Naruto said, silently hoping to the gods above, that his words didn't sound harsh

The Hyuga girl stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking "T-there is someone e-else...isn't t-there.." she said as Naruto flinched slightly at this, an image of Mizore and Inner Moka, along with all the stuff that happened in Yokai flashed in the blonde's mind before shaking his head

"No...no I don't think so" Naruto replied, as Hinata shook her head and let a few tears fall to the ground

"Naruto-kun….can you at least promise me, if it doesn't work with them….to give us a chance?" Hinata said as The blonde smiled slightly, hearing the Hyuga girl speak without stuttering a word

"Maybe, someday...Hinata-chan" Naruto said as the Hyuga girl smiled, the Two walked back to their respective teams

Kakashi sighed "So you're telling me that the Platoon of Jounins hasn't reinforced the Eastern Camps?" The Copy Ninja said as he rubbed his temples

Shino nodded as Kakashi turned to his team, "Well you two know what we need to do then" Sakura and Naruto nodded before Team Seven said their goodbyes and began to head east, Naruto let out a sigh of relief, Sakura caught this and smiled slightly

"I am glad you and Hinata managed to sort this out" Sakura said as Naruto turned his head to her

"Yeah I just hope nothing really comes from it" Naruto replied, The rest of the travel was in silence

Heading East, it took Team Seven another few hours to arrive close to the Eastern Camp, but they were greeted with an exhausted Shikamaru who was trying to catch his breath, an unconscious Ino, and a injured Choji

Team Ten were barely holding out against several Sound nins who were trying to break the siege, Naruto quickly made Shadow Clones to pull Ino and Choji out of the fight to heal them

"Heh, you have no idea how glad I am to see you, damn Troublesome blonde" Shikamaru said as Naruto smiled at his old friend

"I'll take it from here, ya lazy bastard" Naruto said as he patted The Nara's back, Kakashi looked at his student and nodded

"Go ahead Naruto, just be quick about it," The Silver-haired man said, Naruto smirked slightly before taking out several Hiraishin Kunais

One of the Sound nin realized those Kunais was put on edge and he backed off slightly before muttering "Those Kunais…..The Yellow Flash?" The rest of the Sound nin heard this and took a step back

"I am honored but I am not my Father" Naruto said removing his headband to show his fully evolved Sharingan

"Just stay calm...if we win this! Sasuke-sama will reward us!" A Sound-nin stupidly said before charging at the Blonde with a Tantō in his hand

Naruto simply had a bored look as the man came slowly towards him, Taking a deep sigh, He charged a Rasengan and shoved it in the Man's gut, the blonde quickly removed the Tantō off the now screaming Man, and turned his attention to the next sound nins

The blonde decided to use the small Tantō and rushed at the stunned group, with a loud war cry The Sound nins charged at Naruto who effortlessly cut him down, one sound nin tried to stab Naruto with a Kunai but with his Sharingan, Naruto dodged it and grabbed the Kunai off the Shinobi who was quickly stabbed in his throat, The blonde saw two Sound nins with Kunais charge at him from both sides, he quickly dodged them and charged up two Rasengans

"Rasenrengan!" Naruto shouted as he shoved two newly made Rasengans in two shocked Sound nins who simply watched helplessly as the Chakra Spheres dug into their backs, with a blood-curdling scream the two sound nins fell lifeless on the ground

Naruto now looked at the last three Sound ninjas who were trying to get on their feet, taking another sigh, he summoned one clone who stood next to Naruto, The one clone looked at his boss with a small smirk before turning back at the stunned Sound nins and ran through some hand seals

"Suiton:Hahonryuu!" the clone shouted as Water began to pour out of the Clone's hand,

The real Naruto ran through his own Seals "Futon: Daitoppa!" he shouted, a strong gust of wind slammed into the Water Jutsu

The two Jutsu flew at the injured Sound nins and with one last scream of pain, all of the Sound nins who previously had Shikamaru on his last leg were now dead

Naruto frowned slightly at the bodies, he really didn't like killing but he justified it in his head, Naruto was at war and people were going to die, he knew it was just a Cold hard fact of life.

Putting his headband on, Naruto turned to Kakashi, The Jounin simply shook his head and walked away to the spot Sakura was at, the Pinkette was fixing up Team Ten as best she could, Shikamaru was still fine for the most part and decided to report to Kakashi

"So what the hell was that about?" Kakashi asked as Shikamaru grunted, before taking a deep breath

"The Eastern Camp was nearly wiped out, apparently one of the Sound four arrived, his name was Kidomaru, I remember him trying to stop us from getting Sasuke back, anyway We managed to barely kill him before these guys showed up and ambushed us with a platoon of Sound nins, I recall hearing that Tsunade sent Reinforcements and those should be arriving soon, still...if you want to take the Eastern hideout and head up North from there, then be my guest, but make sure to deal with Sasuke so the rest of us can attack and put an end to this damn siege" The Nara heir said motioning to the entrance in front of them

Sakura was nearly done patching up the rest of Team Ten and stood up to Shikamaru "They'll be fine and should be awake in a few minutes" The Medical-nin said as Kakashi nodded

"Well I guess we should get moving then," Kakashi said with a serious look, the Rest of Team seven nodded

"Remind me to buy you a drink later, Naruto, do us a Favor and put an end to that bastard," The Nara teen said with a small smirk

Naruto nodded and smiled at him before running off into the hideout with the rest of Team seven following behind

" _ **Kit I have to ask…..are you really prepared to bring an end to that Uchiha?"**_ The Fox grumbled as Naruto mentally sighed

" _Do I have any other choice?"_ He shot back as the Kyuubi stayed Silent for a few seconds

" _ **I despise all Uchiha….I will give you some of my Chakra in exchange for killing the last Uchiha"**_ Kurama told his host before cutting off the connection leaving the blonde to his own thoughts

Now to say Naruto was nervous was an understatement, running through the lonely halls of Oto's eastern hideouts, there was a sense of dread in the blonde's heart, He was going to have to confront and most likely kill his best friend, heading further and further North in Orochimaru's hideout, Naruto could swear he heard sounds of battle, he quickly stopped and stood still

Kakashi and Sakura stood still before realizing Naruto was entering Sage mode, after a few minutes, Naruto's eye widen in terror

"We need to move! NOW!" the blonde shouted as Kakashi and Sakura looked confused before following their blonde teammate, who was running North

After half an hour of heading North, Team Seven saw a light at the end of the tunnel, and they themselves started hearing sounds of battle, was a large clearing in the center, the blue sky was still out as Naruto looked at the scene in front of him.

Sakura's eyes widen, all around her were the bodies of dead sound and leaf nins who fought each other and in the midst was Sasuke Uchiha, hacking and slashing Leaf Shinobis who were unlucky enough to cross his path

The Uchiha turned to his former team and a sinister smirk appeared on his face "Ah the Dobe, my laidback sensei, and my old useless fangirl, What a wonderful reunion" Sasuke said as he removed his sword from a dead Leaf nin's chest

With a deep breath, Naruto looked at his former friend with sadness and disgust, taking a look around there were still a good number of Leaf Shinobi that could be saved with proper Medical attention, an Idea came to blonde's mind at this.

"Sakura….I need you and Kakashi to take the Injured Leaf nins and heal them…." Naruto started as The Silver-haired man looked at his blonde student with a stern look "if you're suggesting we leave you alo-" Kakashi was cut off as Naruto explained further

"The wounded need Medical attention and fast, but even then we can't leave Sakura undefended, Sensei...please this is my problem alone," Naruto said still looking at Kakashi.

The Jounin knew he wouldn't budge his stubborn student, with one last look at Sasuke, Kakashi nodded and quickly left to assisted Sakura with the wounded leaf nins

"You know, Dobe, I always wished for something a bit more dramatic like another fight at the Valley of the end but I guess this will have to do." The Uchiha said as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazed into life, putting Naruto on edge at the new pair of eyes

Taking a deep breath, Naruto rushed his old friend as Sasuke prepared himself, for the incoming blonde and blocked Naruto's Kunais, both Sasuke and Naruto jumped back and rushed each other once more with their Weapons drawn. Sparks flew in the air as they were matching each other with every blow

Sasuke jumped back and formed a tiger seal "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he shouted as a giant ball fire flew to Naruto who quickly jumped out of the way.

The Fireball flew passed Naruto and hit a few trees with its flames after a small explosion, Naruto rushed the Uchiha again with the two Kunais in hand and engaged in another battle of Taijutsu, after a few more minutes Sasuke was getting frustrated, it was obvious Naruto had the upper hand in a pure Taijutsu fight even with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Jumping back, Naruto decided it was a good idea to use his own Sharingan, lifting his headband to show the fully evolved Sharingan.

Sasuke Uchiha was now seeing red at his old Rival possessing his family's prized Dojutsu "You grave robbing bastard! I'll hang you from the Hokage monument When I am done with you!" The Uchiha shouted in blind rage as he formed another tiger seal "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he said as Sasuke launched a barrage of fireballs

Naruto expected such a reaction but didn't expect the fireballs to be that big, they were at least two times bigger than the ones Kuyō could produce, taking out several Hiraishin Kunais, the Blonde threw them around the Clearing and managed to teleport to each marker avoiding every single Fireball that the Uchiha threw at him after the barrage was over Naruto landed in the same location standing over a furious Sasuke.

Naruto decided to move on to ninjutsu and quickly made some hand seals "Suiton: Hahonryuu!" Naruto shouted as he threw the Jutsu at the last hurling fireball, Steam covered the clearing as the two elements made contact in the middle of it, Naruto looked around him with Narrowed eyes but had different thoughts on his mind,

" _My Jutsu should have easily overpowered his Fireball….I guess not having a water source at hand really nerfs the Technique…"_ Naruto thought still looking around for the Uchiha, after a few seconds the blonde jump away as a huge snake came from the ground, and tried to swallow Naruto.

" _I am not going through that again"_ Naruto mentally said as he had to repress a shudder, he still remembered his encounter with Orochimaru in the forest of death, Never again

The Snake dispelled after failing to get Naruto who landed safely on the ground, stood slightly unnerved as the Steam still covered most of the clearing, the Blonde barely had time to react when he heard the words "Chidori Eiso!" an electric spear nearly stabbed the Uzumaki in the heart but thanks to his Sharingan and Sage Senses, he managed to just narrowly avoid it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as eight clones poofed into existence, looking at the enraged Uchiha in front of him, The blonde took note of his Hiraishin markers and formed a plan, taking out two more Kunais, the young Uzumaki charged at his old teammate, who stood with his Kusanagi ready, as Naruto moved closer and closer to his Rival, the Uchiha expected another Taijutsu exchange, but the second Sasuke swung his Sword, Naruto was gone.

his eye's widened in Realization and the Uchiha turned around but it was too late, Naruto delivered punch to Sasuke's abdomen and sent him flying a few feet back but the Uzumaki wasn't going to let his Rival recover, a clone behind the Uchiha delivered a kick to his back, with another one was about to slam his foot on Sasuke's head but the Traitorous Uchiha grabbed the clone and stabbed it with his sword in mid-air, Naruto looked somewhat Stunned, he knew the Sharingan would allow Sasuke to predict his movements but he didn't expect him to have the reaction time to do counter it.

Charging up a Rasengan, the real Naruto teleported to Sasuke with a nearby Hiraishin marker, Sasuke knew he wasn't as fast as Naruto despite not wanting to admit it, the only way he was going to counter Naruto's speed was something the blonde had almost no skill in….Genjutsu, he figured with his more advanced Sharingan he could put Naruto down despite Naruto's own Sharingan

Focusing his sight on his childhood friend, the Uchiha muttered "Genjutsu: Sharingan" as soon as those words left his mouth, Naruto fell limp on the floor and the Rasengan dispelled, still conscious but completely paralyzed, Sasuke smirked at Naruto's face of horror and not wanting to take any chances, he began to charge up an attack to finish the Uzumaki off, making a tiger seal, Sasuke launched a fireball in the sky, a somewhat clear day in the land of sound was gone as it turned dark and ominous, Lighting began to crackle in the air.

" _I swear to the gods above if I live through this day I will confess everything to Mizore and the rest,"_ Naruto thought, watching the clouds gather, the Blonde also felt his Sage Chakra leave his body further adding to his worries

The Kyuubi watched the fight from his seal with a small frown on his face, The Fox knew his host wouldn't use his power here due to the Sharingan's suppression but that didn't mean Kurama couldn't help, with a small sigh, The Kyuubi focused a small part of his chakra through the seal.

" _ **Just this once...Naruto"**_ Kurama said as Naruto felt his body move again with The Fox's Chakra running through him, Naruto tried to rack his brain to think of some way to escape Sasuke's Kirin, the blonde came up with no way to escape and only had one other option, he had to be quick and stop the Uchiha before he had the chance to proceed, forming a small hand seal "Futon: Daitoppa!" Naruto took a deep breath and released a gust of wind, that slammed into the Uchiha who was shocked to see Naruto still moving, and could only watch as the Gust of wind pushed him off his feet stopping Kirin before it could get going.

Naruto sighed in relief at the Uchiha getting up from his fall, the clouds in the air dispersed, Naruto quickly got on his feet and rushed the Uchiha with a Purple Rasengan in hand, Sasuke was now getting annoyed with his old friend and deciding it was time to put an end to this, he muttered another word "Susanoo".

The Uchiha was immediately covered in a purple aura that exploded as it took the form of a small ribcage, Naruto dispelled the Rasengan and looked at the Ribcage, he knew what this was and gulped at the sight of the ribcage, Tsunade and Kakashi told him of this as reports of Sasuke's fight with Danzo came to Konoha, with the Fox's Chakra now flooding Naruto expected to lose himself however with the Version one cloak now covering Naruto, he stood dumbfounded " _Kyuubi are yo-"_ Naruto was cut off by the Fox

" _ **Kit, you need to destroy that thing and fast! While it's still in its basic form!"**_ Kurama yelled in the blonde's mind as he had the perfect plan a Rasenshuriken with Demon Fox Cloak, he had no clue if it could work on another more advanced form of the Susanoo, but seeing no other option, Naruto quickly made a Basic Rasengan that Interacted with the Fox's Chakra, turning it Purple.

Naruto, now in his three-tailed form, didn't know what would happen but he knew one thing, The Rasenshuriken was most likely going destroy all of his cells in his right hand due to the fact he wasn't in Sage mode but to Naruto it wasn't that Important, what was very important was how The Wind Chakra would interact with the Fox's Chakra and how it would overall affect the Rasenshuriken.

Deciding to take his chances Naruto now added Wind release on the Basic Rasengan, after a few seconds the Basic Rasengan began to Whistle, as a Purple Rasenshuriken was Hovering above him, the Blonde had to bite back a scream as he felt his arm go numb, "Futon: Rasenshuriken!" he shouted quickly tossing the Jutsu at the Susanoo, Sasuke sat there slightly dumbfounded at the sheer power of the Jutsu as it was heading towards the Ribcage, The Uchiha simply narrowed his eyes at the Whistling Rasengan as it slammed into the Susanoo, at first Sasuke simply assumed it wouldn't even tear the Susanoo but after a few seconds, cracks could be heard, with his eye's widened Sasuke Realized it was actually breaking apart.

A large Explosion shook the ground as Sasuke was sent flying back and barely alive, The Uchiha didn't expect his Susanoo to fail him, or the dead-last of his class to have such a powerful Jutsu on him.

"I underestimated you…..Naruto" was Sasuke's last thoughts as he fell down unconscious

Naruto now panting, got up on his feet, the Fox Cloak was now gone as the Uzumaki pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai with his left hand, and inched closer to the Uchiha, after a few seconds now was now in front of a barely alive, unconscious Sasuke, deciding to get it over with it, Naruto plunged the Kunai in the Uchiha's heart, killing him instantly, Naruto fell over next to the body and looked at the sky above him

With a few tears in his eyes, Naruto put back his headband to cover his Sharingan, despite everything Sasuke had done to him and put him through, Naruto stilled wanted to call him a friend but he knew it was for the greater good for the Leaf and the Shinobi World.

Several Minutes had passed as Sakura and Kakashi returned to see their blonde teammate laying down, all around Team Seven were destroyed trees, and a large Carter, Kakashi looked his dead student and shook his head, Sakura stayed calm and did her best to heal Naruto's wounds, taking out a small kit she took out several bandages and wrapped them around Naruto's right hand.

"You'll be okay for the most part but I don't know about your hand, we will have to speak to Tsunade soon about that" Sakura said in low voice, Naruto, still looking at the dead Uchiha in front of him, spoke

"What should we do about the body?" Naruto whispered as Kakashi looked at his blonde student

"Originally I wanted to burn the body but instead….we will be taking his eyes and giving them to you…" Kakashi bluntly said as Naruto looked at his Teacher with a burning rage in his eyes and was about to speak before Kakashi cut him off

"Look I know you don't like this and neither do I, but the Sharingan is still a Valuable tool and it's something that Masked man would surely go after" Kakashi clarified but the Uzumaki still wouldn't budge

"Like Hell I am! I don't even like having this Sharingan and I sure as hell don't like being called a graverobber by my once childhood friend!" Naruto shot back and glared at Kakashi but Sakura who was still healing her teammate spoke

"Naruto, I know you don't like this but it's really the only way, The Sharingan is just too valuable of a tool to lose in this war," Sakura said in a sad tone, Naruto's glare softened when he heard this, it was true but he still simply didn't like it

" _ **I….I can properly integrate it into your DNA,"**_ The Kyuubi said somewhat annoyed at his host because of the fact he was getting a better Sharingan

" _But why should I? I could win against Tobi with just this Sharingan!"_ Naruto said as the Fox chuckled

" _ **That may be so but what if we get caught in a Genjutsu with the Man's Mangekyo**_ **Sharingan** _ **, one that we simply can't break out of...we both know the man controlled me, what's stopping him from doing the same to both of us?"**_ Kurama said, Naruto now looked down when he heard that, what the Fox said was true and had planted the seeds of doubt in Naruto's mind

" _What did you mean by properly integrating it into my DNA?"_ Naruto asked as the Fox gave a small frown

" _ **Because you are part Uzumaki, who were close cousins with the Senju, the fact your body is already familiar with Uchiha DNA due to your other Sharingan, and me being sealed in you….I could actually make your Sharingan a lot easier on you to the point where you could deactivate it at will like a Normal Uchiha….granted you won't become an Uchiha but that's as far as I can get you"**_ Kyuubi said as Naruto took this in

It actually would be nice to have both eyes again for just daily activities and while maybe the Newspaper club would have questions, he would cross that bridge when it came to it, taking a deep breath, Naruto stood up

"I'll do it" Naruto said as Kakashi stood over Sasuke's body and plucked out his two eyes, handing them to Sakura, who put them in a storage scroll, The Silver-haired Jounin turned to the body and with a small prayer, he stood silent for a few seconds before going through some hand seals and letting out a small Fire-Jutsu to burn the body,

Naruto managed to stand up over the burning Corpse as Sakura still healed his wounds, "You guys, wouldn't happen to have a Soldier pill would you?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded and handed one to Naruto, taking in the small brown pill, Naruto hated the taste of it but regardless swallowed it, almost immediately he felt Chakra run through his body, began to walk away from Sasuke's Corpse.

"Before we head out..what happened to those wounded leaf nins?" Naruto asked as a smile appeared on Sakura's face.

"Thankfully their wounds weren't so bad, I had most of them head to the Eastern Camp in hopes to run into Shikamaru and the rest" Sakura replied as Naruto nodded, he was at least happy those Leaf nins made it.

After a while Team Seven decided to head further up North before going back to report to Tsunade in hopes to find a proper Medical Corp for the transplant. It took a few hours to reach a Medical bay, to which Naruto was greeted with cheers and smiles by the Allied Shinobi forces, quickly an orange haired Shinobi walked up to Kakashi and gave a small bow,

"Team Seven….correct..I assume the Uchiha is dead?" The man said as Kakashi nodded, The man looked a bit shocked before nodding his head

"I am the Commander of this Camp...please I ask, That you all take it easy for a while but I do want to inform you all that I have a Job and it requires someone of your….status" The Orange haired man said as Kakashi raised an eyebrow before turning over to his two students, Sakura nodded and took Naruto to the nearest Medical tent,

After finding one not too far from Kakashi, Sakura sat Naruto down and explained how this would work "Alright, Naruto, lay down this will basically be like the first implant expect with both eyes" Sakura said as Naruto nervously laid on the medical bed

Taking a deep breath, Naruto tensed as Sakura opened the Uzumaki's eye, and pulled it out, Naruto bite back a scream as Sakura put one eye in, after a few seconds she went to the next one, even with the Kyuubi healing and numbing the pain, Naruto nearing fainted from the pain but managed to stay conscious

"The Pain will go away after a while….Still, I never thought I would be able to actually perform an Eye transplant" Sakura said, looking at her work.

"God damn it! This hurts way more than the first one!" Naruto shouted as he held his closed eyes

"Oh calm down you baby, you managed to tank Pein's Chakra rods through your hands," Sakura said as Naruto rolled around on the medical bed

After a few minutes, Naruto had calmed down and got up from his bed as Sakura sitting on a Chair looked at her feet, after another few seconds of Silence, The Pinkette had enough and handed Naruto a small Mirror, The blonde was somewhat hesitant to pick it up but did so anyway, looking at his new eyes, Naruto froze for a second before a large smile broke out in front of him were two new ocean blue eyes like the ones he had, hearing a small laugh in his mind, Naruto had a suspicion, Kyuubi had something to do with it

" _ **You bet your ass I had something to do with it,"**_ The Fox said before deciding to explain what he did further.

" _ **I made sure your new eyes were properly integrated in your DNA, at first I assumed it would be rejected like the first time but surprisingly, your body was more or less accustomed to the eyes, typically you would have just had the onyx eyes your friend had but because I am sealed in you I managed to pull some strings and have your DNA override that part giving you those blue eyes you once had, there is a lot more to it think of this as payment for killing the Uchiha….but I am going to take a long nap now, before I do, you simply need to channel Chakra in your eyes to deactivate or reactivate them"**_ Kurama said before cutting off the connection leaving a smiling Naruto.

"So….what do you think?" Sakura asked the blonde who turned to her with a smile

"It's fine….but where are my other eyes?" Naruto said, Sakura slightly grimaced at this

"I simply put them in the jar, I think we should just give it back to Tsunade or something" Sakura explained, Naruto shrugged his shoulders setting the Mirror down

"we should find Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said and the two left the tent, Naruto was not comfortable with the fact he had Sasuke's eyes but still it was nice to have two working blue eyes again

It wasn't long after walking around the Medical bay did they find Kakashi speaking to the same orange haired man

"So…..What was this Job you spoke of?" Kakashi asked as Sakura and Naruto both followed behind their Lazy Teacher

The Commander looked at Team Seven with a Hopeful look "Now that the Uchiha is dead I know the rest of the Sound nins will begin to Surrender by the dozen, but there are still some stubborn Sound nins left, I asked that you all please force Tayuya of the Northern Gate to Surrender, I think with Sasuke's death it will be far easier to get her to comply and it will save lives on both sides" The man said

Team Seven all looked at each other, Naruto remembered Tayuya as the red-haired girl who he had to jump over during the retrieval mission and while a part of Naruto wanted to simply go back to the leaf, he wouldn't pass the chance to save lives in this War

"We'll do it" Naruto cut in, Sakura was slightly surprised at how quick Naruto agreed, Kakashi gave a small chuckle

The Man gave a short bow "Thank you...I am sure with your fame they'll actually consider surrendering…..Tayuya and her forces are held up in a small fort South from here, we already have a Massive amount of Troops surrounding the place, Please head out at once"

While Kakashi really could have denied this request, he took a look at his blonde student, Kakashi saw a fire in his eye, knowing he couldn't change Naruto's mind "I guess we should head out then" Kakashi said as the two nodded and followed Kakashi

Tayuya was having a bad day, sure she barely managed to Survive her fight against the Nara bastard and the Wind bitch from Suna.

but still here she was, in a Underground Oto fort as the Allies closed in on her, she didn't even want to fight anymore, it was a lost cause and Tayuya knew this, still she had her orders to fight to the last and she was going to have to do so, despite the fact there were no ways for her to Survive this, it was sad really, Tayuya thought at some point she could escape this whole thing and just live a simple life, that changed when She and the Sound four had found out Orochimaru was dead and Kabuto took charge.

Sasuke was a terrible leader and extremely arrogant, believing that just because he killed Orochimaru, he could hold out against Kumo, Konoha, and Kiri. It was basically a death sentence, with a small sigh, Tayuya looked at the Sound scout in front of her, apparently, Kakashi of the Sharingan and Naruto Uzumaki were at her gates, she decided to confront them herself.

Tayuya jumped on the top of the Stone fort and looked down at the two leaf nins, she had a feeling she knew why they were here "So...let me guess you two want me to surrender?" Tayuya said, gripping a Kunati as she looked at the two Shinobi who nodded at her

"And Why should I do that?" She said, Naruto looked at her with calculating eyes before activating his new Sharingan shocking the girl

"Because Sasuke Uchiha is now dead, The rest of the Sound four are dead except for you, who happened to be lucky enough for us to consider sparing you, I, Uzumaki Naruto, Hero of the Leaf ask for your surrender to put an end to this damn siege, I only want to save lives on both sides, don't you want to do the same?" Naruto said, Kakashi was slightly impressed at Naruto's maturity but none the less kept his gaze on the Red-head girl in front of them

Tayuya was shocked, The bastard was dead? She kept up a neutral look but Tayuya had so many emotions running through, She was happy the Uchiha is dead, but scared because this meant it was the end of Oto and her unless she played her cards right here

"I'll surrender….on one condition, you spare my life and the lives of my Shinobi, letting us live our lives in peace, " Tayuya said as Naruto looked somewhat surprised at her quick reply

"That's a big thing you are asking me, Tayuya-san.." Naruto started as he crossed his arms, "But….I can use my status to put in good word with Tsunade Senju, all you need to do is come back to Konoha with us" Naruto finished still holding an equal look. Tayuya bit her lip, this was her only shot to find peace and She had nothing else to lose.

"Fine!" The Red-haired girl said, dropping her Kunai, Naruto and Tayuya allowed the Shinobi alliance to take the Sound nins to the nearest prison camp

Naruto turned his back and looked at a Random Shinobi "go report to the Commander….tell him I want these guys unharmed for the most part, I'll take her back to leaf, the Job is done" Naruto said as the Shinobi nodded and took off back to the Camp

"Well, I guess we should head out then," Kakashi said as they jumped off in a diamond formation surrounding Tayuya.

It took nearly a day to get back to Konoha, Sakura nearly collapsed due to her small Chakra reserves, Tayuya seemed slightly winded, Naruto and Kakashi looked fine, almost immediately Naruto and Tayuya made their way to Hokage tower as Kakashi left to notify the ANBU and high-ranking Shinobis of this development.

Tsunade rubbed her temples when she saw Naruto walk in with a known Sound nin "alright kid let's get this over with….why is she here?" The Hokage glared at Naruto who shifted uncomfortably

"Well, Tayuya wouldn't surrender if I didn't use my status to assist her and that's why I am here….I want you to give amnesty to Tayuya" Naruto said as Tsunade sighed

"Granted under the condition she has her Chakra sealed for a minimum of seven months," Tsunade said, Both Naruto and Tayuya looked at her in shock

"W-Wait really?! That's it? No more fighting?" Tayuya asked as the Senju nodded her head

"I am the Hokage...I could just put you under the guise that you are a prisoner of war and plus if the brat here vouches for you then it's fine but don't make me regret giving you this chance, you'll be staying in the Senju compound with Naruto once your Chakra is sealed and don't try anything funny I'll have ANBU tailing you" Tsunade said, Tayuya gave a short bow as ANBU and Shizune came to escort the girl to her new home

"But Why is she staying with us!" Naruto shouted as Tsunade gained a tick mark and slammed her fist on the table

"Will you be quiet!" The angry slug princess said as Naruto went meek and stayed quiet, Tsunade now had a headache and simply want to get through this

"We have a housing shortage since the Pein assault and I doubt anyone will be willing to trust a former General of Sasuke Uchiha and Oto" Tsunade explained, Naruto still didn't want to put up with the foul mouth girl but figured it would only be for another week before he headed back to Yokai

"So is the Uchiha dead?" Tsunade asked as Naruto gave a nod, the Senju sighed and looked her surrogate son.

"I am sorry you had to do it but know that this was for the Village more than anything else," Tsunade said, Naruto gave a short bow, The Blonde woman looked at Naruto's right arm and glared at him

"You used it again didn't you?!" The now enraged Senju said Naruto waved both of his hands

"I had no choice, he pulled out Susanoo!" Naruto quickly said Tsunade calmed herself it was a reasonable excuse, but even so..

"Fine let me examine it and you'll be in the Hospital for a few days before you head back to Yokai," Tsunade said, Naruto let out a sigh of defeat

"Alright fine," He said before walking out of the office with the slug princess in tow

The Week finally came to a close and Tsunade was just given the message that School had already started it was somewhat sad her blonde brat was leaving again but still, it was part of the deal. Tsunade was given back the Sharingan that Naruto once had in favor of the two he currently has and she had managed to patch up Naruto's arm to the best of her ability, it would still be crippled in terms of Chakra molding sure but only for another month or two then it would be up and running

"Well brat it was nice seeing you again" Tsunade started, Naruto looked at her with his two ocean blue eyes and a smile, behind her were Kakashi, Tayuya, and Sakura who were all somewhat saddened at Naruto's departure

"Baa-chan don't worry about me, We'll see each other next year right? Or maybe winter break….when I have the time I promise I'll come back" Naruto assured her

The Hokage returned the smile "I know you will brat, it's a shame we couldn't tell your friends to give you a proper farewell" Tsunade said

Naruto shook his head "believe me I'd like to but the fewer people, who know where I am, the better" he said, Tsunade let out a small Chuckle and started the seal

"Remember Naruto….use protection," Kakashi said, the Young Uzumaki had a confused look before Sakura punched her sensei off the cliff

"Don't worry about it Naruto-nii, Enjoy yourself there and don't worry about us" Sakura said, by this point, the Portal was done and Naruto now looked back at them with a small smile and stepped through it

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was back in the Chairman's office, Ruby sprung up in Shock at the Uzumaki's sudden appearance

"Yo!" The Uzumaki said, and with a quick thud Ruby fell, The Chairman sighed at his unconscious assistant but still gave the Uzumaki a small smile, looking at Naruto's bandaged arm, The Chairman chuckled slightly

" **Well I see your break was….quite eventful,"** The man said as Naruto let out a laugh of his own

"Oh man you have no idea, so what did I miss?" The Cheerful Uzumaki asked The man looked at him

" **You missed the last two days of classes but don't worry about it, just get to your dorm and class"** The Chairman explained, Naruto nodded and left the office, he still had to deal with Anti-thesis in this new semester but most importantly he also had to make things right with a certain Purple haired girl.

End

OK NOW DON'T KILL ME I CAN EXPLAIN THIS

Look I had to kill off Sasuke it was implied a long time ago that I would and as for Naruto getting too OP with the EMS, listen he still has no clue to use it and I don't even plan for him to keep it for so long thanks to his Uzumaki blood who are cousins to the Senju it'll morph into the Rinnegan, which even then he won't know how to use until Konan or Kurama teaches him the basics

As for Tayuya it was honestly just luck, that she survived I originally had planned for her to die with the rest but I needed Naruto to show prowess in the field by convincing Tayuya to surrender, I don't think anything will come of her I swear, maybe something entertaining when The Newspaper Club comes to leaf or something

Now for the War yes while Naruto is at Yokai the war will be ongoing but will more or less have Cold spots where little to no action happens and hot spots where huge battles take place, Edo Tensei Ninjas will come but later on when Kabuto or Tobi gets desperate enough to use them, I also wanted to have the war be an actual huge war with things like Political tensions and what not still it'll get cold for the most part unless Tobi catches wind of Naruto or Bee's location

and I kept the Sound four alive because Team Taka was off helping Kabuto leaving Sasuke alone to defend Oto which honestly doesn't seem very fun I wanted Oto to seem like a bigger threat, I could have replaced Tayuya with Karin which what I most likely will do in the future but still

Because this Chapter is so long there are going to be a lot of Mistakes I'll do my best to hone them out, anyway welcome to Year two where things will actually matter.

oh and I really rushed this thing, I should have reviewed it more, oh well, I make sure not to do the same thing with the Next leaf Chapter which will be in like 11 chapters to the future


	8. Chapter 8

Hi yeah, it's Chapter 8, Welcome to Year two, Yeah this is where the actual fun begins for me, now we'll be seeing Naruto with a few more interesting things going on, So I'll get to this fast.

One I want Naruto to be far more flexible when it comes to shaping his elemental Jutsu  
Two Inner Moka will make more of an appearance when Anti-thesis makes their big move  
Annnnd Naruto and Kyuubi will still fight, it's kinda of a given they have to at some point

Oh and the whole Sound four being alive and surviving thing, I'll explain that better when Naruto comes back to Leaf, Tayuya should fill them in, sorry I didn't explain further but that's mostly due to the fact that whole Chapter was just me pushing so many things in one chapter. I'll make sure in the rewrite to flesh it out more but I'll take this fanfic to at least Chapter 12 or something before pushing out the First rewrite

Oh oh and Romance with Mizore will be kicked up to like ten, anyway, Here comes Kokoa.

I'll probably use the half-life symbol for doing scene changes λ if that works

Ps I am still depressed over HL3

oh and please stick around till the end I have a few things to say

Meme of the Day "Skeet was a man of the people and worked hard to become employee of the month at Mcspanky" -Unknown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything LOL

A Dent in my Iron will

It was quite cold the morning when Naruto woke up, after the events with the Chairman Naruto wanted to immediately head to Mizore and apologize for how they left off the last year but seeing as he was going to see her anyway, Naruto decided against it and went to his dorm to Sleep, it was a somewhat tiring thing to cross dimensions after all.

Naruto walked out of his dorm in the early morning with some warm clothes, the Newspaper Club wouldn't meet till the afternoon, which was fine by Naruto. He wanted to surprise his friends with a prank but he could do it with little to no supplies for him to use, it had been a long time since he last pranked someone three years, in fact, the last one he could think of was putting an eraser on the doorway with Kakashi walking though.

The Uzumaki chuckled to himself as he was walking down to the road, those were good memories for him, it was a time when Sasuke wasn't consumed by revenge yet when Kakashi was laid back, Sakura being Sasuke's fangirl and Naruto still felt like he had his innocence. The Shinobi's smile dropped a bit the people he had killed in the war and in missions did still haunt him.

Those people had families and loved ones, Naruto brought their lives to an end, hell there were times where Naruto felt like he couldn't continue Jiraiya's request because of all those people that had died at his hand, again the Uzumaki tried to justify it but no matter how many excuses he pulled he just couldn't shake it off, Naruto certainly was a changed man after his first taste of real War and Killing your Childhood friend doesn't really help either.

It gets easier when it comes to killing in war, that's what Kakashi said, but Naruto didn't know if that was a good thing after all only a beast kills with no remorse, and he was positive he was no beast, at least he hoped so.

Looking up at the Sky, the blonde saw the rising sun start to shine over the School, Deciding it was still early in the Morning he wanted some time alone and went to the pond where he and Mizore stayed out during the first stakeout.

Naruto leaned back on a tree and took a deep breath, it was nice to be away from the whole Akatsuki thing again, he really hoped his time there didn't leave a trail for the Masked man to follow, maybe Naruto was just being too paranoid but that's just the norm for a Shinobi being hunted. The Uzumaki heard rumors of the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and how Powerful the Cloud Shinobi is, with the Power of the Eight tails under his complete control.

If only he and the Kyuubi could do that it would be a great asset to the war effort but the fox was far too stubborn for that, Naruto closed his eyes and decided to rest a bit before class actually started.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Mizore sat behind Tsukune with a depressed look on her face, Naruto hadn't shown up for the first two days of this new school year and She was beginning to lose hope in seeing their blonde friend again. Until the door to their homeroom opened and Uzumaki Naruto walked in, after handing Ms. Nekonome a tardy note. The blonde let out a Yawn and sat on Tsukune's right side, Mizore's mood turned into a complete 180.

Tsukune looked surprised to see his only other Male friend sit in the empty seat next to him. The ghoul host had so many thoughts run through his mind, How did Naruto have two eyes again and What was wrong with his arm? Mizore also had similar thoughts as she was sitting fairly close to Naruto. Both Tsukune and Mizore shot each other a look that said they would hold their questions for after School ended

It really didn't take long for the School day to end and now the Newspaper Club surrounded the Blonde Shinobi "Alright...Shoot" Naruto said, he knew what they wanted and had really no problem with answering their questions, Tsukune decided to ask the obvious first question.

"I know you're from another world and all and maybe things are different there but Seriously how do you two eyes?" he asked, Naruto laughed slightly at the Human

"It's a little bit Personal but let's just say my world has advanced in some medic fields and others not so much" he answered.

"I won't push the Subject further, Naruto-san but what happened to your Sharingan?" Tsukune asked

Naruto smirked at him and activated his two eyes, The Newspaper club stood a bit shocked before Tsukune shook his head, he didn't really want to push the Subject further.

Mizore stepped up and lifted Naruto's right sleeve, exposing his bandaged arm. "So...how exactly did that happen?" she asked, Naruto let out a sigh when she neared him, it was the elephant in the room for now

"Well, I guess I should explain something else...My Nation is currently at war right now, so I was called to arms and shipped to the frontlines there I was on an assassination Mission to kill a former comrade who turned traitor, as the battle went on we were both getting desperate in our fight, so I used the most powerful Jutsu I have, The Rasenshuriken...it's an S-class Jutsu that's extremely taxing on the User's Chakra reserves and if used without proper precautions will destroy every single cell in the User's hand, Didn't really have any other choice so I used it, My arm should heal up but that will take at least another Month or so" Naruto explained, Mizore frowned when she heard this, The Snow woman knew what comrade he was referring to.

Inner Moka watched from the Seal with an interested look, she wanted to know the destructive power of such a technique, a small smirk appeared on the Vampire's face, Naruto was extremely unpredictable and Powerful she liked that, However Inner Moka wondered if her father would approve.

"What's it like? Being at war and stuff?" Gin asked in a low voice, The Werewolf was interested in the places his friend had been.

"Being a Shinobi at a young age, it was kind of a given that I would have to see my first bit of war and doing missions for my Village, I felt like I already dipped my toes in warfare, man was I wrong...no offence but I don't wanna talk about it, it's just a bit much right now" Naruto said, looking away from them, the rest looked down before Kurumu spoke up

"Wait so you found a way home?" Kurumu asked, changing the subject and wondering what Naruto was still doing here if that was the case.

"Yes but because of a deal The Chairman made with my Superiors, they allowed me to come back here," Naruto said, The Newspaper Club looked at each other, they wondered what kind of deal did they make but Tsukune figured that was enough questions for one day

"I guess we should get back to work then…" he said, the rest nodded and went back to work, they still needed to push out the next issue soon.

The hour flew by as Gin was reading the second Icha Icha book with the blonde Shinobi in front of him, Naruto had given The werewolf his copies of the Icha Icha Series to him, the day before the Semester ended

"So how are they?" Naruto asked the Werewolf, with a grin, Gin placed his hands on Naruto's Shoulders the latter who was confused at the sudden action

"Naruto...in all of my years I've never read such a masterpiece it has truly changed my life forever, I only asked one thing...How did you acquire these?" Gin asked, Mizore and Moka head the commotion and walked over to the werewolf's location as the peaked over Gin's shoulder to see a small green book, Naruto was starting to get nervous as he saw the two girls so close to Jiraiya's work

The Two girls were curious as to what that book was, Mizore decided to be bold and snatch it from Gin, this caused both Naruto and Gin to sweat bullets as the two girls flipped through the pages, skimming through the book. Naruto saw Moka visually blush and Mizore's eye twitch.

"Well Naruto it's fun knowing you and all but I think I need to head out, See ya!" Gin quickly said and ran out of the room, leaving the blonde alone in the corner of the room, with the two girls.

" _ **...Kinky"**_ Inner Moka thought as she was reading some of the books through Outer Moka's eyes

" _So...this is what he's into?"_ Mizore thought, she kept reading the green book and slowly felt herself get angrier, eventually, she closed the erotic book, causing Moka and Naruto to jump in surprise.

Mizore held the closed book in her hand and looked down at her feet. Moka still blushing, shot a glance at the Uzumaki before walking back to her friends leaving the two alone.

Mizore threw the book on a desk and she slowly walked out of the room leaving a slightly shocked Naruto alone

After a few seconds, Naruto went after the girl, leaving Tsukune alone with the green book as the rest of the Newspaper Club packed up and left a short while ago.

The Human boy watched Naruto leave to chase after Mizore and looked around the room. Tsukune realized he was alone and slipped the Icha Icha Paradise book in his backpack for further research on it, he walked outside to see Moka waiting for him to study for a future test.

"Wait! Mizore-Chan!" Naruto called out as the Purple haired girl turned around, she kept an even look, watching the Uzumaki run closer to her

"I need to apologize I ju-" Naruto started but Mizore interrupted him

"It's fine, I know guys your age have….needs" She said playing with her sucker, Naruto's face turned red.

"N-No I swear it's not about that, look, I'm not really that good at this stuff but I am sorry for how we left off last year, Mizore, you're right I shouldn't have been so secretive and hide things from you, I promise everything will make sense and I won't hide things anymore just please trust me" Naruto plead, looking down at his feet

Mizore stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking about how to respond, looking out the window she saw it still wasn't even close to it being dark out and Mizore wanted to get closer to Naruto, she did have feelings for him and she wasn't afraid to admit that now but like her mother said she needed to take things at a pace for this to work, not too slow but not too fast.

Naruto felt his heartbeat speed up for every second the Snow maiden stayed silent, he was about to give up, when she smiled at him.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have kept pushing you and treating you that way, you have your secrets and that's fine" Mizore said, Naruto felt relieved that she forgave him.

"So...we're fine?" Naruto asked still slightly nervous, Mizore had an idea pass through her mind.

"Sure but only if you treat me to some ice cream in the cafeteria," She said with her arms folded and a small smirk, The Snow woman realized she needed to make her move now or else a certain Vampiress would steal Naruto from her, and Mizore wouldn't have that.

"Right now?" Naruto asked Mizore leaned closer to the Uzumaki.

Naruto slightly shivered as she neared him "Yes...Right now" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away to the newly repaired Cafeteria.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsukune watched his blonde friend get dragged away and sighed in relief, he really liked Mizore as a friend but the girl could be extremely scary when she wanted to, he was really glad she had moved on. Tsukune turned his head to look at Moka and was confused as to what he saw.

Moka had a conflicted look on her face as she watched her two friends disappear from her view. She really was happy for Mizore and Naruto but couldn't help this feeling of controllable anger towards Mizore.

On the inside, Inner Moka was furious as to what she saw, that Snow bitch just took HER Mate! Gritting her teeth the Vampiress was going to make sure the next time she was out to claim the blonde Uzumaki, he was one of a kind and Inner Moka wasn't about to let him slip through her fingers. She would have to do everything in her power to keep Naruto from getting any closer to Mizore.

"Wimpy sis!" a red-head girl called out, Tsukune and Outer Moka's blood ran cold when they heard that voice

"K-Kokoa!" Moka shouted as Tsukune grabbed her arm and pulled her into a crowd of students

"We need to get out of here now" The ghoul host whispered, at first Moka wanted to object because Kokoa was her little sister but after the events of the last two days, in which the younger Vampiress destroyed several trees while trying to kill her. Moka quickly changed her mind and ran into the crowd.

Kokoa looked through the crowd to find her older sister, she wanted to see her glory once more and finally beat her but the Vampiress had other things on her mind as well. The real Moka had told her to take care of her outer self. Kokoa almost immediately rejected that request but after being beaten into the ground by the Older Vampire.

She decided to give it some thought and while Kokoa still didn't like the Pink haired Moka, she decided to still stick with her, after all, it was a request from her big sister to take care of Wimpy sis However there was still a problem.

Kokoa knew all of the Newspaper Club were avoiding her and the Vampiress thought she could get the drop on them once their meeting came to an end but no such luck for the red-head, with a small sigh, She walked back to her dorm slightly disappointed in her efforts, not even her small bat could cheer her up.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The Chairman let out a sigh as the leader of the PSC stood in front of him, Mitsuki looked at the man as she stood by awaiting his orders, the blue-haired girl took over the PSC once Kuyō was defeated by Naruto, at first she was only a temporary leader but as the purge of Kuyō's supporters dragged on and on, She was given the position of permanent leader of the Public safety committee by the Chairman himself, there were no objections from the Lower rank members who were already sick of the four-tailed Fox's rule.

Mitsuki had met Naruto on more than one occasion during his Stay with the PSC, in her Opinion The blonde was nice enough to her and they usually kept to themselves as their work went on, however, She would admit that having Uzumaki on her team helped a lot when dealing with Former PSC members.

" **Anti-thesis plans to strike a lot more often this year and we can't have that, I need you to try and reduce their members, Thanks to Naruto, we have their names and class schedules, I want you to start arresting them tomorrow"** The man ordered, Mitsuki, however, looked a bit skeptical at The Chairman

"Sir, If I may, wouldn't that alert their higher members that we know of them?" She asked The Chairman leaned back before giving his explanation

" **You have to understand the events we have coming up this year would make a lot of students sitting ducks, especially the parents day event which will be occurring in a few weeks. Even with Uzumaki's assistance I am not sure everything will go smoothly with that amount of Anti-thesis members lurking around, Arrest them at once, it's simply a bullet we must bite and we will deal with the consequences later"** The Chairman explained, Mitsuki nodded and left the office at once to give her orders to the Rest of the PSC.

"Double scoop Vanilla, one please" Naruto requested, as he handed the Lunch lady his money, the woman nodded and quickly brought Naruto's order. Taking the cone, Naruto sighed and walked to Mizore, who was sitting down in a table Naruto handed it to her as Mizore looked at him with a blank look

"Why didn't you get one?" She asked tilting her head, the blonde waved it off.

"I guess I am just not in the mood for one honestly" Naruto responded with a shrug, he sat down in the table as Mizore finished eating her ice cream in bad mood, the blonde was sitting down and practicing with balancing a pencil on his fingertip to hone his Chakra control.

"I am surprised they managed to fix up the Cafeteria like this already" the blonde commented looking around the new Cafeteria, Mizore simply stayed silent and didn't say a word which worried Naruto a bit at her sudden change

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, catching Mizore's sudden mood change

"Naruto-kun...back there you said that you had to kill a former comrade, was it Sasuke?" Mizore asked the blonde looked down at the table when he heard this, much to the Snow fairy's worry

"Yeah...it was" Naruto answered in a somber tone, the Snow woman didn't know how to help Naruto's pain but she promised herself she would

"...are you going to be okay?" She asked, Naruto turned to her and gave Mizore a small smile

"I'll be fine don't worry about it, Mizore-chan I faced the fact a long time ago that I was going to kill him, sure it still hurts but I've learned not to dwell on it," Naruto said

Mizore bit her lip, Her blonde love interest had to deal with actual war, there was going to be a chance of him dying in that war and Mizore didn't know what she would do if that were to occur.

"When will you be going back there?...to the war I mean..." The Snow woman trailed off, Naruto placed his finger on his chin

"It depends really unless the war suddenly goes horribly wrong for my village, I don't see myself heading back anytime soon...last I heard all of the fronts went silent after I killed Sasuke" the blonde explained, Mizore felt somewhat conflicted on that answer

On one hand, she was happy to hear it wouldn't be anytime soon but on other Naruto could be recalled at any time.

"So...where did you get that book?" Mizore asked she wanted to change the subject as fast as she could before things got too depressing for her taste.

"It was a gift from my other Sensei, My master, Jiraiya actually was the writer for them, they were fairly popular back home but I was never really into them unlike most people in my Village. I think he gave them to me because Jiraiya was my former master, at least I think that's why he gave them to me" Naruto explained, Mizore had so many more questions to ask but decided to leave it at that, she thought if she pushed too much the blonde simply stop answering her questions

"Right...Thanks for the Ice cream, Naruto-Kun but I think I need to head to my dorm and get some rest" She said getting up from her table, Naruto nodded his head in agreement, he still need to get some stuff done at his dorm

"See ya tomorrow then, Mizore-chan," Naruto said as he left the table and walked to his dorm.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tsunade was looking over a map of the Shinobi world, ever since the fall of Oto. Akatsuki had become somewhat of a distant and contained threat with most of the fronts suddenly going quiet, the Senju woman was assuming The Masked man was biding his time for the perfect moment but for what? Tsunade had no idea and that alone put her on edge.

Shikaku Nara stood in front of his Hokage with a stoic look, awaiting her orders, hearing a sigh from the Blonde kage, The man straightened up

"Hokage-sama...if I may ask why did you allow that Sound-nin to live?" Shikaku asked, the man was surprised to see Tayuya alive, Shikamaru had told him, she was killed by him and Temari. Tsunade looked up at the man and let out a small sigh.

"A few reasons, first of all, as the last of the Sound four, She will be valuable in stopping any Civil unrest in the new Oto which will free up some troops for us to use on other fronts. Tayuya also gave us all the information she knows about The Masked man and Kabuto. Once this war is done I also plan to have her take control of Oto as a buffer state between Kumo, Kiri, and Konoha. as for the last reason, Well...I've read the reports of the Uchiha retrieval mission and if I recall, your son killed her, I am curious to see how she's still alive and well because I know for a fact She is not under the Edo-Tensei, I am sure once she's comfortable she'll tell us" Tsunade explained and quickly turned her head back to the Map on her desk and was lost in thought

" _The Eastern camps were nearly wiped out in a desperate attempt to break the Siege of Oto if what Tayuya told us was true and Kabuto could use Edo Tensei, why didn't he use it during the breakthrough? It just doesn't make any sense, Sasuke was a Valuable asset to Tobi so why not save him?"_ The Senju woman thoughts were broken as Shikaku let out a fake cough grabbing the Kage's attention

"Shikaku, Tell me...what are your thoughts on all of this?" She asked The Clan head of the Nara Clan gave a short bow to his Hokage

"Personally I believe we should take up and maintain defensive positions, I know how the rest of the Kage will feel about this but we simply cannot afford to charge blindly into enemy territory especially when that enemy is led by the so-called Madara Uchiha," Shikaku said

"While I am not against the Idea, I am not sure the other Kages will like it," The blonde kage said, Shikaku let out a sigh

"I understand that Hokage-sama but Akatsuki as of now are in a horrible position with the death of Sasuke, and like you've said The Sound Kunoichi...Tayuya gave us a lot of Intel on Kabuto and some of Akatsuki's plans. We now know how their tactics work and how to counter them, that alone will buy us a lot of time, I just believe that we can't charge in without an ace of sorts" The man said still slightly nervous as the girl, who had nearly killed his son, was walking free

Tsunade had a thoughtful look on face, She made sure to keep Naruto far away from Tobi but didn't know how the Raikage was keeping an eye on Killer bee, they were the last two jinchuurikis left and they need to be protected at all cost.

"Well then...Shikaku, send word to the other Kages of your plan if they all agree then in a few days send Orders to Kakashi at the front lines, all Shinobis under my command are to maintain a defensive line at the border" Tsunade ordered, the man gave another bow and exited the room leaving the Senju alone to her thoughts

Tsunade would personally take a trip to Yokai academy to check up with Naruto in a few weeks. The Kage was interested in meeting Mizore for the first time kind of like a mother meeting her son's girlfriend for the first time. She let out a chuckle, Tsunade was going to make sure Naruto would go through hell when she got there.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tobi grit his teeth as he paced around Pein's tower, he was angry when heard the news of Sasuke's fall but that anger quickly changed to blind rage when he heard it was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki that killed him, a pair of Mangekyou Sharingans just slipped through his fingers and Uzumaki Naruto was responsible for it.

The Masked man wanted to immediately follow up on the blonde Shinobi's trail but much to his frustration, not even Zetsu could trace the Uzumaki, Tobi figured he could draw out Naruto's location if he forced Konoha into a bad position in the war but The Five Shinobi Nations stood against him with their sheer numbers. Tobi could easily summon the Gedo statue to combat their numbers but even then he would need Kabuto's support and an Edo Tensei army to make a significant impact.

That's where his problem laid, Tobi couldn't trust Kabuto with an undead army at his disposal, the man would have leverage over him and Kabuto was a Snake much like his former master and would no doubt stab him in the back if he needed too. Tobi couldn't have that but still, he needed Kabuto around, it seems allies were scarce for Akatsuki, With a small frown hidden by his mask, Tobi turned to the Smirking Snake man, he had to make his choice now.

"It seems we are in a bad position aren't we?" Kabuto said with a knowing grin, Tobi let out a sigh as Kabuto continued

"Well? What will it be? The Gedo statue and my Reanimated Shinobis?" The Snake man said still maintaining his grin as Tobi grunted

"...I would still like to plan out an assault with all of the Shinobi that we still have at our disposal, We could use Reanimated Shinobis to support the troops when the attack happens for now….We'll be using our Shinobis on a defensive line as a way to patrol our borders from any raids, I want this attack to matter and I will take my time with it's planning" Tobi explained, Kabuto pushed up his glasses and nodded

"I'll leave you to it then," Kabuto said and left the Masked man alone in the Tower.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Naruto leaned in his Chair as Yukari kept lecturing him on the history of this world, the blonde needed to at least have a basic understanding of it. Naruto let out a sigh, he watched as the young witch, who was flipping through her book.

He managed to convince the girl to tutor him in exchange for free snacks and some old pranking techniques he had picked over his childhood.

"You aren't going to pass your classes if you don't pay attention, now listen up," She said, Naruto straightened up and looked at the girl who put her book down

"What year did the Satsuma rebellion end?" She asked, The Witch picked up a cookie and awaited the Uzumaki's response

"The same year that it started, 1877" the Blonde answered before placing a finger on his chin "man I find it weird how we both have Samurais and Shinobis," Naruto said

"It is odd...hey! We getting distracted here!" She said waving her hands to grab the Shinobi's attention

"Right!" Naruto shouted Yukari looked at her book again before looking back up to Naruto

"Okay...Who was the winner of the Russo-Japanese war and what was gained from the War?" She asked

"The Japanese won the war and they gained extra territory up north in Sakhalin, they were also recognized as a great power and were treated as such by other Countries," Naruto said

Yukari hummed for a bit "Well I guess n-" The young girl was interrupted by a scream, two got up from their desk and walked over to where they heard the scream

Naruto peeked his out the door and was shocked to see a couple of PSC members arresting two male students, he was about to walk over to them before another member that Naruto recognized, came to him

"Nabi?" The blonde asked, the brown-haired man nodded and gave a short bow

"Naruto-san, We'll have to catch up later but Mitsuki is waiting for you at the Chairman's office, the man himself wants to discuss somethings with you," Nabi said.

"But what's going on?" Yukari asked as she pointing to the scene in front of her, Nabi glanced at her before turning back to the Uzumaki

"I don't have the authority to give out that information but like I said the Chairman wants to talk to you, I am sure he'll explain everything to you, Naruto-san," Nabi said as he walked away from the two

Naruto looked at Yukari and decided to cut his tutoring short today, walking back inside he picked up his supplies and made his way out of the door

"I guess we'll be calling it a day, Sorry Yukari" Naruto said before taking off to the Chairman's office. The young Witch wondered what the Man wanted from him as she watched him disappear from her View.

Naruto walked into the Chairman's office and saw Mitsuki sitting there with a bored look, The Chairman himself let out a sigh " **Take a seat, Uzumaki I have no doubt you have questions"** The Chairman said, Naruto took a seat next to Mitsuki who glanced at him

"So...why are the PSC out arresting people exactly?" Naruto asked Mitsuki decided to fill in him instead

"Well...The Chairman has decided that we start our crackdown on Anti-thesis members as fast as possible, apparently with some upcoming festivals it would make people sitting ducks if we left the bastards unchecked" She explained, Naruto looked somewhat shocked at this to make a move this early and bold would surely have future consequences

The Chairman grunted and stood up " **I am sorry, Uzumaki but I simply cannot risk the lives of Students and Parents with so many of their members crawling about, I understand You and Mitsuki have finally managed to purge all of Kuyō's supporters but even so, It's something that is too important and too big of a target for them not to try something, I know this will ruin our element of surprise but we have no other choice...Mitsuki you are dismissed"** The blue-haired girl nodded and walked out of his office, leaving Naruto and the Chairman alone

While Naruto was a bit skeptical at this he understood the man's worry but still, this would cause more issues in the future.

" **I also have a task for you…I want you to utilize your Shadow clones to keep an eye out, keep them under a henge and if anything out of the ordinary happens, report to me and if something urgent happens like an attack similar to the one at the cafeteria take Mitsuki with you. if she is not available I am sure you can handle the situation with your friends...as for any leads on what exactly happened to those masked students. Ruby has been working on it and she believes it could be a powerful Witch in their group that is behind the hypnotized students, one far stronger than her, tread carefully Uzumaki...** The Chairman explained, Naruto looked slightly unnerved at the man's gaze

"...do you want me to kill her?" Naruto asked in a low voice, the Chairman looked away from him and let out a tired sigh

" **If you have no other Choice, go right ahead but please at least try and save the person for questioning,"** The man said

"Alright that seems simple enough," He said getting up from his seat, The Chairman gave him a smile

" **It is…..Oh before you go I do have one last thing to say, I am working on finding you a place where you could train without being disturbed"** he said, Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and got up from his seat

" **...please Naruto, despite all of this, I want you to enjoy yourself this year, you're only young for so long, You are dismissed"** he said, Naruto was slightly confused at the man's words but decided to get to his dorm regardless, the man was still a mystery to him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A Week had passed and nothing out of the ordinary happened for the young Shinobi, even his training had come to a halt because of his injury, the only thing he was working on was the Seal for Tsukune and even that had to sit on the back burner due to how complicated it was to get the thing working.

Naruto let out a giggle as he sat next to Gin, The werewolf was still reading yet another of the Icha Icha Series only this time Naruto was joining him with a copy of his own.

Tsukune let out a sigh at his two perverted friend, " _Why am I always on watch"_ he mentally asked, The brown haired boy had definitely fallen for Jiraiya's work but Tsukune was the one keeping watch in case any of the girls showed up, the three were sitting down in a table before their newspaper club meeting started and after hearing another one of Gin's giggles, Tsukune decided he had enough

"You know if Mizore catches you reading that She'll probably be pissed beyond belief, Naruto," Tsukune said to the blonde Shinobi

Naruto looked up from his book and smirked at him "That's why we have you on watch, Tsukune...as long as she never finds out, everything will be fine" He said before going back to Jiraiya's work.

Gin suddenly put down the book and picked up his backpack "Well...I actually have...other things to attend to, my underclassmen, I'll see you guys around, oh right...Tsukune, you're in charge" Gin said, Tsukune leaned into Naruto and pointed to Gin as he walked out of the room

"Just a reminder...he's our club president," The Human said but Naruto wasn't paying any attention to him

Annoyed at being ignored, Tsukune decided to leave the blonde to his faith, when he heard footsteps enter the room.

Naruto was so lost in the pages of the book that he didn't seem to notice Tsukune getting up and walking out the room.

Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu, who had just walked in, decided it was a good idea to walk back out and leave Naruto alone with an angry Snow woman, the four students closed the door and decided to wait until it was all over, Tsukune could only slightly pity the blonde for what was to come.

Naruto let out another giggle and paid no mind to the footsteps inching closer and closer to him.

" _Oh man oh man this is getting good, pervy sage you were a genius!"_ Naruto thought with a smirk

The temperature in the room got far colder as an enraged Mizore plucked the erotic book out of Naruto's hands

"Hey! What the he-" Naruto's words died in his throat as he looked up to see Mizore's eyes glowing blue, The blonde's face paled as he felt his heart stopped when he saw her.

" _Oh no…"_ was the only thing Naruto thought, as Kyuubi's laughter echoed in his mind.

The rest of the Newspaper club waited outside of the room, they heard a bit of screaming, some things being thrown and a few crashes before Mizore came out the door with a big smile "You guys can come in now" She said cheerfully

Tsukune looked at her and shook his head, he was really glad that he had been on watch instead of Naruto...that could have been him in there, he shuddered at the thought of what Moka would do to him.

The human boy walked into the room and saw a Shivering Naruto in the Corner, Tsukune shot him a look of sadness before taking a seat.

"Naruto-kun can you please sit next to me?" Mizore said with a warm smile, the blonde hesitated but none the less sat with the purple-haired girl.

Kurumu looked at the two in wonder " _They aren't even in an actual relationship and she already has him whipped like that"_ The Succubus thought.

The Kyuubi at this point was losing it, his host was not only beaten by a girl but that same girl now had him whipped like a dog

" _ **oh Kit, I swear it's a blessing to be sealed in you sometimes"**_ Kurama chuckled as he watched his host sulk in his Chair.

"Where is Gin-senpai?" Moka asked, still trying to forget what she had just seen, Tsukune spoke up at this

"He left me in charge again and didn't say where he was off to, my guess would be the girl's locker room but I don't think even he would that stupid" Tsukune said as Kurumu scoffed at this

"It's Gin...I don't think you should give him the benefit of the doubt when it comes to that" She said, as Tsukune sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

Mizore looked at Naruto with a warm smile that spooked the blonde "You would never peek into the girl's locker room right, Naruto-kun?" she asked, Naruto straighten up and gave his answer

"R-Right, I would never do such a thi-" The blonde was interrupted by two people walking into the Classroom

"Wimpy Sis!" Kokoa shouted aside from Naruto the rest of the Newspaper club froze at the newcomer, Naruto tilted his head in Confusion at their reaction, Ms. Nekonome walked in with the younger Vampiress

"I'd like for you all to meet your new Club member, please introduce yourself," The Cat woman said, Naruto was still confused as to what wrong with his friends but regardless looked at the new girl with a bit of skepticism

"Kokoa...Kokoa Shuzen, and I want you weaklings all to stay away from Wimpy sis!" She shouted

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ms. Nekonome?" Naruto asked his homeroom teacher who shrugged her shoulders at him

"Gin said she was okay to join and I finalized everything, so at this point, there is nothing we can do, I have to get to a meeting please...take care of her," She said walking out of the room.

Kokoa had never seen the Uzumaki and only had run-ins with the Rest of the Newspaper Club on occasion.

"You! I know the rest of these weaklings but I've never seen you around! Stay away from Wimpy sis or else!" The Red-haired girl shouted as she pointed at the blonde

Naruto pointed to himself "Me?" he replied with an annoyed tone, Kokoa smirked at his sudden attitude change.

"Yes...all weak monsters have no place in my Sister's presence " She proudly declared, Inner Moka watched from her seal with an amused look on her face, her foolish little sister wouldn't be prepared for what was to come from Uzumaki.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, "I beat you sister in spar a few times that has to count for something" he said, Kokoa laughed at him

"Please, How could you beat a Vampire? Only another Vampire can beat a Vampire" She said proudly, Naruto had sworn he heard those words come from his now deceased rival.

"Fine...how about a spar outside?" Naruto asked, Kokoa gave him an arrogant smirk and walked outside

Moka quickly got in the blonde's way "Please, Naruto-san she's my little sister" The pink-haired girl pleaded, Naruto smiled at her and place a hand on her Shoulder

"Don't worry about it...I am not gonna hurt her too bad, I promise" Naruto said as he walked out the door to meet the red-head girl

Kokoa watched the Uzumaki place a piece of paper on a tree stump, She stood there with her arms folded, The Rest of the Newspaper club watched from the sidelines, they were in a small clearing not too far from the School building

"So are we going to fight or are you too scared to stand against a Vampire?" The Young Vampire taunted as Naruto sighed and turned to Moka, the Pink haired girl was nervous when the Shinobi's gaze fell on her after a few seconds, Naruto turned to Kokoa

"First I have to ask...Why do you call Moka a wimp?" Naruto asked the girl

"Because she's weak! Not like the real Moka...She's strong, beautiful and smart…" The girl trailed off while daydreaming about finally surpassing her Silver-haired Sister's power

Naruto shook his head "Alright...you have three minutes I don't want you to hold back in the slightest, come at me with the intent to kill" Naruto said with his arms folded and his eyes closed

"Why do you still have your backpack on? It will only hinder you" She said with narrowed eyes, Naruto shrugged his shoulders, Kokoa decided to make her first move now

Immediately she rushed the Uzumaki at a high speed however Naruto was a seasoned Shinobi and dodged most of her punches with ease, he put some distance between him and Kokoa by jumping back with his arms still folded

" _This one is for you Kakashi-sensei"_ The blonde thought as he took out a small book from his backpack, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, Naruto felt a bit of regret that he never appreciated Jiraiya's writing while the man was still alive and despite it being the Toad sage's first Book, Naruto still found himself enjoying it from time to time

Mizore watched from the Sidelines with a frown on her face, she made a mental note to confront Naruto about ever reading those books again.

"You aren't even as fast as Moka on her worst day...come on now I thought you were a Vampire?" Naruto said he started to read the contents of the book

Kokoa huffed angrily at the blow to her Vampire pride and charged the blonde again, Naruto wasn't even playing close attention to her as she tried relentlessly to land a hit on him.

" _One-minute left…."_ Naruto thought he blocked another punch from the girl while still reading his book.

Kokoa finally had enough "KOU" She shouted, a small bat suddenly flew by landed on her hand, The Young Vampiress squeezed it and the bat transformed into a large Mace surprising Naruto

Using her Supernatural Strength she flung the Mace on the stunned Uzumaki, after a loud crash, most of the Newspaper Club felt slightly Nervous at the Possibility that Naruto was actually hit aside from Inner Moka who was smiling inwardly.

The Vampiress looked pleased with herself and had a small smile on her face, She believed she hit the Uzumaki dead on, however that smiled quickly fell as Naruto stood unharmed why the Tree where he placed a Piece of paper on

" _It would have been nice to use a Kunai or two but honestly I don't think they would allow that on campus...oh well,"_ Naruto thought, putting away this book

"Well then Kokoa, it looks like times up," Naruto said with his arms folded, looking at the Shocked red-head

" _A Water Jutsu or a Rasengan would be too much for her and I promise Moka I wouldn't hurt her too much. I am not even sure I could properly Channel a lot of Chakra in my right arm due to my battle with Sasuke…"_ Naruto thought, he really didn't have a plan on how to end this

Inner Moka watched the fight from her Seal with a Smirk, She would make her move on the Uzumaki now, it was the perfect moment but first, she would have to get her little sister out of the way

" _ **Tell the Human I want to deal with this myself...remove the Seal"**_ Inner Moka demanded, Outer Moka gasped in surprise at the sudden Voice, but figured her Inner self could calm down the Younger Vampire before things got worse with Naruto.

"Tsukune-kun...please take off the seal...my Innerself want's to deal with Kokoa," She asked, The Ghoul host was confused and slightly hesitant to do so but complied regardless

With a small click, the Pink-haired girl was engulfed in Yokai and a Silver-haired Vampire stood proudly in front of the Newspaper Club. Both Naruto and Kokoa stopped their fight at the sudden burst of energy, Kokoa felt her legs give out as she looked at her big Sister...her real Big Sister

Moka now walked in the direction of her Younger Sister with a Smirk, Kokoa felt a shiver run up her spine, While Naruto decided to back away from the two girls slightly, This wasn't something he thought he should involve himself in.

"N-Nee-chan" The Younger Vampire stuttered out, Moka dropped her smirk when she now face to face with her

" **Know your place!"** Moka shouted, delivering a hard kick to her sister's stomach, Kokoa flew in the air before landing on the ground hard.

Kokoa let out a small groan " _That's definitely Nee-chan"_ She thought, the Younger Vampire did her best to stand up as Moka approached her once more.

" **Tell me...Kokoa have you given some thought about what I said last week?"** Moka asked The girl nodded her head

"I...I did..Nee-chan but I just can't trust her friends! They're so weak! They wouldn't be able to protect you like I could!" Kokoa stated, still slightly injured from the hit, Moka sighed and thought about her response, stealing a glance at the Uzumaki, who was walking to his friends, Moka swallowed her pride and looked Kokoa in her eyes.

" **Kokoa...that blonde man over there has beaten me in a spar more times than I can count, he was holding a lot back on you and despite his injury I am sure he could easily still beat you to ground, you could definitely trust him"** Moka explained to her younger sister who was shocked that someone beat her big sister in a fight

"W-What is he?" She asked, Moka simply shook her head at the girl

" **I have no idea but do you think father would approve?"** Moka asked as she gave a small grin at her Sister's dumbfounded look

"Nee-chan...W-What's that suppose to mean?" Kokoa asked, however, Moka said nothing in return and walked to the Uzumaki

" _ **I can't remind out for too long or else the Seal will begin to weaken...I'll try to make this quick"**_ Moka thought as she approached The Shinobi

"Nice to see you again" Naruto waved at the Vampire who smirked at him, she placed a finger on her chin and eyeing up the Shinobi's body

" **It has been awhile, Uzumaki...I see you've been busy"** Moka said looking at his right arm, Naruto shook his head, it was obvious to him that she was here for something more

"So any reason why you stopped our fight?" he asked, the rest of the Newspaper Club looked on from a short distance behind him

Mizore was slightly worried at seeing the Silver-haired Vampire so close to her love interest but did nothing. Moka caught the Snow woman's worry look and gave an arrogant smirk at her causing Mizore to freeze up

" **Well Naruto-kun I've given this a lot of thought and have finally come to a conclusion"** Moka stated grabbing the Shinobi's shoulders

"...on what exactly?"Naruto said getting slightly nervous at her touch, Mizore now realized what Moka was trying to do and was about to put a stop to it but Moka grabbed Naruto before he could do anything and pin him on a tree.

" **You're strong, clever and far too interesting to simply let you slip through my fingers...so I've decided that I want you Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto as my mate, you should feel honored"** Moka declared as she let the blonde go, Naruto stood up slightly shell-shocked at her declaration

Mizore grabbed a hold of the Uzumaki's arm and shot a glare at the Vampire who sneered at her.

" _Will you shut up? this isn't funny!"_ Naruto thought as the Fox kept laughing at his host's situation

" _ **First you get whipped by the Snow woman and now a Vampire has proclaimed you as her mate oh kit you are truly the best thing that has happened to me in a long time"**_ Kyuubi shot back with a smirk, Naruto groaned at Kurama and did his best to ignore the Fox's laughter.

" **You're quite possessive of him aren't you, Snow Fairy?"** Moka said to the Purple-haired girl who said nothing in response

"Mizore...could you…loosen your grip or something?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl who was still holding his arm. The Snow woman looked up at him with stern eyes and the Uzumaki let out a sigh, he realized he was going to get nowhere with her

Moka didn't like how close Mizore was to Naruto and an idea pop her mind, with a sinister smirk, The Vampiress decided to toy with the girl's feelings

" **Mizore was it? Tell me does Naruto know about the problem that plagues all Snow fairies?"** Moka asked Mizore tensed up at this as Naruto looked slightly confused

Moka smirked at the girl's reaction but realized her time was up, after giving Naruto one last glance, she walked up to a slightly shocked Tsukune.

" _ **Maybe some other time Uzumaki, still I did what I wanted to,"**_ Moka thought, she now forced Mizore to reveal that piece of information and depending on how the Snow fairy would go about this, it could greatly benefit Moka in her future attempts to gain Naruto's affection

" **My Rosario"** She demanded, Tsukune handed it her and with a small click, Moka's Yokai vanished and an unconscious Pink haired Moka fell in Tsukune's arms

Kokoa looked at Outer Moka's body and shook her head, She was more than shocked to hear her sister's statement about wanting the Uzumaki as her mate. Kokoa wasn't sure her father would even approve of Naruto but she put those thoughts to rest, The Younger Vampire made a vow to protect her Weaker Sister even if it killed her and despite how much she disliked the rest of the Newspaper club and especially Naruto, She would just have to put up with them.

Tsukune held Moka's body and was lost in thought, he didn't know how he felt about Inner Moka's declaration, he really only had feelings for Outer Moka and the Ghoul host disliked her Inner Personality pushiness but the two shared a body. Tsukune let out a sigh this was going to cause future problems for sure.

Kurumu had mixed feelings to hear what the Vampire said, on one hand, this could easily help to eliminate the biggest competition for Tsukune's heart but on the other, it would get in the way of Mizore's chances with the blonde and Kurumu did care about her Stalker friend

Yukari was slightly annoyed to hear this, her chances for a threesome with Tsukune and Moka were now in danger because of the Uzumaki, she would make him pay with even more work in their tutoring sessions.

Naruto shook his head, this day started off so normal and now this happened, it was mentally exhausting to him, Mizore was still hugging his arm and refused to let go, that was another thing what was up with her?

To Naruto it seemed like ever since he got back Mizore was more clingy, hell they weren't even in a relationship.

"Look Mizore-chan I need to get to my dorm" Naruto started as the girl tightened her grip on him.

"Can I come with you...just to talk for a bit?" She asked looking up at him with a Puppy eyed stare, Naruto bit his lip as he tried to look away from her

" _God damn it she's going to be the death of me,"_ Naruto thought as he heard the Fox laugh once more in his mind

"Sure why not" Naruto answered with a small smile, Mizore let go of his arm and followed the blonde to his dorm leaving the Rest of the Newspaper Club alone in the clearing

End

 **IMPORTANT**  
Well that's it, took me awhile and I am sure there are a few plot holes or mistakes here and there but I'll fill them in with other chapters and updates, there are some things I need to say because I know people will have some complaints about them, let's just get these over with, it's like 2 am on a Monday.

I might be pushing Naruto and Mizore together a bit fast but because of the things I have planned ahead I kinda of have to but that doesn't mean it'll be instant, I'll try my best to keep it at a pace, as for Naruto being a bit of a perv, I'll have Mizore and Tsunade change that soon so don't worry about it, oh and Naruto's injury will heal soon

The war, man this was a big one well I wanted Naruto to actually feel warfare, I wanted him to see people die in front of him because of his own mistakes but unlike canon where Hinata was there to pick him up, he'll be all alone, man I even considered having Konoha lose the war but I think I'll save that for another fanfic or something, so yeah it'll haunt him for a bit and it'll hit him even harder when it was of his own orders but he'll get over it.

Tayuya being alive is important in a way, it'll help shape the Political sphere post-war, and She'll also explain how she survived her battle with Temari which will explain a future thing with Kabuto.

Kokoa and Inner Moka, I mean she's kinda of out of place in my opinion at least the way I portrayed her, I wanted Kokoa to hate Naruto for a while but over time accept him as someone worthy of her sister. Inner Moka I have a bit of a problem with as I don't know how she'll be able to accept Naruto and Mizore together for a while but I'll figure something out I mean it's like six or seven Chapters in the future I got time

Now for Kabuto, there was one thing that bugged me in Canon and that was how Kabuto and Tobi just decided to have loyalty to each other, I mean this was the same guy who left his former master to die and was born to be the best spy in the world, how could Tobi just trust him like that, so I put in a bit of a shaky alliance between the two and there are still internal politics that play in Akatsuki's Alliance and power checks and balances I guess you could say, I am rambling too much sorry, Moving on!

Anti-thesis, they'll be on the backburner a bit in terms of attacks and stuff but that doesn't mean things won't develop if you read the Manga then you'll know who the person is but that's all I'll say on the topic. Oh I nearly forgot about the Witch thing I understand the motives behind Anti-thesis which is where the Witch part comes in, I kind of have to explain away how they managed to get her under their ranks and just how powerful she is

Now for those damn OCs that I kinda of just threw in there, Mitsuki won't make too much of an appearance imo I don't really like OCs, I've seen them work in other stories and sometimes I do like them but I don't think that's where I'll take her, the most important thing that will ever come out of her is when Kuyo comes around again and Nabi was just something I need to place hold for Naruto to show his connections to the PSC

And I think that's it if I missed anything just shoot me a pm or something, I'll probably reply and take your thing into consideration, See ya next week or something.

Ps. Who updates their fanfiction at 3 in the morning? Oh boy 3 am

Ps.s memes don't work in just text

update: I read the reviews so I'll clear up some stuff again  
for the Fairy Tail and Alucard thing, I haven't forgotten about that but that would most likely be until Chapter 17 or something once Anti-thesis is done, and even then it will go side by side with the War for a bit

Now to split up scenes, yeah I am gonna be using that whole VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV line thing, I should have done that from the start sorry about that, I'll be updating all of the Chapters to include this soon

also an update, I started on the rewrite that should be out soon so yeah


End file.
